Les fantômes du passé
by LevyLily
Summary: Gajeel et Juvia ont grandi ensemble, travaillant pour Phantom, une organisation chassant la criminalité du royaume. Aucun d'eux ne s'était posé de question jusqu'à ce qu'on leur ordonne d'exécuter une personne. Un parcours difficile s'annonce pour eux, sans compter qu'une rencontre avec une fille aux cheveux bleus et un homme sans chemise complexifie le tout (Gale & Gruvia).
1. Chapitre 1 : Disparaître

**Bonjour à tous! :D**

 **Pour ceux qui ont lu** ** _Tourner la page_** **, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver dans cette nouvelle aventure mettant cette fois en vedette Gruvia aux côtés de Gale. J'ai toujours adoré la relation d'amitié entre Gajeel et Juvia et je tenais à, entre autres, la présenter ici :) J'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle fic :)**

 **Pour ceux, qui me lisent pour la première fois, j'espère tout autant que l'histoire vous plaira!**

 **Aussi, pas d'inquiétudes! Bien que ce chapitre soit centré sur Gajeel et Juvia, je ne prévois pas créer des couples divergeant de ceux de la série et briser mon précieux couple Gajeel x Levy ni celui entre Gray et Juvia ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture! Lily xx**

Ça faisait déjà un bon moment que la lune brillait dans le ciel. Le village au complet était endormi depuis plusieurs heures déjà et, mis à part deux voyageurs sortant de l'orée de la forêt, aucun mouvement ne pouvait être perçu dans les alentours. L'un d'eux était considérablement plus grand que sa partenaire, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant dans son dos jusqu'à sa taille. Quant à la deuxième, elle avait des cheveux bleus assortis à ses yeux et montés en une queue de cheval. Malgré la température plutôt chaude de cette nuit d'été, elle portait une robe de style hivernal ornée de fourrure au bout de ses manches et de son collet.

\- Juvia! Accélère le pas, se plaignit l'homme aux devants. Faut être revenus dans la forêt avant que le village ne se réveille. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils se levaient tous aussi tôt, ajouta-t-il d'un grondement.

\- Gajeel attend! Dit la jeune femme à bout de souffle, courant pour compenser les grandes enjambées qu'il faisait.

\- Tsss, fit le jeune homme en s'arrêtant quelques instants, l'action ne faisant visiblement pas son bonheur.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a ce soir? Bougonna-t-il. Les bras croisés. T'es encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Et normalement tu suis la cadence! Ajouta-t-il. On dirait que t'as pas fait de sport depuis des semaines.

Juvia allait rétorquer qu'elle était comme d'habitude, mais elle s'interrompit avant même d'avoir commencé. Gajeel était son meilleur ami. Elle le connaissait depuis toujours et le considérait d'ailleurs comme sa seule famille. Aussi désagréable qu'il puisse être la plupart du temps, ses critiques et sauts d'humeurs étaient partie intégrante du quotidien de Juvia. Sans compter que, même s'il semblait toujours à côté de la plaque en ce qui concernait toute relation entre être humain, il arrivait toujours à savoir quand elle n'allait pas bien.

\- Juvia n'est pas bien, commença-t-elle.

\- Je le savais que t'étais pâle, gronda Gajeel. T'as mangé quelque chose de mauvais? T'aurais dû le dire avant de partir!

\- Non… Juvia veut dire qu'elle est mal à l'aise avec la mission…

\- On fait des missions depuis toujours et t'as jamais chialé, laissa-t-il tomber avec irritation.

Gajeel avait toujours été plus patient avec elle qu'avec les autres. Cependant, même avec ce traitement de faveur, la jeune femme sentait qu'il commençait à être à court.

\- Mais jamais ce genre de mission! Continua-t-elle tout de même.

\- On a eu des ordres.

\- Mais…

\- S'il nous l'a demandé, c'est que c'est nécessaire, trancha-t-il.

Juvia se tut, ce sentiment désagréable toujours ancré en elle. Pour l'instant, elle se contenta de suivre Gajeel, ignorant sa conscience qui lui criait de rebrousser chemin. Une fois arrivés au village, ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à une grande maison. D'un hochement de tête, Gajeel confirma qu'ils étaient à la bonne adresse.

Selon le plan qui leur était fourni, ils devaient entrer au sous-sol, là où une chambre à coucher avait été aménagée. Due à leur expérience, infiltrer la maison n'était pas une tâche trop difficile. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la pièce convenue. On pouvait entendre le souffle régulier d'une personne endormie.

Juvia plaça sa main sur le pommeau de son épée. Elle avait beau avoir été formée au combat, elle détestait cette chose et avait toujours préféré les arts martiaux à l'escrime. Sans compter que la tâche qu'elle devait accomplir était tout simplement inacceptable à ses yeux. Voyant à quel point elle était hésitante, Gajeel dégaina sa propre épée, la levant de sorte à être prêt à frapper sur la silhouette qui reposait sous les couvertures. Juvia perçut elle-même une certaine hésitation chez le jeune homme, mais cela ne semblait pas suffisant pour l'arrêter. Après tout, elle comprenait son point de vue. Jamais auparavant on ne leur avait demandé de procéder à une exécution. Si on leur avait demandé d'assassiner cette personne ce soir, elle devrait avoir fait des choses terribles…. Mais de là à mériter la mort? Elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Gajeel devait avoir raison. Cependant, à deux doigts de le laisser commettre l'irréparable, Juvia enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son ami, le forçant à reculer.

\- Arrête, dit-elle un peu trop fort.

Ce dernier s'empressa de jeter un œil sur le lit, s'assurant que la personne était bel et bien endormie, puis retourna des yeux féroces sur Juvia.

\- T'essai de le réveiller ou quoi? Dit-il, le fait qu'il chuchote n'étant pas suffisant pour dissiper sa colère.

\- Juvia ne peux pas être complice de ça, souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Juvia lâcha sa taille et se dirigea vers le lit. « Mais à quoi elle joue à la fin? » pensa-t-il avec frustration. Il devait avouer que l'idée ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Ignorer ce qui avait été commandé était tout simplement impensable.

Le groupe dont ils faisaient partie depuis leur naissance, Phantom, était une organisation œuvrant depuis l'ombre pour se débarrasser de la criminalité du royaume. Ses parents avant lui, ainsi que ceux de Juvia en avaient fait partie. Il n'avait aucune raison de remettre en questions les directives qu'on lui avait données. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait… jusqu'à maintenant. Non, il devait s'en tenir au plan initial : se débarrasser du criminel se trouvant dans la chambre au sous-sol de cette maison et revenir avant le lever du soleil. Il reprit sa position initiale, bien décidé à compléter sa tâche, mais, juste avant qu'il n'abatte son épée, Juvia tira les couvertures qui cachaient le visage de sa cible.

Une jeune femme s'y trouvait, dormant paisiblement. Elle était vraiment jolie et devait à peine être dans l'âge adulte. Elle semblait sourire dans son sommeil. Sérieusement, qui sourit dans son sommeil comme ça? Pouvait-elle vraiment être une criminelle? L'hésitation s'empara de nouveau de Gajeel à son plus grand agacement.

\- Gajeel… on ne peut pas faire ça, souffla son amie, les yeux pleins de remords et de crainte.

Il commençait à penser la même chose. Maintenant qu'il avait mis un visage sur sa cible, il n'arriverait jamais à l'abattre comme un lâche alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas contre-attaquer. Il jeta un nouveau regard sur elle, se demandant comment elle pouvait possiblement toujours dormir avec tout ce qui se passait dans sa chambre.

\- Merde… Gronda-t-il tout bas, en baissant son arme pour de bon.

Il reporta son attention sur Juvia.

\- Tu sais ce qui nous attend si on déserte une mission…

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle.

Il émit un juron, comme s'il était en combat contre lui-même avant de rebrousser chemin, Juvia près derrière lui.

Ils parvinrent de nouveau à la forêt qui bordait le village. Comme prévu, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Cependant, ils avaient négligé la partie la plus importante du plan : accomplir la mission en soit. Gajeel s'écroula sur un tronc d'arbre non loin de là, réfléchissant aux options qui s'offraient à eux. Elles étaient peu nombreuses, pratiquement inexistantes. Personne n'avait jamais osé refuser d'accomplir une mission. Joindre Phantom signifiait joindre Phantom à vie. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours cru y passer sa vie. Bien qu'elle soit non reconnue par la loi, l'organisation avait contribuée à diminuer de manière considérable la criminalité du royaume. Alors pourquoi cet ordre semblait-il si… inapproprié?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Dit Juvia qui semblait sortir d'une transe.

\- C'était ton idée, gronda-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas pu la tuer non plus! Se défendit-elle.

\- J'allais le faire.

\- Juvia sait très bien que ça te dérangeait aussi, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il leva des yeux mauvais sur elle.

\- Déranger? Tu sais ce qui me dérange? On a déserté Juvia! On ne peut pas rentrer à Phantom.

\- Peut-être qu'il…

\- Nous pardonnera? Aboya-t-il. Tu le connais, jamais il ne supportera ça.

\- Alors on va ailleurs. Juvia et Gajeel avons assez donné à Phantom.

\- Tssss.

Il donna un coup de pied sur une pierre non loin de là.

\- Juvia sait que c'est nouveau pour Gajeel et elle, mais on va se débrouiller ailleurs.

\- Fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas ce qui nous attend, grommela-t-il. Dès qu'ils apprendront la nouvelle, ils vont être à nos trousses.

\- Gajeel pense à Aria? Demanda la jeune femme la voix un peu tremblante.

\- C'est pas un hasard qu'on l'ait retrouvé mort quelques jours seulement après être parti de Phantom. Personne ne la quitte.

Juvia n'ajouta rien. Malgré les nombreuses situations dangereuses dans lesquelles ils avaient été entraînés dans leur vie, celle-ci rivalisait avec elles et même plus. Cette fois, ils étaient laissés à eux même. Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière, le mal était fait. Tout ça pour cette petite criminelle qui avait fait ils ne savait quoi. Gajeel s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi lâche.

Juvia finit par s'endormir, la tête appuyée sur les genoux du jeune homme. Gajeel quant à lui fixait le vide, le sommeil ne venant pas malgré leur nuit blanche. Lorsque Juvia se réveilla, ils se mirent à marcher, faisant tout pour ne pas laisser de traces. Ils devaient s'éloigner le plus possible du lieu de leur mission. La forêt s'étendait sur de nombreux kilomètres, mais ils savaient qu'au bout de cette dernière se trouvait un petit village du nom de Magnolia. C'est là qu'ils iraient. Ils devraient être en mesure d'y disparaître… pour l'instant.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

Gray s'étira longuement lorsque le soleil dans ses yeux le réveilla. Puis il sorti du lit. Travaillant à son rythme, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se lever si tôt, mais il préférait tout de même la quiétude et la beauté du matin pour progresser. Après tout, malgré la créativité dont il faisait preuve en général, il était toujours plus inspiré le matin pour effectuer ses sculptures.

Le jeune homme déjeuna tranquillement avant de se rendre à son atelier à quelques rues de l'endroit où il vivait. À cette heure, peu de gens circulaient dans les rues. Il marcha nonchalamment avant de faire la rencontre d'un jeune couple. En le voyant, les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent sans que ses yeux ne le quittent. Son fiancé, quant à lui, lui jeta un regard accusateur à Gray, passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la fille et l'entraîna plus loin. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Gray pour baisser le regard sur son torse nu.

\- Merde! S'exclama-t-il en constatant qu'il avait encore oublié de s'habiller.

Au moins, cette fois, il portait son caleçon. Soupirant, il fit demi-tour pour aller se chercher des vêtements.

\- T'as encore traumatisé la population locale? S'exclama son voisin.

\- Tu veux te battre tête brulée! S'exclama Gray.

Bien qu'il le connaisse depuis l'enfance, Natsu était une des seules personnes à pouvoir lui faire perdre son sang-froid. En fait, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, c'est-à-dire tous les jours, il avait envie de se battre avec lui. Et c'est-ce qu'il fit jusqu'à ce qu'une autre de leurs voisines, Erza, ne se réveille, leur criant de sa manière terrifiante d'arrêter.

Enfin, ils n'étaient pas vraiment voisins, ils partageaient plutôt tous un immense domaine nommé Fairy Tail. Un riche commerçant du coin l'avait fait aménager pour des gens qui, tout comme Gray, n'avaient plus de famille. Makarov Dreyar était celui qui s'était occupé de lui, comme de plusieurs autres, depuis qu'il était tout petit. Gray ne comprenait même pas comment il avait fait pour les supporter tous ensemble depuis tant d'années, mais il était plus que reconnaissant.

Après la bataille, le jeune homme dut de nouveau s'habiller, se rendant bel et bien cette fois jusqu'à son atelier sans se faire dévisager. Il s'installa devant un bloc de pierre à l'extérieur, décidant de profiter de la belle journée, prêt à entamer une nouvelle sculpture. Le jeune homme avait reçu une commande la veille sans consignes précises. Le client voulait simplement quelque chose pour embellir sa demeure, lui indiquant qu'il lui laissait carte blanche. Ce genre de commandes étaient les préférées de Gray, pouvant laisser libre court à son imagination. Rassemblant quelque peu ses idées, il commença, sculptant tout d'abord une silhouette de manière grossière, puis détaillant peu à peu chaque partie. Il était entrain de raffiner de magnifiques ailes lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention.

Une jeune femme se dressait devant lui. Elle devait avoir environ son âge et, il devait l'avouer, ses courbes étaient très avantageuses. Elle lui faisait d'ailleurs penser à l'image de la fée qu'il représentait à l'instant même dans la pierre. Ses grands yeux bleus n'enlevaient rien à son charme non plus, bien au contraire. Il la salua d'un hochement de tête puis se remit à la tâche. À peine eut-il le temps de graver un nouveau détail qu'elle lui adressa la parole.

\- Juvia trouve que vous avez beaucoup de talent! S'émerveilla-t-elle.

\- J'en déduis que tu es Juvia? Demanda Gray en rapport à la drôle de manière dont elle s'exprimait.

\- Oui! Et vous?

\- Toi, la corrigea-t-il ne trouvant pas nécessaire une telle formalité. Et je m'appelle Gray, dit-il simplement.

\- Juvia est heureuse de faire vo…ta connaissance, sourit-elle.

Gray entreprit de continuer son travail, mais le regard de la jeune femme ne le quittait pas. Le jeune homme savait qu'il plaisait généralement aux filles. Toutefois, normalement les regards passaient inaperçus, le jeune artiste préférant les ignorer. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas complètement oublier la présence de Juvia, les yeux rivés sur ses mains travaillant la pierre.

\- C'est magnifique, laissa-t-elle tomber. Comment fait Gray pour faire de si belles choses?

Il continua de travailler, faisant comme si rien n'était, puis finit par lui répondre.

\- Ce que j'aime de mon travail c'est que mes sculptures sont directement issues de ma créativité. Ça me donne en quelque sorte de la liberté. Pour leur donner vie, il faut voir les choses différemment, apprendre que tout n'est pas nécessairement ce qui a été tracé pour nous ou simplement ce que l'on peut voir… En sculptant, je sais qu'un monde complètement nouveau peut s'offrir à moi.

Lorsqu'il finit de parler, ses yeux n'ayant jamais quitté la statue en cours de création, un nouveau mouvement attira son attention dans la direction de la jeune femme. Elle s'écroulait. Quoi? Laissant tomber ses outils, il attrapa Juvia juste avant qu'elle ne se fracasse au sol.

\- Euh….Juvia? Demanda Gray.

Il allait répéter son nom lorsqu'une voix grave, visiblement irritée, le dit à sa place.

\- Juvia! Grommelait-il. Merde, j'ai pas que ça à faire!

\- Elle est ici, laissa tomber Gray, hésitant à lui laisser la jeune femme inconsciente qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Est-ce que cette grande brute était son copain? Il ne semblait pas vraiment digne de confiance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec elle? Dit-il en reconnaissant la femme qu'il cherchait.

\- Elle allait bien il y a moins d'une minute, peut-être une chute de pression ou quelque chose du genre, dit Gray.

Malgré son ton bourru, l'homme devant lui sembla être soulagé, à sa manière, qu'elle n'ait rien de grave. Puis il tendit les bras, demandant silencieusement à Gray de lui passer le relais. Aussi étrange que ce puisse être, Gray n'avait pas envie de lui tendre la jeune femme. Cependant, il n'avait aucune raison de pas le faire. De toute évidence, qu'il ait l'air d'un criminel ou non, il tenait à Juvia. Au moment où Gray étira finalement ses bras, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

\- Gray! S'exclama-t-elle, son visage, naturellement pâle, maintenant complètement rouge.

\- Descend de là, veux-tu? Gronda son ami en voyant qu'elle se portait bien.

\- Ju…jjjuvia est désolée! S'exclama-t-elle à Gray, ignorant complètement celui qui l'accompagnait, sans toutefois descendre de ses bras.

Puis il la posa par terre. Réalisant enfin que son ami était présent, elle fit de rapides présentations.

\- Voici Gajeel, l'ami de Juvia, dit-elle timide.

Puis, pour une raison quelconque, son visage devint rouge de nouveau et elle s'empressa de préciser qu'il était simplement son ami et non son petit-ami. « Elle est vraiment quelqu'un de particulier », se dit Gray amusé.

\- T'as fini oui? Gronda le non-petit-ami en question, commençant à être à bout de patience. La seule auberge du coin est complète. Va falloir trouver un endroit pour passer la nuit.

Juvia se résolut à le suivre, lasse. Gray n'avait pas remarqué immédiatement, mais tous deux semblaient être exténués et fatigués. L'estomac de Gajeel gronda, ce qui confirma ses doutes. D'où venaient-ils? Il n'y avait qu'une seule auberge dans les parages, et à l'air effrayant de Gajeel, Gray doutait que les villageois leur offre le logis. Soupirant, il les appela avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin.

\- Attendez! Je connais un endroit où vous pourriez passer la nuit!

* * *

Levy était exténuée. Étant interprète, son travail nécessitait parfois qu'elle voyage. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait fait toute la semaine, se rendant chez diverses personnes pour des traductions de manuscrits. Entrant dans le petit logis qui lui était réservé dans le domaine de Fairy Tail, elle décida que ce soir, elle irait manger avec le reste des gens y demeurant. Ayant pensé à tout, Makarov avait fait installer une sorte de taverne au centre des différentes petites maisons qui y étaient construites. Le domaine Dreyar était disposé de sorte qu'il soit pratiquement un micro-village au sein de Magnolia. Levy adorait tout simplement cet endroit et ne voudrait pour rien au monde le quitter. C'était sa famille, son point de repère. Ayant hâte de revoir ses amis, elle ouvrit la porte de la taverne et y entra rapidement avant de se heurter à un obstacle… un très grand obstacle.

\- Regarde où tu vas, beugla l'obstacle en question.

Tombée par terre, Levy leva la tête en direction de l'origine de la voix. Lorsque son regard croisa les yeux rouges de l'homme devant elle, elle vit les traits de ce dernier se durcir avant de la contourner et s'en aller, la laissant en plan par terre.

« Mais c'est quoi son problème à cette brute! » s'offusqua la jeune femme en balayant la poussière de sa robe une fois debout. Après s'être remise de sa chute et de sa frustration, elle repéra Lucy. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas orpheline, son père était bien trop occupé à s'occuper de la fortune des Heartfilia pour lui porter attention. Avec la permission de Monsieur Makarov, elle vivait donc avec eux depuis quelques mois. Lucy étant sa meilleure amie, elle avait été emplie d'une immense joie en apprenant la nouvelle.

\- Levy! S'exclama Lucy en voyant qu'elle était revenue de voyage.

\- Salut Lu! Tu m'as manquée, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras avant de prendre place près d'elle.

\- Alors? Commença Lucy, t'as des anecdotes de voyages à raconter?

\- Pas cette fois, dit Levy avec ennui. Juste un tas de manuscrits sur de la politique et des formalités. À part ma rencontre avec l'homme le plus désagréable que j'ai vu de ma vie, rien ne s'est passé, conclut-elle.

Lucy leva un sourcil, indiquant qu'elle avait besoin de précisions.

\- Le gars plein de piercings qui sortait de la taverne, précisa-t-elle. Il n'est clairement pas du coin.

\- Oh Gajeel? Je vois ce que tu veux dire, comprit Lucy. Il a l'air assez particulier.

\- Particulièrement odieux, trancha Levy, une moue sur le visage.

\- Il est arrivé cet après-midi avec la fille aux cheveux bleus là-bas, pointa Lucy. Elle s'appelle Juvia.

Levy regarda dans la direction indiquée par Lucy.

\- En tout cas, elle trouve Gray de son goût, conclut la jeune femme sans la moindre hésitation.

Même à partir de l'autre bout de la taverne, elle pouvait voir à quel point Juvia dévorait Gray des yeux, un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle être amie avec la brute qu'elle avait vu plus tôt? À moins qu'ils ne soient que compagnons de voyage? « Peu importe », pensa la jeune femme. Si ce que Lucy disait était vrai, ils n'étaient que de passage. Elle ne prévoyait pas le revoir d'ailleurs. Même après une si courte rencontre, Levy se dit qu'elle avait passé assez de temps avec lui pour une vie entière.

 **Et voilà! Gajeel et Juvia ont fait la rencontre, quoique brève dans l'un des cas, avec la personne qui pourrait bien changer leur vie ;)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce deuxième chapitre :) Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et merci à Darkmaichoco98, Achrome, DarkJuvia, IrisJR et Lijovanchan de me suivre après seulement un chapitre :D**

 **Bon Weekend!**

 **Lily xx**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Intrigante

**Bonjour! :D**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez le 3** **ème** **chapitre, intrigante.**

 **Bonne lecture :) Lily xx**

Tout au long de la soirée, Juvia n'avait d'yeux que pour Gray. Il était tellement… parfait! Après une longue semaine de marche dans la forêt, la jeune femme devait avouer qu'elle était découragée. Elle venait de tout perdre. Tout ce qu'elle avait connu, ce qu'elle considérait comme sa maison, son mode de vie, sa sécurité… Bien sûr, la présence de Gajeel la rassurait. Sans lui à ses côtés, elle n'aurait même jamais eu le courage de franchir les centaines de kilomètres les séparant de Magnolia.

Lorsqu'elle vit finalement le village à travers les arbres, elle était exténuée et tenait à peine debout. Puis vint la tâche de se trouver un endroit pour passer quelques nuits. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas suffisamment marché, ils franchirent une bonne partie de la ville. C'est alors qu'elle avait été éblouie par les plus belles sculptures qu'elle avait vues. Le simple fait de voir une telle beauté parvint à lui soutirer un sourire, son premier depuis des jours.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, l'artisan travaillant sur l'une d'elles entra dans son champ de vision. Son cœur se mit à battre instantanément plus rapidement dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur lui. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer un homme plus attirant. Comme pour confirmer les pensées de la jeune femme, il avait, sans aucune raison, retiré son chandail accélérant encore plus la fréquence de ses battements de cœur. Juvia savait cependant qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, bien trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Puis il lui avait expliqué sa passion, que le simple fait d'observer la vie d'un autre point de vue suffisait à s'ouvrir sur un monde complètement différent. À cet instant précis, c'était comme si le soleil perçait le nuage de pluie qui l'avait accompagné depuis des jours et une vague d'espoir s'était emparée d'elle. Son cœur n'en pouvait plus, battant à tout rompre et, sous le trop plein d'émotions qui s'était emparé d'elle d'un coup, combiné avec la fatigue et la faim des derniers jours, ses jambes avaient cessé de la supporter, perdant conscience.

Juvia marcha jusqu'à la petite maison que l'on avait prêtée à Gajeel et elle, la tête dans les nuages, repensant à la joie qu'elle avait eu en rencontrant Gray. Elle avait passé la soirée avec lui, bien qu'il se soit contenté de siroter tranquillement sa bière, participant de temps à autre à des altercations avec le garçon aux cheveux rose qu'il appelait tête brulée. Lorsqu'elle avait remarqué à quel point il était tard, Juvia avait jeté un œil aux alentours, réalisant que Gajeel ne se trouvait plus dans la taverne. Elle le trouva sans surprise étendu sur l'un des lits, dormant déjà depuis longtemps. Elle fit de même, s'endormant rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Gajeel se réveilla et jeta un œil aux alentours. Bien que le lit défait prouve que Juvia avait bel et bien passé la nuit ici, elle n'y était plus. Le jeune homme laissa tomber un soupir agacé. Il devait parler à son amie. Où était-elle encore? Croyant que c'était l'endroit le plus propice où la trouver, et son estomac réclamant un déjeuner aussitôt qu'il fut réveillé, il se dirigea vers la taverne.

Une fois arrivé, Gajeel passa la porte, balayant rapidement la salle des yeux. Une chevelure bleue attira son attention, mais il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas Juvia. C'était la fille qu'il avait bousculée la veille, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle le vit à son tour. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard mauvais avant de repérer un deuxième amas de cheveux bleus, cette fois-ci appartenant à Juvia. Elle était placée derrière une colonne, fixant avec insistance dans une direction.

\- Tu vas faire peur à ton sculpteur pervers, laissa-t-il tomber dans son dos.

La jeune femme sursauta.

\- Gray n'est pas un pervers! S'offusqua-t-elle sans tenter de nier l'objet de son attention.

\- Qui d'autre qu'un pervers se promène en calçons dans un lieu public?

\- Il n'est pas, commença Juvia, mais s'arrêta réalisant qu'à un certain point, Gray s'était effectivement débarrassé de ses vêtements.

\- Laisse Juvia tranquille, bouda-t-elle à court d'argument.

\- Faut parler, dit Gajeel. Maintenant! Trancha-t-il devant son hésitation.

Juvia soupira, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Gray avant de suivre Gajeel dans un lieu isolé à l'extérieur de la bâtisse.

\- T'as remarqué la fille aux cheveux bleus? Dit-il, allant droit au but. Celle qui est toute petite.

Juvia fit non de la tête.

\- T'as regardé ailleurs que ton pervers? S'emporta Gajeel.

\- Ne crie pas sur Juvia! C'est juste qu'il est…

\- Regarde par la fenêtre, la coupa le jeune homme avant qu'elle ne se mette à parler de Gray.

Elle s'exécuta. Gajeel vit ses yeux balayer la salle. Puis elle s'arrêta sur un point. Gajeel craint un instant qu'elle ne soit de nouveau distraite par Gray, mais la disparition de toutes les couleurs de son visage indiqua rapidement le contraire.

\- La criminelle, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait pour être sur la liste de Phantom, mais elle cache clairement quelque chose. Il faut partir d'ici avant qu'ils décident de compléter leur mission et qu'ils nous trouvent.

\- Mais Gray et les autres! Protesta Juvia. Si elle est vraiment dangereuse…

\- Gihi! Tu crois vraiment qu'une crevette comme elle puisse être dangereuse?

\- Pourquoi la mettre à mort si non? Demanda Juvia avec tristesse.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas de réponse à cela. Qu'avait bien pu faire cette fille au corps frêle, souriant jusque dans son sommeil, pour attirer sur elle un ordre d'assassinat?

\- On ne peut pas partir comme ça, insista Juvia.

Gajeel exprima sa mauvaise humeur par un grondement. Rester était une idée stupide! Le simple fait de ne pas avoir accomplis leur mission au départ était stupide! Mais, tout comme lorsqu'il avait pris la décision d'épargner la belle criminelle, quelque chose au fond de lui le mena à céder aux demandes de sa meilleure amie. « Pourquoi je suis ami avec cette inconsciente » grommela-t-il intérieurement avant donner toute de même son accord.

\- Quelques jours… Pas plus! Aboya-t-il.

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue en guise de remerciement.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça! Se plaignit-il en la poussant.

Juvia ne laissa pas tomber son sourire pour autant et se dirigea vers la ville. Gajeel, quant à lui, décida finalement de déjeuner, s'installant sur une table vide, armé de son assiette. Tout en mangeant, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder fréquemment en direction de la crevette en question. Il avait presque terminé son assiette lorsqu'elle se leva, visiblement en colère, et marcha jusqu'à sa table.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Dit-elle, appuyant fermement les mains sur le bord de la table.

\- Qui dit que je veux quelque chose de toi, crevette, laissa-t-il tomber comme si elle était insignifiante.

\- Tes yeux qui ont l'air de vouloir me tuer à chaque fois que tu me regardes, dit-elle.

Gajeel serra les dents. Si elle savait qu'il l'avait presque réellement tué la semaine d'avant…

\- Ne pense pas que t'es si importante que ça, dit-il toute de même.

\- Alors laisse-moi tranquille, s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Sinon quoi? Tu vas m'attaquer peut-être? Dit-il en la détaillant de haut en bas, pas le moins du monde impressionné par sa stature.

Elle pâlit face à cette dernière réplique. Ses poings semblèrent même trembler un peu. Avait-elle peur? C'était pourtant elle qui était venue menacer un gars deux fois sa taille. Elle n'ajouta rien, faisant volteface pour retourner s'assoir à sa propre table. Elle était vraiment quelqu'un de particulier, pensa-t-il. Un instant elle semblait prête à prendre la tête d'une mini-armée, et l'autre, elle retournait s'assoir, tête baissée.

Gajeel ne croyait toujours pas qu'elle puisse vaincre qui que ce soit en combat singulier. Si elle devait affronter un enfant, il était presque prêt à miser en faveur du jeune. Néanmoins, l'origine de ses crimes n'était peut-être pas la force brute. Il devrait la garder à l'œil, pensa-t-il à contre cœur.

Avec Juvia partie à coup sûr batifoler près de l'atelier de Gray et le fait qu'il ait accepté de rester quelques jours, Gajeel réalisa qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Après tout, celle sur qui il devait garder un œil venait d'ouvrir un livre, rien de palpitant là-dedans, et semblait bien décidée à ne pas le lâcher de la journée. Il quitta donc la taverne, faisant des pas au hasard près de la forêt.

Ce n'était pas normal pour lui de ne rien faire… Correction, ce n'était pas normal pour lui de ne rien avoir à faire. Il marcha encore un petit moment puis décida qu'il pourrait aller au village pour voir les épées disponibles chez le forgeron. Techniquement, il n'en aurait plus de besoin, sauf pour se défendre contre sa propre ancienne organisation le cas échéant. Cependant, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner ses vieilles habitudes d'un coup. Il fit donc quelques pas vers la ville lorsqu'un cri déchirant arriva à ses oreilles.

Il laissa tomber un juron. Se pouvait-il que Phantom les ait déjà repérés? Et si c'était Juvia? Il courut dans la direction du cri, puis un nouveau se fit entendre. Y portant maintenant attention, il fut soulagé quelque peu : ce n'était pas le cri de son amie. Il poursuivi tout de même son chemin jusqu'à la personne qui, de toute évidence, était en détresse. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit finalement, il s'arrêta net. « C'est sûr que c'est une blague » se plaignit-il. Devant lui se trouvait la crevette, tentant tant bien que mal de se défendre contre une meute de loups, armée seulement d'un bâton. La peur marquait son regard et une profonde marque de dents était imprégnée sur sa jambe. À la manière qu'elle mettait tout son poids sur l'autre, sa blessure la faisait visiblement souffrir.

Il dégaina son épée. Il s'était mis dans cette merde pour l'épargner et elle trouvait le moyen de se faire bouffer par des loups? Pas question! À la vue de cette nouvelle menace, certains canidés reculèrent, l'air bas. D'autre cependant étaient plus téméraires et se jetèrent sur lui. Gajeel en assomma un d'un coup du pommeau de son épée. Il en éloigna un autre, mais ne put voir à temps pour éviter celui qui se jeta derrière lui. Une profonde entaille causée par les griffes de l'animal fut creusée dans son bras provoquant un grondement de douleur de la part du jeune homme. Ayant perdu le fil de la bataille, il eut du mal à éviter les autres loups qui se jetaient sur lui. L'un d'eux arriva presque à refermer ses crocs sur sa gorge avant qu'un violent coup de bâton sur la tête de l'animal ne le fasse fuir.

La crevette n'était peut-être pas si inutile que ça après tout! Cette intervention fut suffisante pour que Gajeel retrouve sa cadence et fasse bien vite fuir les loups restants. Une fois hors de danger, il rangea son épée, à bout de souffle, couvrant de sa main gauche la plaie boursoufflée d'où s'écoulait une grande quantité de sang. Il tourna le dos à celle qui était maintenant tirée d'affaire et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Gajeel… commença-t-elle.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, grommela-t-il en continuant de s'éloigner.

\- Attends! Dit-elle tout de même en marchant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

\- Quoi? Se tourna-t-il agacé.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Si tu préfères, je te laisserai te débrouiller prochaine fois… ça va être moins chiant pour moi.

\- Gaw! Éclata-t-elle. T'es vraiment l'homme le plus désagréable de la terre! Je…j'essai juste de…

\- J'ai pas toute la journée! Se plaignit-il face à son hésitation.

\- Te dire merci! Dit-elle les joues en feu.

Elle fit une petite moue, mal à l'aise.

\- De toute façon, qui est assez stupide pour traîner seul dans la forêt, grommela-t-il à l'intention de Levy, mal à l'aise à son tour pour aucune raison valable.

\- Toi, apparemment, nota la jeune femme qu'il n'était pas l'unique personne à être seule en forêt.

Il la dévisagea, ne s'entendant visiblement pas à une telle réplique.

\- Gihi! T'en a dedans pour une crevette!

\- Levy, trancha-t-elle.

\- Hen?

\- Levy, pas crevette!

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'aime mieux crevette.

Elle s'assit au sol, les bras croisés, allongeant sa jambe blessée.

\- Tu fais quoi là?

\- Tu m'énerves! De toute façon je ne peux pas marcher.

Gajeel jeta un coup d'œil à sa jambe. Elle avait l'air aussi amoché que son propre bras. Il poussa un long soupir agacé puis s'approcha d'elle, se penchant en lui offrant son dos.

\- T'es au moins capable de grimper j'espère.

\- Quoi?

\- J'peux pas te prendre avec mon bras, va falloir monter toute seule.

\- Tu m'offres vraiment ton aide?

\- J'ai l'air de faire du yoga à ton avis? Aboya-t-il.

Le jeune homme attendit un moment avant de sentir des petits bras s'enrouler autour de son coup, la chaleur du contact de Levy se rependant dans son dos.

\- Merci, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait fâchée.

Un sourire se traça brièvement sur son visage. Décidément, elle en avait dedans pour une si petite personne, pensa-t-il, ne la trouvant qu'encore plus intrigante.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Faire connaissance

Les joues de Levy étaient plus brûlantes que jamais. Elle regrettait sa décision d'être allée lire dans la forêt. La journée était si belle qu'elle n'avait pas pu résister au fait de s'isoler ainsi dans la nature. Après tout, qui aurait deviné qu'une meute de loups passerait par là. Plus surprenant encore, qui aurait cru que Gajeel se trouverait là à cet exact instant. Bien qu'elle le déteste toujours, quoiqu'un peu moins maintenant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente de voir quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Et là, elle s'était retrouvée sur le dos de la personne qu'elle s'était promis d'éviter.

La manière dont il l'avait dévisagée plus tôt, indiquant indirectement qu'il pourrait aisément avoir le dessus sur elle sans effort lui avait déplut au plus haut point. Oui, elle était effectivement faible physiquement, elle détestait simplement se le faire rappeler. Sans lui, elle n'imaginait même pas ce qui serait advenue d'elle… Mais autant il avait été désagréable jusqu'ici, autant il prenait la peine de la transporter alors qu'il était lui-même blessé. Elle sentait aussi qu'il l'aidait à se tenir en équilibre dans son dos à l'aide de ses bras, et ce même si l'action était douloureuse pour lui du côté droit. Décidément, elle ne comprenait pas cet homme.

Alors qu'elle posait la tête sur son épaule, elle put remarquer à quel point ses cheveux, à l'allure pourtant sauvage, était doux. Ses mains étaient, quant à elles, brûlantes sur ses cuisses… Mais à quoi elle pensait! Le rouge monta de nouveau à ses joues et elle cacha son visage dans la nuque du jeune homme.

\- Hey! J'espère que t'es pas entrain de perdre conscience crevette, gronda Gajeel en sentant une nouvelle pression dans son cou.

\- Levy! S'exclama-t-elle au surnom qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'utiliser à sa plus grande frustration.

\- Ça répond à ma question, répliqua-t-il en constatent qu'elle avait encore plein d'aplomb.

\- Et toi? Toujours aussi désagréable?

En guise de réponse, il fit mine de la laisser tomber, déclenchant un petit cri de la part de la jeune femme, serrant plus que jamais sa prise sur Gajeel.

\- Gihi! Faut te tenir mieux que ça crevette!

\- Pourquoi t'a fait ça!

\- T'inquiète pas, je te laisserai pas tomber, rit-il de nouveau. Tu risques de casser.

« Mais c'est quoi mon problème? » pensa Levy alors que ses joues se tintaient un peu plus.

* * *

\- C'est vraiment magnifique! S'exclama Juvia une fois que Gray eut terminé la sculpture de fée qu'il avait commencé la vieille.

\- J'ai déjà eu des compliments, rit Gray, mais jamais aussi sincères que les tiens.

\- Mais Juvia aime vraiment beaucoup le travail de Gray!

Elle ne mentait pas. Depuis son départ d'avec Gajeel, elle avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à le regarder travailler. Okay… l'artiste lui-même était un chef d'œuvre aux yeux de la jeune femme, mais elle n'en aimait pas moins ce qu'il faisait. Après un moment passé à l'observer de loin, le jeune homme avait levé son regard sur elle. Juvia s'était donc approchée, s'assoyant sur un banc près de lui alors qu'il complétait la sculpture. Une fois l'œuvre achevée et rangée, il sorti un morceau de pierre beaucoup plus petit et le posa devant elle.

\- Tu veux essayer? Lui offrit-il.

Juvia se leva d'un bon, agitant ses mains devant elle en signe de négation.

\- Juvia n'a aucune idée comment faire de l'art! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je peux te montrer. C'est ton choix, dit-il en entreprenant de ranger le bloc qu'il venait de sortir.

\- Gray veut vraiment montrer à Juvia comment faire? Demanda-t-elle avec timidité, jouant avec ses doigts.

\- Je te le propose. Alors, on s'y met ou pas?

La jeune femme hocha finalement la tête pour confirmer à Gray qu'elle était prête à commencer. Suivant quelques directives, elle sélectionna avec hésitation un des instruments que lui proposait Gray et commença à travailler la pierre. C'était bien plus difficile qu'elle ne se l'imaginait et, plutôt que de tracer avec aisance la forme générale de sa sculpture, elle faisait s'écrouler des morceaux de pierre qui aurait dû rester en place.

\- C'est vrai que t'es nulle! Dit le jeune homme au-dessus de son épaule, déclenchant une moue couplé d'un rougissement chez la jeune femme.

\- Juvia s'avait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû essayer un art aussi magnifique que celui de Gray! Elle ne mérite pas de gâcher une telle beauté.

\- T'es une fille assez intense toi, conclut-il.

Juvia senti son cœur se serrer. Gajeel avait raison, elle lui a fait peur. Ou peut-être y avait-il une autre fille? Peut-être était-ce la petite blonde, qui était clairement en amour avec son Gray? Elle allait se lever d'un bond, mais elle sursauta plutôt en sentant des bras de chaque côté d'elle.

\- Tu t'y prends mal, dit-il à quelques centimètres de son oreille alors qu'il était penché vers elle et la statue.

Puis elle frémit un peu plus lorsqu'il mit ses mains sur les siennes pour l'aider à graver la pierre. Par elle ne savait quel miracle, l'instrument gravait la forme qu'ils voulaient.

\- Tu vois? Ce n'est pas si difficile quand tu sais comment t'y prendre.

Le cœur de Juvia bondissait de joie à l'idée de faire quelque chose s'approchant un peu du quotidien de son amour. Elle continua son travail de sorte à avoir quelque chose qui ressemblait au dauphin qu'elle avait imaginé. Bien sûr, les nombreuses interventions du jeune homme n'y étaient pas pour rien. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se leva d'un bon et s'élança sur Gray, les bras ouverts.

\- Merci! Juvia est très heureuse!

Contrairement à ses attentes, ce fut la poutre soutenant l'atelier plutôt que les bras de Gray qui l'attendirent. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle réalisa qu'il s'était tassé, ramassant tranquillement les instruments de sculpture.

\- Il commence à faire sombre, dit-il comme si elle n'avait rien fait. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

Bien que déçue qu'il se soit tassé, elle accepta avec joie son offre de la raccompagner.

* * *

Levy sortit ses clefs de sa poche, les tendant à Gajeel pour qu'il ouvre la porte de son petit appartement. Puis il la déposa sur le divan, portant de nouveau sa main à son bras maintenant libre, avant d'entreprendre de sortir de la maison sans un mot.

\- Attends! S'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Quoi encore, gronda-t-il, ayant visiblement hâte d'être tranquille.

\- Laisse-moi soigner ton bras, dit-elle les poings serrés, comme si elle luttait contre elle-même.

Gajeel ne répondit pas, mais ne sortit pas non plus. Elle profita de son hésitation pour se lever, s'aidant péniblement du mur pour atteindre la salle de bain.

\- Pas besoin de t'épuiser comme ça crevette, s'exaspéra-t-il.

Levy soupira, se concentrant pour ne pas perdre patience dû au surnom. « Tu lui dois bien ça » se dit-elle alors qu'elle boitillait, sa trousse de premiers soins maintenant à la main. Cependant, l'effort qu'elle demanda à sa jambe était trop grand trop tôt et elle perdit l'équilibre. Une main tachée de sang la retint.

Levy dévisagea le jeune homme qui était la seule raison pourquoi elle était toujours debout. « Comment était-il arrivé là si rapidement? »

\- Regarde-moi pas comme ça! Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas tomber, gronda-t-il devant son air hébété.

Le rouge tinta ses joues. Le détester devenait de plus en plus difficile. Elle secoua la tête, histoire de se remettre les idées en place, puis le laissa la guider de nouveau vers le divan.

\- Allez donne-moi ton bras, demanda-t-elle en tendant les mains.

\- Va pas croire que tu peux m'ordonner quoi que ce soit, se plaint-il en tendant tout de même son bras.

Encore une fois, la jeune femme dut se retenir pour ne pas s'emporter. Bien vite cependant, elle fut complètement absorbée par la tâche, traitant la plaie avec une telle délicatesse que Gajeel ne ressentit aucune douleur, du moins, pas plus de mal que ce qu'il sentait déjà.

\- J'ai bien peur que ça laisse des cicatrices sur ton bras, dit Levy avec regret une fois terminée.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas le moins du monde être dérangé par la chose. Puis il jeta un œil au pansement qu'elle venait de lui faire.

\- Pas mal pour une crevette! Dit-il satisfait.

\- T'es capable de faire des compliments sans m'insulter au passage? Bouda-t-elle les bras croisés.

\- Gihi!

\- Ah tu m'énerves à la fin! S'exclama-t-elle en lui lançant un coussin.

Gajeel l'arrêta sans peine d'une seule main, puis s'approcha de nouveau, glissant sa main sous sa cuisse.

\- Q…qu'est-ce que tu fais? Bégaya-t-elle prise au dépourvu, posant ses propres mains sur sa cuisse pour se couvrir.

\- J'ai l'air de faire quoi? Dit-il, ennuyé. T'as une plaie aussi à ce que je sache.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, ses joues s'empourprèrent. Ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote! « Stupide imagination », se dit-elle.

\- C'est quoi ton problème encore?

\- Rien! Mentit-elle.

\- Pfffff, dit ça à ton visage, dit Gajeel avant de se mettre lui-même au travail.

Ses mains sur sa cuisse semblaient encore plus brulantes que lorsqu'il la transportait. Quant à ses yeux, rouge comme le sang qui maculait une de ses mains, ils n'étaient plus aussi terrifiants qu'avant. Elle soupira. Décidément, pour une fille qui avait prévu éviter le plus possible cet homme désagréable, Levy avait échoué à la tâche. La jeune femme dû cependant s'avouer que sa présence lui était de moins en moins insupportable au fur et à mesure qu'elle faisait sa connaissance.

 **Et voilà! :) Chapitre un peu plus calme aujourd'hui laissant à nos personnages l'occasion de faire connaissance! Mais est-ce le calme avant la tempête?**

 **(Petite parenthèse : je trouve très drôle d'utiliser cette expression en ce moment puisque ce soir une grosse tempête de neige est annoncée au Québec, l'endroit où j'habite hahaha ;) )**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé! N'oubliez pas de m'écrire un petit commentaire pour que je puisse connaitre votre avis!**

 **Lily xx**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Trop tôt

Juvia regarda Gray travailler la pierre. En seulement trois jours, elle s'était déjà habituée à passer ses journées à ses côtés. Bien que Gray soit du type distant et plutôt solitaire, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangé par sa présence. Il se contentait de continuer ce qu'il faisait normalement, la laissant être à ses côtés. Depuis la veille, la jeune femme, étant maintenant familière avec le nom et la fonction des instruments de sculpture, s'était même avérée utile comme assistante de temps à autre. Elle avait d'ailleurs réussi à la dénicher un contrat simplement en discutant avec un des passants.

Tout semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Un pincement au cœur de Juvia la ramena à la réalité. « Ce n'est justement _pas_ vrai » pensa la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, devant se concentrer pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Trois jours… Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'elle avait promis à Gajeel qu'ils ne resteraient qu'assez longtemps pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Et, malgré ce qu'il disait, Juvia savait que Gajeel doutait de plus en plus de la culpabilité de Levy pour quoi que ce soit. Elle devait avouer qu'elle-même avait du mal à y croire.

Son cœur se serra encore plus. S'ils restaient plus longtemps, ce serait plutôt Gajeel et elle qui seraient la véritable source de danger. Mais comment pouvait-elle s'imaginer errant dans la forêt, craignant pour toujours que Phantom ne les retrouve, et ce loin de son précieux Gray. Ça y était! Ses larmes s'étaient échappées sur ses joues.

\- Hey! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive! S'exclama Gray visiblement mal à l'aise devant ses pleurs.

\- R..rien, laissa-t-elle tomber. Juvia aime simplement regarder Gray travailler…

\- Tu me regardes à l'instant alors pourquoi tu pleures!

\- Gray. Juvia doit…

\- _Attention!_

Sans que Juvia ne comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, Gray s'était jeté sur elle, la plaquant au sol. Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Depuis quand Gray était-il aussi audacieux? Des scénarios commencèrent à affluer de son imagination lorsqu'une voix l'attira de nouveau sur terre.

\- Mais à quoi tu joues? Cria Gray. Lève-toi!

Le cerveau de la jeune femme se remit à fonctionner normalement. Un homme et une femme se trouvaient devant eux. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour les reconnaitre. La femme, Sue, tenait dans ses mains un poignard identique à celui qui l'avait manquée de près. Elle et Boze, l'homme à ses côtés, étaient des membres de Phantom. « Non… Pas maintenant » pensa-t-elle. « Pas alors que Gray est ici! ». Elle avait été stupide. Elle aurait dû avoir quitté l'endroit plus tôt.

\- Juvia! Commença Sue. J'avoue que tu me déçois… Nous qui croyaient que Gajeel et toi seriez un plus grand défi…

\- Où est Gajeel? Demanda Juvia d'une voix tremblante, ignorant l'insulte de son ancienne coéquipière.

Elle savait bien que son ami était un excellent combattant. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il avait été le seul à l'avoir acceptée telle qu'elle était, avec qui elle avait pu développer un lien d'amitié. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas se permettre de le perdre.

\- Totomaru et une de nos nouvelles recrues sont déjà sur son cas, ricana Sue, alimentant ses craintes.

\- Comment peux-tu attaquer tes…

\- Mes quoi? Coupa son attaquante. Mes partenaires? Tu ne l'es plus depuis que tu as trahit Phantom!

\- Juvia n'a pas…

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas à quoi t'attendre! Intervint Boze, la même froideur dans son regard que Sue. Tu savais très bien ce qui arriverait lorsque tu as déserté.

\- Juvia n'est pas un assassin! Cria-t-elle.

\- Dommage, un vrai membre de Phantom l'est si nécessaire, dit-elle en lançant un autre poignard dans sa direction.

Elle esquiva ce dernier de justesse.

\- Gray doit aller se mettre à l'abri! Juvia doit régler ses problèmes seule, dit-elle en tendant son bras devant lui, l'écartant hors du combat.

\- Je n'ai pas tout saisi, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse seule avec eux.

\- Juvia est entrainée au combat depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Elle va s'en sortir, mais Gray doit être en sécurité, dit-elle sans flancher.

\- C'est une blague, c'est ça? Dit Gray, un sourire aux lèvres en frappant un de ses poings dans l'autre main. Les batailles contre Natsu vont enfin servir à quelque chose!

Juvia n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il empoignait un de ses outils tranchants et l'utilisa contre Boze. La jeune femme ne put toutefois pas se porter à son aide, étant elle-même attaquée par Sue.

\- Laisse tomber ton petit copain, dit-elle, tu ne vas pas vivre bien plus longtemps de toute façon!

« Petit-copain? » Juvia dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour retrouver ses esprits et chasser la délicieuse idée de son esprit pour l'instant. Après tout, elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de le revoir si Sue arrivait à ses fins. La colère s'empara d'elle a cette pensée et Juvia devint bien plus redoutable que quelques secondes auparavant. Elle fit tomber des mains de son adversaire un troisième poignard qu'elle venait à peine de sortir de ses poches, enchainant sans délais une série d'agiles coups de pied. Par un dernier sur sa tempe, Sue s'écroula par terre sans avoir eu l'occasion de répliquer, permettant à Juvia d'enfin jeter un œil vers Gray.

Pour quelqu'un n'ayant suivi aucune formation, il arrivait à bien tenir le rythme. Cependant, son manque d'expérience commençait à se faire sentir contre quelqu'un comme Boze et ce dernier parvint à faire tomber l'arme improvisée de son amour. Le sang se glaça dans les veines de Juvia alors qu'il arriva à lui entailler le bras, s'apprêtant à abattre son épée de nouveau sur lui.

\- Personne ne touche à Gray! Rugit-elle, le regard plus déterminé que jamais en s'élançant sur son ancien coéquipier.

Elle put voir un éclat de peur dans son regard lorsqu'elle réussit à lui faire tomber son épée à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi tout d'un coup? Dit Boze en voyant son regard plus noir que jamais.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une quelconque réponse qu'il sombrait déjà dans l'inconscience face aux puissants coups d'une Juvia déchainée, rejoignant Sue.

À bout de souffle, la jeune femme retrouva ses esprits et couru vers Gray.

\- Gray! Dis à Juvia que tout va bien! S'écria-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Ça va, pas la peine de t'emporter comme ça!

Elle soupira de soulagement, jetant tout de même un œil à la plaie pour confirmer qu'il disait la vérité, puis fit un tour d'horizon. Ils avaient réussi à écarter la menace, constata-t-elle… pour l'instant.

\- Juvia, reprit finalement Gray, la faisant presque sursauter. Qui c'était? Et c'est quoi Phantom?

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux. Juvia savait qu'elle lui devait des explications, mais elle s'était juré de ne pas en parler. Elle croisa le regard perçant du jeune homme. Oui, elle lui devait la vérité.

\- Juvia, va tout dire à Gray.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers son meilleur ami. Avait-il eu autant de chance qu'elle?

\- Juvia promet, reprit-elle. Elle doit simplement s'assurer que Gajeel soit sain et sauf avant.

* * *

Le bras de Gajeel de faisait souffrir. Le mouvement qu'il avait fait pour se protéger contre ce bâtard de Totomaru avait partiellement ouvert la plaie à son bras, fraiche d'à peine quelques jours et trop profonde pour être complètement cicatrisée. Bien que la recrue ne semble pas de taille, le jeune homme savait que Totomaru avait été, avec lui et Juvia, parmi les meilleurs éléments de Phantom. « J'espère que cette écervelée de Juvia va regarder ailleurs que son pervers » pensa-t-il en se doutant qu'elle devrait sans doute elle-même se défendre.

\- Bats-toi tant que tu veux, Redfox, lança son adversaire, ramenant son attention vers lui. Que tu le veuilles ou non, on va se débarrasser de la vermine de Phantom tout en finissant le boulot que t'étais trop lâche pour faire toi-même.

« La crevette! », pensa-t-il, sentant sa mâchoire et ses poings se serrer.

\- Gihi, le provoqua-t-il tout de même de son sourire caractéristique. Un incapable comme toi et son chien de poche ne feront rien de tout ça.

Il sorti son épée de son bras gauche, celui qui était toujours intact. Heureusement, lors de ses nombreux entrainements, il avait fini par être ennuyé et avait décidé de s'exercer de sa main non dominante pour faire changement. Il était vite devenu ambidextre et maniait son arme avec presqu'autant d'agilité de la gauche.

Le combat était plutôt à son avantage, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à désarmer son adversaire, une lame s'enfonça dans sa chair, lui soutirant un grondement de douleur. Seuls ses réflexes étaient responsables du poignard dans son bras plutôt que dans sa nuque, ayant levé sa main droite à temps pour bloquer l'attaque lancée par la recrue. Il allait devoir aussi garder un œil sur la petite merde qui accompagnait Totomaru, se plaignit-il mentalement. À moins que… Suivant l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir, Gajeel évita le nouveau coup d'épée qui fondait sur lui et, plutôt que de tenter de nouveau de le désarmer, il lui donna une poussée en direction d'un deuxième couteau qui lui était destiné.

\- Gihi! Stupide gamin, laissa-t-il tomber face à Totomaru qui se plaignait du projectile dans son épaule.

Ayant de nouveau retrouvé son avantage, il parvint, non sans acquérir d'autres coupures sur ses bras et jambes, quoique superficielles, à mettre son adversaire au tapis. Le plus jeune, se battant de toute évidence dans un de ses premiers réels combats, ne fournit pratiquement aucune résistance pour un gars comme Gajeel.

L'assaut terminé, il retira le couteau toujours dans son bras d'un cri étouffé. Phantom était rapide. Ils les avaient retrouvés rapidement, bien trop tôt aux yeux de Gajeel. Sur cette pensée, il ne perdit pas plus de temps avant de s'élancer vers la petite maison de Levy, espérant qu'ils n'aient pas déjà « complété le travail ».

 **On commence à vraiment entrer dans le vif du sujet! Au prochain chapitre, on en apprendre un peu plus sur nos personnages! Sur ce, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et bonne journée :)**

 **Lily xx**


	6. Chaptitre 6 : Passé

**Bonjour!**

 **Voici la suite de l'attaque surprise de Phantom ainsi que des informations sur les personnages!**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez :) Bon samedi!**

 **Lily xxx**

Levy pensait sincèrement à arrêter de lire à l'extérieur. À peine avait-elle eut le temps de lire quelques pages de son roman qu'un bruit avait attiré son attention. Encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps d'être trop concentrée sur sa lecture, sans quoi elle ne serait même plus de ce monde. Se levant d'un bon à en faire tomber sa chaise, elle jeta un œil au-dessus de son épaule pour constater que ce qui venait de passer à deux doigts de sa tête était une épée. Son teint devint livide lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'une personne se trouvait devant elle, un regard aussi noir que la nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle recula et perdit pied. Sa jambe n'était pas complètement rétablie depuis l'attaque des loups, sans compter qu'elle ne semblait avoir aucun tonus dans les jambes à l'instant même. S'étirant, la jeune femme put ramasser un râteau, s'en servant de justesse pour bloquer une deuxième attaque. Malheureusement, amoché comme il était maintenant, Levy doutait fortement qu'elle puisse de servir de nouveau de l'outil de jardin. Elle s'apprêtait à crier, mais aucun son n'eut l'occasion de sortir de sa bouche avant de se faire bâillonner par la main de son attaquant, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

\- Oh non, petite fée! Ne penses pas pouvoir appeler à l'aide. Et crois-le sur parole, _moi_ , je ne serai pas lâche comme les deux autres.

Puis il approcha la lame de son épée de sa gorge. Les larmes de la jeune femme coulaient sur ses joues. Allait-elle vraiment mourir sans comprendre ce qui lui était arrivée? Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas regarder son assassin à son dernier instant. Puis un bruit mat se fit entendre. Elle ne put se retenir d'ouvrir les yeux avant de croiser un regard rouge la dévisageant. Puis elle comprit que son attaquant était désormais inconscient.

\- Gajeel…souffla-t-elle à celui qui, pour la deuxième fois en à peine trois jours venait de lui sauver la vie.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de l'aider à tasser le corps inanimé de son ennemi de sur elle. Comment avait-il su qu'elle avait besoin d'aide? Et pourquoi avait-elle simplement eu besoin d'aide? Et quels autres? Beaucoup trop de questions accaparaient sa tête. Cependant, une voix féminine, visiblement à bout de souffle, interrompu son fil de pensée.

\- Gajeel! Entendit-elle crier. Juvia est tellement contente de voir que Gajeel et Levy vont bien!

\- Ils t'ont trouvée aussi? Dit Gajeel à son amie.

\- Oui, Juvia a aussi subit des attaques…

\- Okay, tu as promis de t'expliquer, intervint Gray. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous?

Bien que Levy n'ajoute rien, le regard qu'elle jeta aux deux visiteurs en disait long : elle aussi brûlait de savoir.

\- Juvia ne sait pas comment…

\- Commence par le début, proposa Gray.

\- Pourquoi il est là lui, se plaint Gajeel en pointant Gray.

\- Gray a aidé Juvia à s'en sortir, le défendit la jeune femme.

\- Tssss, fit Gajeel ennuyé de voir une autre personne mêlée à leurs histoires. Faut un endroit tranquille, ajouta-t-il en entrant sans invitation dans la maison de Levy.

\- Hey! Se plaint-elle devant l'impolitesse du jeune homme.

Juvia, beaucoup plus douce que son ami d'enfance, lui prit les mains et demanda.

\- Est-ce que Levy permet qu'on discute plus tranquillement à l'intérieur?

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle à la jeune femme. C'est juste que Gajeel est tellement… tellement…

\- Juvia comprend qu'il soit difficile à saisir, mais Gajeel a un bien plus grand cœur qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

Levy ne répondit rien. Après tout, malgré son air bourru et sa constante mauvaise humeur, le jeune homme lui avait sauvé la vie sans hésiter. Sans compter qu'il l'avait ramenée et soignée… Décidément, il était un cas particulier. Soupirant, elle entra chez elle à la suite de Gray et Juvia.

* * *

Tous étaient assis dans le salon, sauf Gajeel qui avait refusé de s'assoir, se dévisageant en attendant que quelqu'un ne brise la glace.

\- On ne va pas y passer la journée! Se plaint Gajeel rompant enfin le silence.

\- T'as qu'à commencer, tête de métal, s'impatienta Gray. T'en sait clairement plus que Levy et moi!

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tête de métal?

\- Non! Gajeel! S'exclama Juvia en tirant son ami loin de Gray à qui il jetait un regard menaçant.

\- Quelqu'un peut nous dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin! S'exclama Levy qui n'avait pas du tout envie qu'on se batte, particulièrement pas dans sa maison.

\- Va y Juvia, gronda Gajeel en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Cette dernière poussa un soupir, puis commença.

\- Les personnes qui ont attaqué aujourd'hui font partie d'une organisation nommée Phantom.

\- Phantom? Répéta Gray. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous veulent?

\- Phantom œuvre de manière indépendante pour diminuer le crime du royaume depuis des décennies. Jusqu'à un peu plus tôt que la semaine dernière, Gajeel et Juvia en faisaient partis.

\- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Levy. Pourquoi attaquer leurs anciens camarades alors?

\- On a déserté, crevette, la coupa Gajeel d'un ton agacé. On avait une mission et on ne l'a pas remplie.

Gajeel vit les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandir sous la nouvelle.

\- Ils essaient de vous tuer pour ça? Je croyais que c'était un organisme pour le bien!

\- Phantom ne laisse pas de deuxième chance, gronda-t-il. Ils sont indépendants et n'obéissent qu'à leurs propres règles.

\- Quel genre de mission avez-vous déserté pour mériter une peine aussi sévère? Intervint Gray, tout aussi choqué.

Le regard de Gajeel rencontra celui de Juvia. Puis la jeune femme répondit enfin.

\- On devait mettre à mort un accusé, dit-elle la gorge serrée.

Un autre silence commençait à s'installer.

\- Vous…vous avez eu d'autres missions du genre? Demanda Levy d'une voix timide.

\- Si tu veux savoir si nous avons déjà tué, non, trancha le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. C'était la première fois en dix ans qu'on nous donnait une mission d'assassinat.

\- Attends... dix ans? Demanda Gray. Ils recrutent des enfants? A moins que vous ne soyez beaucoup plus vieux que vous en avez l'air…

Juvia secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Les parents de Juvia tout comme ceux de Gajeel travaillaient pour Phantom avant même notre naissance. Nous avions 9 ans lors de nos premières missions assistées, clarifia la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi ils n'interviennent pas alors? S'emporta Levy. Quels parents acceptent de voir leur enfant condamnés à...

\- Ils sont morts depuis longtemps, crevette, la coupa-t-il.

\- Nous étions à peine capables de marcher lorsque nos parents ont eu la mission de protéger une famille royale, expliqua Juvia. Ça a été un carnage. La famille n'a pas survécu et beaucoup des membres de Phantom, dont nos parents et notre ancien dirigeant, y ont laissé la vie…

Bien qu'ils n'aient pas connus leurs parents, la tristesse pouvait se lire sur le visage de Juvia, même sur celui de Gajeel si on y portait attention. Puis, les explications terminées, Juvia finit par sortir suivi de près par Gray. Les deux était déjà loin lorsque Levy se retourna sur Gajeel, n'ayant pas bougé, accoté à un des murs. Son regard était pensif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement.

\- Rien.

\- T'es visiblement dérangé par quelque chose. Et tu es encore là alors que Juvia et Gray sont déjà partis.

\- Bye, dit-il en entreprenant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Dit moi ce qui ne va pas, lui redemanda-t-elle d'une voix qui semblait inquiète en se plaçant devant l'entrée.

Gajeel émit un grondement. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le fait qu'elle puisse lire en lui aussi bien. La plupart du temps, les gens s'en foutaient et l'ignorait, mais elle… Elle le fixait avec un regard intense, sans toutefois être impatient. Elle attendait simplement qu'il se décide à lui dire ce qui le tracassait.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu faire pour t'attirer l'attention de Phantom, laissa-t-il tomber après un moment.

\- Moi? Mais…

\- Ils ne t'attaquaient pas à cause de moi ou Juvia. Ils en avaient aussi après toi.

Son teint perdit toutes ses couleurs. Visiblement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à être la cible des attaques.

\- Pourquoi…

\- C'est ce que je te demande, s'impatienta Gajeel.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, je… il doit y avoir une erreur…

\- Ce n'est pas une erreur, laissa-t-il tomber en serrant les dents. Bon sens, crevette! C'est la deuxième attaque prévue sur toi!

\- Quoi? Mais je n'ai jamais…

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup. Le regard qu'avait Gajeel à l'instant. L'air tendu qu'il avait eu en la voyant pour la première fois. Le fait qu'il ait sût qu'elle subissait une attaque… Les propos que lui avait lancés son assassin… Non, elle s'imaginait des choses c'est sûr… Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, chassant l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir.

\- _Tu_ étais notre cible, confirma Gajeel, les mots la heurtant aussi brutalement que s'il l'avait frappée.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le divan, fixant le vide. Quant à Gajeel, une colère s'empara de lui sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Une criminelle ne serait pas dans cet état en apprenant sa condamnation à mort. Une criminelle serait nerveuse, fâchée, aurait peut-être même des regrets. La crevette ne montrait rien de tout ça. Elle semblait triste, perdue, complètement sous le choc. Gajeel frappa son poing sur la table, s'appuyant sur ses mains alors qu'il tournait dos à la jeune femme. Pourquoi la situation le fâchait-il autant! Puis, sans qu'il ne l'ait entendu approcher, il sentit des mains s'enrouler autour de son torse, des larmes imbibant son chandail dans son dos.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

\- Quoi?

\- Je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi Phantom en a contre moi, mais toi… Juvia et toi… vous avez tout perdu à cause de moi…

\- On n'est plus des enfants, gronda-t-il. On va se débrouiller comme toujours.

Il lui faisant toujours dos, mais il pouvait sentir ses larmes qui affluaient maintenant dans son chandail.

\- Je veux aller parler au dirigeant de Phantom, décida-t-elle.

Gajeel se tendit.

\- T'es folle ou quoi? S'emporta-t-il, la forçant à le lâcher. C'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai entendue de ma vie! Tu ne tiendras pas deux secondes avant qu'on ne te mette à mort.

\- Mais toi tu es de Phantom et…

\- J'étais sur le point de te tuer crevette! À deux doigts! Beugla-t-il. Sans Juvia tu serais six pieds sous terre, morte de ma propre main.

Visiblement, il détestait l'idée. Mais que pouvait-il y faire s'il était égoïste au point d'accepter de tuer quelqu'un sans en connaître la raison, simplement pour sa propre sécurité? Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, qu'elle soit prise de panique, mais au lieu de ça, elle lui dit la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu.

\- Merci.

\- T'es sourde ou quoi? Je viens de te dire que je t'ai presque tuée!

Elle nia d'un hochement de tête.

\- Tu as risqué ta vie, non tu risques toujours ta vie simplement pour avoir épargné une inconnue.

\- Dit ça à Juvia, laissa-t-il tomber, serrant un peu plus ses poings toujours sur la table en faisant de nouveau dos à la jeune femme qui, bien qu'elle ne le tenait plus dans ses bras, n'était pas pour autant bien loin.

Elle eut un rire forcé, indiquant qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui disait. Il se retourna incrédule. Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux. Il ne voyait aucune peur dans ses yeux noisette.

\- Il ne faut pas te connaitre depuis bien longtemps pour comprendre à quel point tu es têtu, souffla-t-elle. Si tu avais vraiment voulu me tuer, je suis certaine que je ne serais pas ici pour en discuter.

Pouvait-elle vraiment avoir raison? Pouvait-elle vraiment mieux le comprendre qu'il ne se comprenait lui-même? Non. Elle n'était qu'une idiote. Une idiote qui avait foi en la mauvaise personne. Il était brusque, égoïste. Il l'avait été par le passé et il le serait toujours.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Pluie

**Bonjour tout le monde :D Voici un 7** **ème** **chapitre, complètement du point de vue féminin en cette journée de la femme! (Pour être honnête, c'est complètement un hasard haha, mais chut ;) ) Bref, petit chapitre plus tranquille que le dernier, laissant à nos personnages l'occasion de se connaitre un peu plus :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Lily xx**

Levy ne pouvait s'empêcher de soutenir le regard de Gajeel. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle le pensait vraiment. Alors que la première impression qu'elle avait eue de lui, quelques jours à peine auparavant, avait été désastreuse, elle voyait maintenant le jeune homme sous un tout autre jour. Aucune personne profondément mauvaise ne l'aurait aidée comme il l'avait fait. Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore complètement, elle était déterminée à croire en lui alors qu'il ne semblait pas le faire lui-même.

Quant au problème dans lequel elle l'avait indirectement mené, sans oublier Juvia, elle comptait bien le résoudre, ou du moins tenter de le faire du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. S'il croyait qu'elle allait rester les bras croisés alors qu'ils étaient tous en danger, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

\- Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un que je puisse aller voir ? Reprit-elle.

\- T'es vraiment têtue, ma parole! S'énerva Gajeel. Rentre-toi ça dans la tête, cria-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien, personne à Phantom ne vas t'aider! Personne!

\- Et si j'allais voir quelqu'un au-dessus de Phantom.

\- Bonne chance pour trouver ça !

\- Le roi ? Avança-t-elle en le déstabilisant. L'organisation a beau être autonome, le roi a surement autorité même sur Phantom, non?

Gajeel s'arrêta un moment, semblant réfléchir un peu.

\- C'est une idée stupide, gronda-t-il.

C'était probablement la seule réponse qu'il avait trouvé, se dit Levy. Dans tous les cas, c'était son seul moyen de tenter quelque chose.

\- Comme tu me le fais si gentiment remarquer aux dix minutes, je suis petite et je ne sais pas vraiment comment me défendre. S'il y a une chose que je sais faire, c'est bien de me servir des mots.

\- T'utilises justement beaucoup trop de mots en ce moment, se plaint-il.

\- T'es vraiment invivable! S'exclama-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing sur son torse.

Son poing lui fit aussitôt souffrir, mais ça, aucune chance qu'elle ne le laisse paraître.

\- Gihi ! Pas de problème à croire que tu ne sais pas te défendre avec des coups pareils! Je paris que tu vas te faire plus de mal en frappant que celui que tu frappes.

\- Tu vas me montrer alors, si t'es si fort que ça ?

\- Et pourquoi je voudrais perdre mon temps sur une crevette comme toi?

La rage monta rapidement en la jeune femme. Pour qui se prenait-il? Oui, elle était de nature frêle! Elle avait été idiote de croire qu'il veuille lui porter de l'importance.

\- Stupide Gajeel! S'emporta-t-elle, en se retournant, faisant plusieurs pas rapides vers l'extérieur.

Puis elle trébucha de nouveau dans l'empressement à cause de sa jambe toujours blessée. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour tomber, s'en voulut-elle, les joues en feu, tentant sans succès de se relever comme si rien n'était.

\- Hey! Pas la peine de t'emporter comme ça, s'exaspéra Gajeel, la rejoignant en deux enjambées, tu vas te faire mal.

\- Dit le donc que je suis trop faible pour marcher!

\- Mais t'es agaçante à la fin! Je dis juste de te calmer. Pour l'instant, il n'y a aucun entraînement possible dans ton état.

Levy ne répondit rien. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, elle était sans mots. Avait-il vraiment parlé d'entraînement?

\- Regarde-moi pas comme ça!

\- Tu veux vraiment m'entraîner?

\- C'est tellement compliqué dans ta tête, soupira le jeune homme. C'est ce que t'as demandé non?

\- C'est toi qui compliques tout!

\- Gihi ! C'est ça…

Une moue apparue sur le visage à son insu, étirant encore plus le sourire de Gajeel. Cela n'eut l'effet que d'agacer Levy d'avantage. Enfin… ça ne l'agaçait pas _tant_ que ça. Quelque chose derrière ce sourire provocateur avait quelque chose de… charmant. Cette dernière idée déclencha presque le fou rire de la jeune femme. Charmant était probablement le dernier qualificatif qu'elle pouvait attribuer à Gajeel, et pourtant…

\- J'y vais crevette, dit-il simplement en interrompant son fil de pensées.

Sans attendre de réponse, il ouvrit la porte. Cependant, une colonne d'eau l'attendit derrière celle-ci. Depuis quand pleuvait-il si fortement? Se demanda la jeune femme. Décidément, ses pensées l'avaient accaparée beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

\- T'es pas pour partir sous cette pluie! S'exclama-t-elle alors que Gajeel semblait prêt à quand même sortir dehors.

\- Va pas croire que j'ai peur d'une petite pluie, gronda-t-il sans tout de même sortir.

Un court silence s'installa avant que Levy ne prenne la parole de nouveau.

\- P…pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas un peu, dit-elle d'une petite voix. De toute façon, tu sais que Juvia n'est probablement pas seule dans la chambre que vous partagez, ajouta-t-elle devant son hésitation.

Sa dernière phrase eut pour effet immédiat de déclencher une grimace de dégoût chez le jeune homme. Cette fois, Levy ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire!

\- Tu sais, Gray n'est pas un mauvais gars, avança Levy, contenant à peine son rire.

\- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, gronda-t-il tout bas, contredisant ses dires.

\- Tu parles! Rit-elle pour de bon cette fois. On dirait un grand frère qui chasse tous les prétendants de sa petite sœur!

\- Redit ça pour voir?

\- T'as l'air d'un grand frère! Rit-elle.

Elle dût cependant s'éclipser aussitôt, Gajeel répondant à sa provocation en marchant droit sur elle.

\- Gihi! Tu crois aller où comme ça crevette, dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille avant de la jeter sur son épaule qui n'était pas blessée.

\- Laisse-moi descendre!

\- Pas avant que t'aie retiré ce que tu as dit.

\- Pas question, s'entêta-t-elle.

\- Tant pis, dit-il d'un haussement d'épaule faisant faire à Levy un petit bon par la même occasion.

Puis il fit quelques pas vers l'extérieur, faisant mine de sortir.

\- Non! Se plaint-elle alors que les torrents de pluies tombaient tout juste devant son visage. Je retire ce que j'ai dit! Je retire ce que j'ai dit! S'exclama-t-elle à la hâte.

\- Gihi! J'aime mieux ça.

\- Stupide Gajeel!

* * *

\- J'aurais pas dû tant traîner, se plaint Gray, assis en caleçons sur le lit de Juvia, alors qu'il était coincé à l'intérieur pour le moment. Je déteste la pluie!

La jeune femme, quant à elle, avait du mal à simplement entretenir une conversation décente. Normalement, elle détestait elle aussi la pluie, plus que quiconque et ce, même si elle adorait l'eau en général. Mais cette pluie-là était pour elle une bénédiction. Son beau, magnifique, parfait Gray était sur son lit pratiquement nu! Son cœur battait la chamade. Mais attend! Pensa-t-elle. S'il était du genre aventureux, peut-être qu'il voudrait… La jeune femme repartit dans ses fabulations, les mains sur ses joues cramoisies.

\- Eu… Juvia? La ramena le jeune homme sur terre d'un ton ennuyé. T'es certaine que ça va?

\- Comment ça ne pourrait pas aller? Répondit-elle d'emblée.

\- Il pleut, dit-il platement.

\- Mais Juvia est en si bonne compagnie! Dit-elle de son plus beau sourire.

Il la dévisagea un peu, toujours sérieux, les avant-bras appuyés sur ses genoux, avant que son air ne s'adoucisse finalement par une sourire.

\- T'as toujours cette manière de voir du positif partout. Ça fait du bien d'avoir un point de vue comme le tien parfois… Hey!

Ça en était trop pour le cœur de la pauvre Juvia qui s'emballa de nouveau, s'approcha en deux secondes de Gray. Sans qu'il ne l'ait vu arriver, elle était assise près de lui, ses bras enroulés autour d'un des siens.

\- Juvia aime tellement Gray! Ne put-elle contenir plus longtemps.

\- Ça va, ça va! Tente-t-il de la calmer. Un peu trop de positif à mon goût. Faut pas exagérer quand même!

\- Juvia est désolée, dit-elle en le lâchant aussitôt, contemplant ses mains nerveusement. Juvia ne voulait pas…

\- Mais tu vas te calmer à la fin? Soupira-t-il.

Un grondement provenant de l'estomac de Juvia attira leur attention.

\- Eum…. Depuis quand t'as pas mangé, demanda Gray en jetant un air intrigué à son ventre.

\- Juvia a mangé avant de partir de la maison ce matin et…

\- T'as rien avalé depuis? Pourquoi t'as rien dit quand j'ai pris ma pause diner?

\- Juvia n'avait pas apporté de repas et elle ne voulait pas priver Gray du sien alors…

Il soupira de nouveau.

\- Je reviens, dit-il.

Juvia n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit avant qu'il ne sorte en trombes de la chambre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, complètement trempé, posant un sac de toile sur la table. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il en sortit une miche de pain et du fromage.

\- Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est-ce que j'avais chez moi, expliqua-t-il devant son air bouche bée. Allez, va-y mange ! L'encouragea-t-il d'un sourire.

À cet instant, le cœur de Juvia fondit, semblant aussi liquide que la pluie qui faisait des ravages à l'extérieur. Jamais elle ne cesserait d'aimer cet homme, se dit-elle. Jamais.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Désolée

Levy se réveilla tôt ce matin-là. La veille, sa jambe n'était pas encore tout à fait rétablie. Ce matin, cependant, elle avait été soulagée de voir qu'elle serait suffisamment stable pour faire le voyage d'une journée qu'elle avait prévue.

Gajeel avait dit qu'elle était têtue. Malgré le fait que ce soit aussi le cas du jeune homme, il avait probablement raison sur ce point. Levy n'était pas prête à laisser tomber son idée d'exposer la situation au palais. Ses chances de réussite étaient probablement très minces, mais elle n'allait pas laisser tomber la seule piste lui permettant d'aider ceux lui ayant sauvé la vie. Après avoir mis dans un petit sac quelques livres pour se distraire durant le trajet et empaqueter quelque chose pour manger, Levy plaça le sac en bandoulière et se dirigea vers la taverne pour aller déjeuner.

À son entrée dans le bâtiment, Levy chercha Lucy, sa meilleure amie, du regard. «Dommage», pensa-t-elle, elle aurait bien voulu la saluer avant d'entamer la longue journée qui l'attendait. Certes, aussi difficile que ce soit pour elle de ne pas tout partager avec Lucy, elle avait pris la décision de ne pas parler de la situation. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Mais elle aurait au moins aimé la voir un peu. Elle soupira. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas besoin de se retenir d'en parler.

Elle commanda son déjeuner habituel à la toujours aussi souriante Mirajane qui lui servit son assiette avant de retourner nettoyer le comptoir un peu plus loin. Levy sourit. Ce comptoir était probablement le comptoir le plus propre que la terre ait jamais portée. Disons simplement que Mira portait une attention particulière à ce coin du bar, ou du moins, à la personne étant toujours assise à ce coin du bar. Laxus, quant à lui, était simplement assis, ne semblant pas se préoccuper du monde entier. Tout le monde habitant à Fairy Tail espérait cependant qu'un jour les amis d'enfances finiraient par arrêter d'ignorer leur attirance et, enfin, former un couple.

Levy reporta son attention sur son assiette et termina son repas en vitesse. Puis elle remit son sac sur son dos et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Tu t'en va où comme ça si tôt, la fit se retourner une voix rauque.

Gajeel était assis à une des tables, prenant également son déjeuner. Devant l'hésitation de la jeune femme, son air devint plus sérieux.

\- Tu prévois pas faire quelque chose de stupide j'espère.

\- Et bien… Commença-t-elle avec hésitation.

Puis elle se reprit, mettant plus de conviction dans sa voix.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais voir le roi!

\- Et je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une idée stupide, maugréa-t-il.

Elle fit une moue agacée, cherchant quoi répondre, mais une voix alarmée les interrompit.

\- Gajeel! C'est terrible! S'exclama Juvia.

\- Quoi? Demanda le principal intéressé, se levant d'un bon à la recherche d'un danger potentiel.

\- Gray n'est pas à la taverne ce matin! Et cette blonde qui le suit partout non plus! C'est certain qu'elle prévoit lui faire une déclaration d'amour!

\- Blonde? Lucy? Demanda Levy intriguée alors que Gajeel était visiblement de mauvaise humeur à cause de la fausse alerte de son amie, se laissant tomber sur son banc de nouveau.

\- Et si Gray finissait par succomber et…

\- Juvia… Dit une voix avec découragement dans son dos. Je suis juste ici.

\- Gray! S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant.

Amusée par la scène animée par l'intense Juvia, Levy s'approcha de Gray.

\- Je crois bien que tu t'es trouvé une admiratrice, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de son ami qui semblait de plus en plus découragé par la situation.

À peine eut-elle l'occasion de compléter sa phrase que Juvia la fusilla du regard.

\- Ce n'est parce que Levy à un œil sur Gajeel que Juvia baisse sa garde pour autant, la prévint-elle.

\- Quoi? S'exclama la jeune femme maintenant rouge comme une pivoine. Jamais je ne vais…

Mais Juvia ne l'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupée à suivre Gray un peu plus loin.

\- Tssss. Cette fille à le cerveau qui flotte dans l'eau, gronda Gajeel, ennuyé, ignorant au plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme le dernier commentaire de Juvia.

Le visage un peu moins rouge, quoique toujours écarlate, Levy finit par reprendre ses esprits.

\- Bon! Je ferais mieux de me mettre en route, dit-elle en se retournant vers la porte.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part, grommela-t-il après l'avoir suivi à l'extérieur, claquant la porte de la taverne derrière lui.

\- Parce qu'en plus d'être incroyablement agaçant t'es sourd? Je te l'ai déjà dit, je vais aller voir le roi que tu le veuilles ou non! À moins que tu préfères que j'aille directement voir Phantom? Le provoqua-t-elle.

\- Et les gens par ici disent que tu es brillante, marmonna-t-il découragé. À moins que tu sois simplement suicidaire…

Il suspendit sa phrase alors que des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. À Phantom, il n'avait tout simplement jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer. Un tel acte était signe de faiblesse là-bas. Une sensation désagréable effleura son bas ventre. Allait-elle arrêter de pleurer à la fin?

\- Je ne veux pas de cette vie Gajeel, dit-elle tout bas. Je ne veux pas avoir à toujours regarder mes arrières, vivre en fugitive alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Et, aussi désagréable que tu puisses être, je ne veux pas de cette vie pour toi non plus.

Elle se retenait maintenant de plus en plus pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

\- T'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Juvia et moi crevette…

\- Mais je le fais quand même! Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la faire alors accepte le.

\- Hummm…

\- Bye Gajeel, arriva-t-elle à dire alors que les larmes commençaient à bel et bien tomber sur ses joues.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la gare, mais senti la présence de Gajeel derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas le courage de se retourner, sachant très bien qu'elle allait empirer ses larmes si elle croisait son regard. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il continuait de la suivre sur plusieurs mètres, elle inspira profondément.

\- Si t'es bornée et stupide au point d'y aller quand même, va falloir que je t'accompagne, lui dit-il avant qu'elle ne puisse placer un mot.

\- Gajeel, je…

\- Allez viens, on va manquer le train si tu continues, dit-il en faisant quelques pas vers l'avant.

* * *

Le trajet était pénible, _très_ pénible, pour Gajeel. Il avait eu beau tenter de le cacher ou de faire comme si rien n'était depuis son plus jeune âge, les transports en tout genre avaient toujours été son plus grand cauchemar. Cette fois-ci ne fut pas une exception et, dès que le train de mit en mouvement, une vague de nausée l'assaillit.

\- Gajeel? Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui l'accompagnait.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter crevette, tout va…

Il ne put compléter sa phrase, sans quoi, son déjeuner aurait été expulsé de son estomac de manière désagréable. Ne se préoccupant pas de ce qui l'entourait, il resta figé un instant, tentant de retrouver un minimum de contenance, puis repéra le banc le plus près et s'y allongea, posant sa tête sur quelque chose de confortable. Puis il sentit des doigts passer timidement dans sa chevelure. Gajeel devait l'avouer, quelque part entre son envie de vomir ou mourir, les doigts passant entre ses cheveux avaient quelque chose d'apaisant. Puis, à un certain point, le jeune homme dût s'être endormi puisque la prochaine chose qu'il senti fut une petite main lui secouant l'épaule.

\- Huuummmm? Gronda-t-il à mi-chemin entre le sommeil et l'éveil.

\- Eum… on est arrivés, dit Levy timidement.

Sa voix provenait d'au-dessus de lui. «Impossible» pensa-t-il avant de réaliser qu'il s'était endormi la tête sur ses genoux. Maintenant pleinement réveillé, il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme dont les joues étaient d'une teinte rosée, après s'être redressé un peu trop rapidement.

\- Pas un mot à personne, marmonna-t-il, faisant allusion à sa perte de moyens face au mal des transports.

À sa frustration, son commentaire eut pour effet de tracer un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Je n'oserais jamais entacher la réputation du féroce Gajeel, dit-elle sans pouvoir garder son sérieux.

\- Tsssss.

Il balança le sac de la jeune femme sur son épaule gauche et sorti du train sans plus attendre.

* * *

Levy était emplie d'anticipation, de peur, d'espoir, de stress… Ça faisait déjà vingt bonnes minutes qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle d'audience et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace du roi ni de son conseiller.

\- C'est ça qu'ils appellent _quelques minutes_? Se plaint le jeune homme en faisant des va et viens dans la salle.

Quelques minutes de plus s'écoulèrent avant que les grandes portes ne s'ouvrent sur un homme aux traits serrés. Le simple regard qu'il leur jeta reflétait une attitude hautaine et un certain dédain des gens du peuple.

\- Son altesse, le roi Auguste a décidé de vous rencontrer en personne, annonça-t-il avant de laisser le passage à un deuxième homme.

Ses habits pourpres démontraient une évidente richesse et une certaine indifférence pouvait se lire sur le visage de celui qui était sans nul doute le roi. À son passage, la jeune femme fit une révérence, donnant un coup de coude à Gajeel pour l'inciter à faire de même. Malgré son évidant agacement, il s'y plia avec nonchalance avant de rapidement se relever.

\- Votre altesse, avança Levy une fois qu'il fut installé sur son trône. Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

Le roi leva la main, lui indiquant de continuer.

\- Un malentendu est survenu à propos d'une condamnation de Phantom…

\- Phantom fourni à la garde royale une aide indéniable depuis des décennies. Osez-vous remettre en doute son jugement? La coupa-t-il.

\- N…non, mais…

\- Croyez-vous réellement que nous allons baser notre jugement sur une recherchée de notre plus puissant allié, Mademoiselle McGarden?

Le sang quitta en partie le visage de la jeune femme.

\- C…comment connaissez-vous…

Plus l'échange entre elle et le roi progressait, plus l'esprit de Levy s'embrouillait. Comment le roi en personne pouvait-il connaître son nom alors que ni elle ni Gajeel n'avaient mentionnés le sien depuis leur arrivée? Le stress qui avait été présent depuis le début de la journée augmenta de manière exponentielle.

\- Sachez que, bien que Phantom soit indépendante, ma garde est au courant de leurs condamnations les plus importantes, principalement celles des citoyens coupables de meurtre.

\- Meurtre… répéta la jeune femme incrédule.

\- En vertu des devoirs qui me sont conférés, j'ai donc l'obligation de vous arrêter…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries! S'emporta Gajeel. Tu vas pas me dire que tu crois que cette petite crevette ait vraiment une once de méchanceté en elle! Beugla-t-il.

L'attention du roi se porta sur Gajeel, un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres.

\- Votre cas, monsieur Redfox, n'est pas de mon ressort. Vous serez remis à Phantom qui jugera de votre sort…

\- Non non non non non, intervint Levy qui venait de perdre les dernières couleurs de son visage en secouant la tête. L'envoyer en Phantom revint à le condamner à mort! S'emporta-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!

Ses paroles tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd, le roi la regardant avec ce qui semblait de la fierté d'avoir mis la main sur deux personnes recherchées. Elle tomba à genoux, la force ayant quitté ses jambes. Elle connaissait très bien le sort réservé aux meurtriers. La peine capitale l'attendait alors qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas d'où venait cette ridicule accusation. Et Gajeel… Il l'avait prévenue que l'idée était stupide. Et pourtant, il l'avait accompagnée. Son sang se glaça alors que la garde royale les encercla sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse réellement se défendre.

L'énergie quitta son corps tandis qu'elle se laissait traîner, lasse, jusqu'à une cellule voisine de celle de Gajeel, ce dernier probablement enfermé là jusqu'à ce que Phantom n'arrive. Elle n'avait même pas l'énergie de pleurer, pas pour l'instant du moins. Un cauchemar… ce devait être un cauchemar… Mais au fond d'elle-même, Levy savait très bien qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas dans son lit. La réalité, aussi douloureuse qu'elle puisse être, était ce qui lui arrivait à l'instant; elle allait être exécutée pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis et avait directement mené Gajeel à l'abattoir.

\- Crevette? Entendit-elle une voix grave la ramener sur terre.

Ce simple surnom, qu'elle détestait pourtant en général, la sortit de sa torpeur, déclenchant ses larmes au passage. La lèvre tremblante, elle s'approcha des barreaux la séparant du jeune homme et passa ses mains au travers pour agripper celle de Gajeel de toutes ses forces.

\- Je suis désolée, arriva-t-elle à dire entre deux sanglots. Je suis tellement désolée.

 **Et voilà! Pour être concept avec le titre du chapitre, je suis désolée pour une fin aussi brutale. j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous avez tout de même apprécié! ;)**

 **Passez une très belle journée!**

 **Lily xx**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Cachot

**Et voilà la suite! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre! Bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas de me dire vous commentaires! :)**

Juvia était installée au comptoir de la taverne aux côtés de Gray. Ce dernier ne disait rien, se contentant de siroter sa bière tranquillement, mais Juvia ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être près de lui. Lorsqu'il était là, elle se sentait tout simplement bien, comme si le jeune homme était son soleil, celui qui, par un simple sourire, arrivait à faire sa journée.

Après un moment, réalisant qu'elle avait soif, elle fit quelques pas en direction de Mira pour lui commander une limonade. Cependant, en s'approchant, Juvia remarqua que la jeune femme qui semblait ne jamais baisser son sourire affichait un air perplexe.

\- Je me demande sérieusement ce qu'elle allait faire au palais, disait Mira avec inquiétude à Laxus.

\- Probablement un autre contrat de traduction, laissa tomber le jeune homme, ne partageant pas le moins du monde l'inquiétude de la barmaid.

\- Non, justement, démentit la jeune femme. Tu sais bien que c'est moi qui suis chargée de transmettre les missives concernant les traductions à Levy. Je n'ai rien vu de tout ça…

\- Tu t'inquiète encore pour rien, gronda Laxus ennuyé.

Frustrée, elle lui donna un coup avec la pile de papiers qu'elle était entrain de classer.

\- Hey! C'est quoi ton problème Strauss! Calmes tes hormones!

La réplique lui valut un deuxième coup.

\- Crétin de Dreyar, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle ne bougea pas pour autant, se contentant de fixer Laxus d'un air mauvais. Bien qu'elle ne les connaissent pas depuis longtemps, Juvia savait très bien qu'elle ne resterait pas fâchée très longtemps. En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'imposant jeune homme arrivait à tomber sur les nerfs de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, mais elle semblait toujours rester près de lui et lui pardonner. Juvia se demandait même s'il ne faisait pas exprès pour attirer son attention. Ah… Juvia aimerait tant que Gray tente d'attirer son attention, se dit la jeune femme sans réaliser qu'il n'avait absolument par besoin de faire d'efforts pour ça.

Elle réussit finalement à reporter son attention sur la situation actuelle: Levy était allée au palais et pour une raison autre que son travail. Juvia ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se rappelait vaguement de Gajeel à son retour de chez Levy il y a deux jours. Malgré certains sourires qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, que la jeune femme avait surpris à son insu, elle se rappelait qu'il avait marmonné quelque chose a propos de Levy étant stupide. Merde, pensa-t-elle. Elle aurait dû porter une plus grande attention à ce moment là. Mais comment rester concentrée quand Gray avait été si gentil… Concentre toi! Se réprimenda-t-elle. Elle y réfléchit encore un moment. Quelques éléments s'ajoutèrent: Gajeel se plaignant qu'il était capable de se débrouiller, qui n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'une crevette… La jeune femme commençait à recoller les morceaux.

Malgré la pâleur de sa peau, Juvia blêmit quelque peu. Elle devait trouver Gajeel. Sortant de la taverne, elle débuta ses recherches à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son ami sans succès. Elle fit de même à l'orée de la forêt et la maison de Levy, juste au cas où. L'inconfort au creux de son ventre augmenta au fur et à mesure qu'elle épuisait les endroits potentiels où pouvait se trouver Gajeel. Il n'y avait plus de doutes dans son esprit, il devait avoir suivi Levy jusqu'au palais.

* * *

Ça faisait si longtemps que Levy pleurait, qu'elle semblait à court de larmes. Elle n'avait pas lâché sa main et tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire était de serrer les petites mains dans la sienne. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Comment simplement lui en vouloir? Gajeel accumulait toutefois une grande quantité de colère à l'encontre de la personne qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Qui qu'elle soit, le personne ayant accusé Levy de meurtre était à l'origine de ses problèmes, de ceux de Juvia, la seule famille qu'il n'ait jamais connue, et de cette petite crevette qui semblait être l'incarnation même de la gentillesse. S'il avait à un moment douté de son honnêteté, son instinct savait qu'elle disait la vérité.

Il avait envie qu'elle soit rassurée, de lui dire que tout irait bien, mais leurs chances de s'en sortir restaient minces. Réveille toi Redfox! Se réprimenda-t-il face à cet abattement qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Pas question de perdre face à ce crétin de roi et son enfoiré de conseiller, pas plus qu'à Phantom contre qui il développait de plus en plus de rancoeur. Si faire le bien revenait à tourmenter quelqu'un d'aussi frêle et souriant que la crevette, alors faire le bien c'était de la merde.

\- Arrête de pleurer! Dit-il finalement, allant à l'encontre de ce qu'il tentait d'exprimer.

\- Désolée, reprit-elle.

\- Je ne veux plus t'entendre répéter ça! S'emporta-t-il. Ce n'est pas de ta faute crevette, tu m'entends?

\- Mais…

\- Tsssss. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué dans ta tête.

Malgré son absence de tact, il réussi à soutirer un sourire las chez la jeune femme.

\- J'aurais aimé te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, souffla-t-elle.

Le coeur du jeune homme se serra, réalisant que ça n'aurait pas été si désagréable de simplement flâner avec elle, probablement l'agacer pour voir cette mignonne moue qu'elle faisait quand il lui tombait sur les nerfs... Pas lui annoncer qu'il avait été à deux doigts d'enfoncer son épée dans son abdomen. Pas s'assurer qu'elle reste en vie ou constamment surveiller leurs arrières.

\- Ouais… Moi aussi crevette, marmonna-t-il doucement, se surprenant lui même.

\- J'aimerais aussi qu'il n'y ait pas ce mur, osa-t-elle dire, après un nouveau moment de silence, en faisant référence aux barreaux qui les séparaient.

Cette fois, et pour une des premières fois de sa vie, le rouge tinta un peu les joues du jeune homme. Elle disait certainement ça en sachant qu'ils allaient fort probablement mourir au plus tard le lendemain, mais ses mots avaient tout de même réussi à lui soutirer cette réaction. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive pensa-t-il, se surprenant encore un peu plus à vouloir la même chose.

\- Gihi, t'as peut-être fait assez peur à ce lâche de roi pour qu'il juge bon de te mettre dans une cellule à part, laissa-t-il tomber.

\- Je peux être très dangereuse quand je le veux, dit-elle en entrant dans son jeux.

\- À part dangereuse pour toi-même, je ne vois pas...aille! Se plaint-il après qu'elle l'ait frappée de sa main droite.

\- Je t'ai vraiment fait mal? Demanda Levy, mi désolée, mi triomphante.

\- Bien sur que non, gihi, se mit-il à rire alors qu'elle affichait de nouveau cette moue agacée qu'il affectionnait sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

\- Stupide Gajeel! S'exclama-t-elle sans toutefois détacher sa main gauche qui était toujours dans la sienne.

Le jeune homme allait passer un autre commentaire, mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la couloir. Son sang se figea dans ses veines et la main de Levy s'accrocha à lui plus que jamais. Phantom, pensa-t-il. Déjà? Il ne tenait particulièrement à pourrir longtemps dans cette cellule humide, mais laisser la crevette seule ici… une vague de rage additionnelle s'empara de lui.

\- Vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre, gronda-t-il alors que deux silhouette cachés sous la cape traditionnelle de Phantom se placèrent devant sa cellule.

Ils étaient accompagnés d'un gardien de la garde royale qui entreprit de déverrouiller sa cellule. Gajeel serra un dernière fois la main de Levy puis se leva. S'il avait une chance, c'était maintenant. Il n'avait malheureusement pas son épée, mais il devrait faire sans. Le clic indiquant que le loquet avait tourné se fit entendre. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il s'apprêta a mettre hors jeux au moins celui de la garde royale. À deux contre un, a moins, il aurait plus de chances par la suite.

Mais son élan s'arrêta net en voyant sa cible s'écrouler devant lui. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer? Se demanda Gajeel. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir et décida simplement de profiter sur l'occasion pour déroger son attaque sur le membre de Phantom le plus près.

\- Arrête! S'exclama l'autre membre de Phantom en se plaçant devant celui qui était à deux doigts de recevoir son poing en pleine figure.

Cette voix, il pourrait la reconnaître entre mille.

\- Juvia? Qu'est ce que tu fous ici? S'exclama-t-il pris au dépourvu.

\- Dire simplement merci est au-dessus de tes capacités, tête de métal?

Le pervers aussi est là? Le reconnut Gajeel.

\- Comment nous avez-vous retrouvés? Demanda Levy avant que Gajeel n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose de désagréable.

\- On va vous expliquer une fois que nous serons sorti d'ici, dit Gray alors qu'il prenait les clefs du corps inanimé du garde pour libérer Levy.

\- Gray et Juvia avons réussi à mettre hors jeu les deux émissaires de Phantom, précisa Juvia, mais il ne leur faudra pas beaucoup de temps avant de remarquer la ruse.

Aucun d'eux ne tenant à s'attarder sur les lieux, le groupe se mit à courir vers l'extérieur, tentant de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre eux et le cachot.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Petite fleur

Bien que son cœur batte à tout rompre due au stress et la course qu'elle faisait à travers les cachots du palais, Juvia ressentait un soulagement énorme d'avoir retrouvé Gajeel. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire, mais la jeune femme avait été si inquiète!

** _Quelques heures plus tôt_ **

\- Hey! Où tu vas comme ça? Demanda une voix dans son dos.

\- Gray… Souffla la jeune femme en se retournant.

Il ne fallait surtout pas se méprendre, _jamais_ Juvia ne serait déçue de sa présence. Simplement, elle était un peu réticente à l'inclure dans leurs histoires. Et s'il était blessé par erreur simplement parce qu'il était avec elle… ou pire. Son cœur se serra plus qu'elle ne l'en aurait cru possible. Jamais elle ne pourrait être près de Gray. Jamais elle ne se permettrait de mettre sa vie en danger. Elle était une fugitive, pouvant se faire abattre d'un moment à l'autre par l'organisation qui l'avait vue grandir. Il ne méritait tout simplement pas ça.

Bien qu'elle soit triste pour Levy, la jeune femme ressentait une pointe de jalousie envers Gajeel. Son ami d'enfance, lui, pourrait avoir la jeune femme, qui semblait elle aussi condamnée à l'exil, à ses côtés. «Non, non, non, Juvia» se réprimanda la jeune femme. Bien qu'il fût évident que la petite interprète ait tapé dans l'œil de Gajeel, elle était certaine qu'il préférait la savoir en sécurité.

\- La Terre appelle Juvia, tenta de la ramener à la réalité Gray en agitant la main devant son visage.

\- Oui mon amour? Répondit-elle finalement.

Le jeune homme afficha une drôle d'expression suite à la manière dont elle l'avait appelé, mais reprit finalement contenance et fit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Où tu vas comme ça?

\- Gajeel et Levy sont introuvables. Juvia est convaincue qu'ils sont partis au palais.

\- Au palais? Pour faire quoi?

Lorsque Juvia lui raconta ses soupçons, Gray grimaça et se mit à marcher d'un pas décidé vers la gare.

\- Gray! Attends!

\- On n'a pas de temps à perdre. S'il quelque chose de mal leur arrive, il faut agir vite.

Juvia jouait avec ses doigts.

\- Juvia ne veux pas, ne veux pas que… Ah! Juvia ne peut pas mentir à son amour! Se mit-elle à penser tout haut. Elle veut qu'il vienne…

\- Juvia…

\- Mais elle veut qu'il soit en sécurité! Poursuit-elle. Qu'est-ce que Juvia doit faire? Ajouta-t-elle les mains sur les joues.

\- Juvia! Aboya-t-il en agrippant ses poignets, tirant dessus pour enlever ses mains de son visage. Explique. Clairement. Avec des mots cohérents, précisa-t-il calmement, prenant le temps de faire une petite pause entre chaque courte phrase.

\- Juvia a peur pour Gray, réussit-elle à résumer. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait malheur.

\- Et moi? Dit Gray, toujours avec son ton calme. Tu crois que je me pardonnerais de te laisser aller seule alors que t'es recherchée?

Le visage de la jeune femme avait viré au rouge. Malgré ses craintes, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à lui résister. Puis ils étaient partis vers le palais, y arrivant quelques heures plus tard. Une fois-là, ils prirent bien soin de rester à couvert. Si les choses avaient mal tournées, Gray et elle devaient à tout prix ne pas se faire repérer. Et même si Levy avait réussi à obtenir de l'aide de la part du roi, il ne servait à rien de signaler leur présence si tôt.

Bien évidemment, ils n'avaient pas eu cette chance et surprirent une discussion entre deux soldats concernant l'arrivée de Phantom dans la prochaine heure pour récupérer un fugitif. Elle fut si inquiète pour son meilleur ami qu'elle ne ressenti pas, presque pas, de joie lorsque Gray posa sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

\- On va le sortir de là. Lui et Levy.

Elle hocha la tête puis se mit à établir un plan pour les libérer.

** _Présent_ **

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Ils avaient couru depuis plusieurs minutes, si bien que la jeune femme ne savait plus où ils se trouvaient. Une chose était certaine, ils n'étaient plus dans le cachot.

\- Là-dedans, chuchota Gray alors que les pas se rapprochaient.

Juvia, Gajeel et Levy entrèrent dans la pièce que Gray leur avait indiquée, ce dernier referma la porte derrière eux.

\- C'est quoi cette pièce? Dit Gajeel. On dirait plus une pièce d'une maison hantée que celle d'un palais royal.

Prenant la peine de jeter un œil aux alentours, Juvia devait avouer qu'effectivement, la pièce donnait froid dans le dos. Une chose était certaine, elle était abandonnée depuis longtemps. Absolument tout, tout sauf une petite chaise berçante, était recouvert de poussière. En portant un peu plus attention, elle remarqua que c'était une chambre d'enfant.

\- J'ignorais que le roi avait eu un enfant, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je plains le pauvre mioche qui a ce bâtard comme père, gronda Gajeel.

\- Pas le roi Auguste, souffla Levy.

Tous se retournèrent vers la jeune femme, un dessin à la main.

\- Cette pièce date de la famille royale précédente.

Juvia avala sa salive. Alors un bébé était aussi mort lors du carnage qui avait emporté ses parents. Elle s'approcha pour jeter un œil sur la photo. Son cœur se serra malgré elle. L'image représentait un homme aux yeux brillants et au sourire rayonnant, ses bras passés autour de la taille de la reine ayant elle-même un poupon d'à peine quelques jours dans les bras. Une larme perlait au coin des yeux de la jeune femme en repensant au sacrifice de ses parents. Si seulement ils avaient pu les sauver. À ses côtés, Gajeel regardait lui aussi le dessin, l'air sérieux. Il avait beau ne pas l'afficher aussi clairement qu'elle, Juvia savait que Gajeel était lui aussi affecté par l'image.

\- Ils étaient appréciés de tous, dit une voix chevrotante avec lassitude.

Tous détournèrent leur attention du dessin, pour identifier la nouvelle venue. Ils furent surpris d'y trouver une vieille dame. La dame ferma la porte avec autant de délicatesse qu'elle l'avait ouverte, ne produisant aucun son.

\- Merde, laissa tomber Gajeel hésitant à comment il devait agir.

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas pris de chance, assommant l'intrus d'un rapide coup sur la tête. Mais cette mamie ne survivrait très certainement pas à un tel coup.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, mes chers, leur sourit-elle.

\- Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que…

\- Que je ne vais pas prévenir la garde que les fugitifs qu'ils recherchent sont ici? Si j'avais à le faire, crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais pris la peine de vous parler?

\- Mais pourquoi? Demanda Levy d'une petite voix.

\- Personne ne rendant hommage à la défunte famille royale de la sorte ne peut être fondamentalement mauvais.

\- Vous les connaissiez?

Elle émit un petit rire au commentaire.

\- Les connaitre? J'ai assisté à la naissance du roi avant d'avoir le privilège, quoi que bien trop court, de bercer sa propre fille une vingtaine d'années plus tard.

\- Vous semblez les avoir beaucoup appréciés, dit Juvia avec sympathie pour la vieille domestique.

\- Plus que vous ne le croyez. C'était le meilleur roi que le royaume ait porté. Les temps ont bien changés…

Juvia et Levy jetèrent un regard sévère à Gajeel, lui indiquant de ne pas dire tout haut l'insulte qu'il avait sans nul doute en réserve contre le roi actuel.

\- J'aime bien venir me bercer ici, dit-elle en prenant place dans la chaise berçante. Ça me permet d'entretenir mes souvenirs. Je me rappelle encore ses petites mains, ses belles boucles azur. Cette enfant n'arrêtait jamais de sourire. Oh et elle avait cette mignonne tache de naissance en forme d'une petite fleur tout près de son cœur. Elle aurait décidément été une reine fabuleuse…

Les souvenirs de la dame furent interrompus par des pas près de la porte.

\- Vite, cachez-vous ici! Indiqua-t-elle une vielle, quoique très large, penderie.

Tous s'exécutèrent, faute d'une meilleure option, retenant pratiquement leur souffle alors que la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Nous sommes à la recherche de quatre fugitifs, dit un des gardes à la dame.

\- Quatre? S'étonna faussement la domestique. On nous avait fait l'annonce de se méfier de seulement trois.

\- Un quatrième les accompagnants, Gray Fulbuster, a été reconnu coupable comme complice envers des criminels graves et est maintenant recherché au même titre que les autres. Ordre de Phantom.

\- Je vois, dit-elle. Bonne chance.

L'homme allait refermer la porte puis s'arrêta.

\- Que faites-vous dans cette vieille pièce? J'ai cru entendre parler, dit-il avec soupçons.

\- Je racontais une histoire à la petite princesse, dit-elle avec naïveté, les bras pliés devant elle comme si elle tenait un poupon.

\- Quoi?

\- Chut! Elle vient de s'endormir, dit la vieille dame en berçant le bébé invisible.

\- Cette vieille est sénile! S'emporta le deuxième garde. Viens, on perd notre temps ici, dit-il avec agacement.

Puis ils quittèrent enfin, permettant aux fugitifs de sortir.

\- C'est terrible… marmonna Juvia. Gray est…

\- Pas le temps pour ça! Gronda Gajeel. Faut sortir d'ici au plus vite!

\- Sortez par la fenêtre, indiqua la dame. Elle donne sur un coin isolé du parc. Vous devriez sortir sans problème.

\- Comment vous remercier? Demanda Levy en prenant les mains de dame.

\- Préservez la mémoire de notre bon roi et nous seront quittes, sourit-elle.

\- Allez crevette, la pressa Gajeel, saluant la dame d'un hochement de tête avant de tirer Levy par le poignet.

* * *

Le groupe s'arrêta, haletant, après une longue course dans la forêt. «Y'en a marre de toujours se cacher dans le bois» pensa Gajeel. Si le jeune homme n'avait pas été autant à bout de souffle, il aurait très certainement laissé tomber un juron. Il passa plutôt une série de gros mots dans son esprit. Il était clair qu'ils ne pouvaient pas retourner à Fairy Tail. L'air grave sur le visage de tous montrait clairement que chacun l'avait compris.

\- Je vais essayer de nous trouver quelque chose à manger, laissa tomber Gray alors qu'ils avaient choisis l'endroit pour s'installer.

Gajeel vit son amie d'enfance éclater en larmes alors que le pervers s'éloignait.

\- C'est de la faute à Juvia ce qui arrive à Gray, lui dit-elle.

\- Ah non! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Mais Juvia a…

\- Tu l'as obligé à venir?

\- Non, mais…

\- Alors il a pris sa décision tout seul! Tu crois que j'en veux à crevette parce qu'on a décidé de l'épargner?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Alors il ne t'en voudra pas. Et si c'est le cas, c'est un connard en plus d'un pervers et il mérite mon poing sur la figure, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même les bras croisés.

Elle sourit, ayant entendu sa dernière phrase. Elle posa un baisé sur sa joue comme elle le faisait quand ils étaient enfants, déclenchant un grondement de sa part. Elle savait qu'il détestait ça et sourit un peu plus.

\- Gajeel devrait aller voir Levy, dit-elle après un moment.

\- Je voudrais être seul à sa place, grommela le jeune homme.

\- Mais Levy n'est pas Gajeel. Et elle a besoin de lui.

\- Moi? Répéta-t-il incrédule. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais j'ai pas vraiment la tête du type qui rassure les gens.

\- Gajeel le fais toujours pour Juvia.

\- Toi t'es bizarre.

\- Peut-être que Levy est spéciale elle aussi? Dit Juvia d'un sourire. Mais une chose est sûre, Levy à un drôle d'air depuis notre sortie du château.

Malgré lui, Gajeel flancha finalement et se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui tenait ses genoux dans ses bras, en petite boule sur un rocher, un peu plus loin.

\- Éloigne-toi pas trop crevette, engagea-t-il la conversation, c'est difficile de retrouver une si petite personne. En plus, avec ta chance, d'autres loups vont rappliquer.

\- Humm… dit-elle simplement.

La crevette qui ne réagissait pas à des commentaires sur sa grandeur? Qui refusait de parler? Peut-être que Juvia avait raison après tout, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

\- Crache le morceau, dit-il de but en blanc.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- De toi qui est un peu trop silencieuse à mon goût.

\- Moi qui croyait que j'utilisais trop de mots, dit-elle, bornée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, commençant à perdre patience.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ou pas? Commença-t-il à s'emporter.

\- Tu sais ce qu'est la couleur azur? Demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est quoi cette question stupide?

\- C'est une sorte de bleu, répondit-elle tout de même elle-même à la question.

\- Et alors?

\- Mes cheveux sont bleus.

\- Au risque de me répéter… et alors?

\- Tu as dit que tu avais à peine un an quand tes parents sont décédés. Alors moi je devais avoir quelques semaines au maximum…

\- Attend minute crevette! Commençant à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Cette histoire commence à te monter un peu trop à la tête, gronda-t-il. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il n'y a qu'une seule fille aux cheveux bleus née il y a dix-huit ans?

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard désespéré, des larmes commençant à emplir, comme beaucoup trop souvent ce jour-là, ses beaux grands yeux noisette. De ses doigts tremblants, elle entreprit de soulever le bas de son chandail jusqu'à juste en dessous de sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend! S'exclama-t-il, les joues rosissant légèrement, avant de remarquer une tache sur son côté gauche.

L'espace d'un instant, son cœur oublia de battre. Tout juste au-dessous de son cœur, il pouvait voir une tache de naissance d'une forme bien particulière. La forme d'une petite fleur.

 **Grosse révélation que viennent de recevoir nos personnages! Prochain chapitre, nous allons voir ce qu'il vont faire de cette annonce plutôt déstabilisante! ;)**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de suivre, ajouter aux favoris et/ou de me dire vos commentaires!**

 **Bonne journée!**

 **Lily xx**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Makarov

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre en ce samedi ensoleillé! J'espère que vous apprécierez!**

 **Bonne journée! :D**

 **Lily xx**

Gajeel fixait Levy bouche-bée. Il n'avait pas vraiment écouté ce que la vieille dame avait dit, mais il avait tout de même entendu le détail sur la cicatrice de la petite princesse décédée... Soi-disant décédée... Levy. Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Gajeel était à court de mots. Pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, comme d'habitude, mais parce qu'il ne savait réellement pas quoi dire.

\- T'es…sur que…

\- Que c'est une tache de naissance? Conclut-elle sa stupide question. Je crois que je connais bien mon corps après toutes ces années!

\- Gihi! Bien comment? Rit-il avec un regard plein de sous-entendus, même s'il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire, alors que la jeune femme devenait écarlate.

\- T'as vraiment l'esprit tordu! Cria-t-elle en rabaissant son chandail et croisant les bras, lui faisant dos.

\- T'emballes pas crevette, dit-il en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

Pouvait-elle vraiment être une princesse. À ses yeux, elle restait tout simplement crevette, non pas que cela était une mauvaise chose, au contraire. Pour lui, Levy était bien plus haut dans son estime que n'importe quel noble n'ayant comme seul mérite que d'être né dans la bonne famille.

Il ressentit malgré lui une petite joie. Ses parents n'étaient pas morts en vain. Ils avaient beau ne pas avoir été en mesure de protéger le roi et la reine, les parents de Levy, se rappela-t-il avec difficulté, au moins, leur fille se trouvait là devant ses yeux par il ne savait quel miracle.

Il allait la taquiner sur sa royauté nouvellement révélée lorsqu'il perçut des soubresauts sous sa main. Il la retourna vers lui puis vit ses yeux en larmes.

\- Hey! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

\- Je ne veux pas de ça, dit-elle. Tu me vois être princesse toi? Dit-elle plus pour marquer un point que pour poser une vraie question.

«Oui», pensa Gajeel. Elle était jolie et douce comme dans n'importe quel de ces stupides contes de fées pour enfant. Pourquoi pas elle?

\- Que tu sois une princesse ou non, une crevette royale reste une crevette, dit-il toutefois.

\- T'es vraiment idiot, Gajeel Redfox, dit-elle, un sourire étant toutefois sur ses lèvres

Une vague de soulagement se fit sentir chez la jeune femme. Elle détestait la perspective d'avoir cette immense quantité d'attention sur elle. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer une vie dans la ouate et la richesse, où elle ne pourrait pratiquement pas prendre de décision sur sa propre vie, où elle serait _la princesse_ plutôt que Levy. Et ce bien sûr si elle ne passait pas le reste de ses jours en exil.

Mais, aussi stupide que puisse être le commentaire, Gajeel avait su la rassurer. Peu importe à quel point les autres la regarderait, _lui_ au moins la verrait toujours comme Levy… ou crevette… bref pour elle-même. Toujours… le mot qu'elle avait utilisé pour sa réflexion raisonna dans sa tête. Elle se surprit à vouloir le garder à ses côtés peu importe dans lequel des deux scénarios, exil ou royauté, lui réservait l'avenir. C'était ridicule… elle ne le connaissait que depuis une semaine, mais à sa drôle de manière, il la faisait se sentir bien.

\- Tu sais… t'a qu'à pas réclamer ton titre, dit-il comme si la vie était simple.

\- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle en essuyant une larme.

\- Qu'ils se débrouillent avec leur merde, ajouta-t-il. Si tu veux pas de cette royauté, t'as qu'à jamais réclamer ton titre.

Levy fixa ses yeux rouges, assimilant ce qu'il venait de lui dire, réalisant progressivement qu'elle n'était pas limitée à deux options fermées, deux destins qui ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Merci, dit-elle le visage contre son torse.

\- J'ai rien fait, dit-il ne comprenant pas cet élan de reconnaissance.

\- Tu m'as rappelée que j'avais encore le choix.

\- Gihi! Répondit-il après un moment. Si ça ne prend que ça pour te rendre heureuse…

Après un moment, elle finit par se détacher de lui, le rouge aux joues en réalisant qu'elle s'était emportée.

\- Au fait, reprit Gajeel, comment ça se fait que toi, curieuse comme tu es, tu n'aies jamais posé de questions sur tes parents.

\- Je les ai posées, dit Levy lasse. Mais monsieur Makarov m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un incendie et que l'homme qui avait réussi à me sortir de la maison m'a apporté chez lui à Fairy Tail.

\- Alors le vieux t'a menti.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne savait même pas d'où je venais réellement…

Puis elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

\- Tu crois que l'accusation de Phantom peut avoir un lien avec tout ça? Demanda-t-elle.

Les traits de Gajeel se durcirent. Il était tellement concentré sur la nouvelle des origines de Levy qu'il ne s'était pas attardé sur la situation en tant que tel.

\- Gajeel! Appela la voix de Juvia derrière lui. Oh! Est-ce que Juvia interrompt quelque chose? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant Levy les yeux rougis et Gajeel l'air perplexe.

\- Non, pas de problème Juvia, dit Levy doucement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Juvia jeta un œil à Gray qui n'était pas bien loin derrière elle.

\- Juvia commence à se demander à quel point Phantom est vraiment… bien?

Gajeel émit un grondement. Juvia savait que c'était sa manière d'approuver ce qu'elle tentait de dire. Elle poursuivi.

\- Ils ont condamné Gray juste parce qu'il était avec Gajeel, Levy et Juvia…

\- Le fait qu'ils vous aient condamnés à mort pour avoir déserté une seule mission en dix ans c'est déjà assez pour réaliser à quel point ce sont des bâtards selon moi, renchérit Gray.

\- Pour une fois, je dois avouer que le pervers a raison, dit Gajeel les bras croisés.

\- Qui tu traites de pervers, tête de métal!

\- Mon amour… Gray pourrait peut-être mettre des vêtements? Intervint Juvia avec hésitation, lui tendant les vêtements qu'elle venait de ramasser par terre.

\- Ah merde! S'exclama Gray en voyant qu'il s'était mis en caleçons à un certain moment, encore sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Gihi! C'est ce que je disais… pervers.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça! S'exclama Levy.

Tous les yeux se retournèrent sur elle.

\- Je… j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Juvia vit le regard de Gajeel s'adoucir, regardant Levy avec surprise.

\- T'es sûre crevette? Demanda-t-il avec un souci que Juvia ne l'en aurait jamais cru capable, quoiqu'il le nierait avec intensité si elle le lui faisait remarquer.

Elle confirma d'un hochement de tête.

\- On est tous dans le même bateau. Et j'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'il y a un lien entre tout ça et mes origines.

\- Fais comme tu veux, dit-il sans pour autant sembler convaincu.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez Levy? Demanda Gray à son amie.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Gajeel avant de soulever de nouveau son chandail jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine, dévoilant la tache de naissance.

\- Quoi? S'exclama Juvia! Mais… mais… oh mon Dieu! S'exclama-t-elle à court de mots.

\- Je croyais que tes parents étaient décédés dans un incendie! S'exclama Gray.

\- Et jusqu'à l'histoire de la dame je le croyais aussi, dit Levy en fixant ses pieds.

\- Mais alors… continua Juvia, toujours aussi perturbée, Miss Levy doit faire quelque chose! Peut-être qu'avec ce titre elle pourra…

\- Laisse la crevette tranquille un peu gronda Gajeel.

\- Gajeel ne peut pas appeler la princesse crevette! S'offusqua Juvia.

\- Non Juvia. S'il-te-plaît, continues d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Je n'ai pas changé tu sais… Dit la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

\- Gihi! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ton surnom à ce point, rit l'homme derrière elle.

\- Ce n'est pas… ah! Stupide Gajeel, s'emporta-t-elle de nouveau en le frappant de ses petits points sur le torse, déclenchant encore plus le rire de ce dernier, la regardant de haut, les bras toujours croisés.

«Oh mon Dieu!» Ils sont entrain de flirter! Pensa la jeune femme. Juvia regarda la scène, mi- surprise, mi- attendrie. Jamais elle n'avait vu Gajeel sourire de la sorte. Quant à Levy, elle semblait fidèle à elle-même, peu importe à quel point la nouvelle lui étant tombée sur les épaules était déstabilisante. La jeune femme se promit d'agir avec elle comme si rien n'avait changé. C'était en quelque sorte vrai. Levy avait toujours eu le même sang coulant dans ses veines, et ce peu importe si maintenant ils étaient au courant de sa réelle origine.

\- On devrait en parler à monsieur Makarov, les interrompit Gray.

\- Et pourquoi ça, dit Gajeel.

\- Si une personne à des chances d'en connaitre plus sur la situation, c'est bien Makarov lui-même.

\- Mais… commença Juvia, incertaine de la proposition.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Juvia, Makarov est l'une des seules personnes au monde à laquelle je confierais ma vie. Si une personne peut aider Levy, c'est lui.

\- Je…je suis d'accord, enchaina Levy avec timidité. Et si tout ça est relié comme je le crois, je suis même d'avis qu'il pourra tous nous aider.

Juvia et Gajeel se jetèrent un regard entendu. Par le passé, ils avaient appris à ne faire confiance qu'à eux-mêmes. Ils faisaient aussi confiance à Phantom et voilà où ça les avait menés. Ça n'avait été qu'eux deux depuis toutes ces années, mais Gray et Levy avaient foi en cet homme qui les avaient recueillis. Malgré le réflexe que les ex membres de Phantom avaient acquis au fil des ans, ces derniers hochèrent la tête. C'était leur seule option. Demain, ils iraient voir Makarov.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Metalicana

La nuit avait été courte pour Gray et aux cernes qu'affichaient les autres, principalement Levy, il se doutait que c'était le cas pour eux aussi. Seul Gajeel semblait reposé des quelques heures de sommeil qu'ils avaient eu. Le jeune homme n'était visiblement pas du genre à avoir du mal à dormir, peu importe les soucis qui lui tombaient dessus. Cependant, Gray savait que ce n'était pas le cas pour Levy et Juvia. Lui-même avait du mal à réaliser la gravité de leur situation. Étaient-ils vraiment tous condamnés à mort par une des plus grandes forces du royaume? Sans compter que l'appui du roi lui-même leur était refusé.

Il soupira. Le fait que le Soleil ne soit toujours pas levé, combiné à leur manque de sommeil déjà poignant, n'aidait en rien son humeur. Il comprenait toutefois l'importance de cette précaution. Si Levy et lui avaient réussi à convaincre les deux autres de parler à Makarov, les membres de Fairy Tail s'en étaient remis aux ex membres de Phantom pour l'exécution. Dès qu'ils s'étaient entendus pour parler à celui qui était pratiquement leur père adoptif, Gajeel avait tout de suite évalué leurs options, ses réflexes de soldat prenant les devants. Gray avait beau ne pas porter cet homme ténébreux dans son cœur, qui ne l'appréciait pas non plus d'ailleurs, il devait admettre que leurs meilleures chances étaient de s'en remettre à son jugement. Sans compter que Juvia lui faisait aveuglément confiance. Il devait aussi avouer qu'il avait prouvé sa valeur en protégeant Levy à de nombreuses reprises déjà.

\- Mon amour? Dit Juvia interrompant ses réflexions. Tout va bien?

\- Juste un peu fatigué, ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit-il, ne se préoccupant pas du surnom qu'elle lui donnait.

Son étrange manière de l'appeler l'avait surpris au début, mais il s'était vite habitué. C'était tout simplement un surnom à l'image de Juvia : Intense et un peu étrange, certes, mais mignon.

\- On arrive dans quelques minutes, dit Gajeel qui commençait à entrevoir la ville à travers les arbres.

À cette annonce, Gray pu voir son amie se raidir. Il n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point ça pouvait être stressant pour Levy.

\- Du calme crevette, dit Gajeel qui avait lui aussi remarqué son état. Tu peux pas vraiment apprendre quelque chose de pire que cette semaine, laissa-t-il tomber.

Elle approuva simplement d'un hochement de tête au commentaire que Gray jugeait beaucoup trop brusque. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, aussi différents que Gajeel et Levy puissent être, quelque chose les menaient à n'être jamais bien loin l'un de l'autre. Parlant de proximité, soupira-t-il, il pouvait sentir Juvia agripper son bras. Il eut automatiquement chaud à son contact. Oui, il avait toujours chaud et oui, il était un cas particulier. Il se délogea d'un simple mouvement de la prise de Juvia qui se plaint un peu en repartant dans ses histoires. Okay… le contact de Juvia n'était pas si dérangeant que ça. En fait, c'était l'une des rares personnes qu'il supportait d'avoir aussi près tout le temps, car entendons-nous, Juvia était du genre _très_ envahissante. Il se sentait bien quand elle était tout près. Le seul hic était que, pour Juvia, «près» semblait être synonyme de «complètement occuper son espace personnel».

Ils atteignirent finalement l'orée de la forêt où les premiers rayons du Soleil pouvaient être vus.

\- On doit faire vite, annonça Juvia, avant que les gens du village ne commencent à se réveiller.

Comme Gajeel et Juvia l'avaient fait plus de deux semaines auparavant, ils entrèrent en catimini dans une ville endormie, ayant cette fois pour but de sauver la personne même qu'ils avaient tenté d'assassiner.

Une fois à la maison du propriétaire, Gray frappa à la porte. Il y eut un délai de près d'une minute avant qu'un petit homme, encore en robe de nuit, ne leur ouvre la porte.

\- Que me vaut cette visite à une heure si matinale? Dit-il avec bonne humeur malgré le fait qu'il ait été sans aucun doute tiré du lit.

\- Monsieur Makarov, nous avons besoin de votre aide, dit Levy d'une voix tremblante.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe voyons, demanda le vieil homme, un air inquiet s'affichant maintenant sur ses traits. Allez, entrez! On va parler à l'intérieur, ajouta-t-il devant leur hésitation.

Il mit la bouilloire sur le feu, puis s'installa devant les quatre jeunes gens.

\- Alors? Les encouragea-t-il.

Tous les regards se tournèrent sur Levy qui, les joues rougies, dit avec hésitation.

\- Je…j'aimerais que vous me parliez de mes origines.

Le vieil homme pâlit un peu, mais conserva son calme.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé ma chère. Tes parents…

\- Assez d'histoires, le coupa Gajeel sans cérémonie. Nous savons tous que Levy est la princesse censée avoir périe il y a dix-huit ans.

\- Comment être vous…

Prenant une bonne inspiration, Levy entreprit de raconter l'histoire depuis le début avec l'aide de Juvia. Makarov écouta le récit d'un bout à l'autre sans interruption, une expression plus sérieuse que jamais au visage.

\- Je vois, dit-il avec gravité une fois qu'elles eurent terminé. Je crois qu'il est temps de te révéler d'où tu viens très chère Levy.

La jeune femme était pratiquement translucide. Bien qu'elle n'y croyait pas, elle aurait voulu que Monsieur Makarov nie l'histoire, qu'il lui fournisse une explication logique prouvant qu'elle n'était pas une princesse. Elle ressenti des vertiges, s'accrochant au bras de Gajeel près d'elle pour se donner de la force. Puis elle écouta avec attention alors que Makarov se mis à raconter ce qui s'était passé il y avait près de dix-huit ans de cela, alors que son avenir changeait du tout au tout.

 _**Dix-huit ans plus tôt**_

Il était déjà tard lorsque que la petite Erza avait finalement réussi à s'endormir. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours que la petite fille de 6 ans avait été délivrée de l'esclavage et les ravages psychologiques étaient encore bien trop présents pour qu'elle ne s'endorme sans faire de cauchemars. «Je commence à me faire vieux pour ça», pensa le petit homme alors qu'il se laissait choir sur une chaise berçante. À peine eut-il le temps de se détendre que la porte s'ouvrit en trombes, le faisant sursauter.

Makarov sorti son épée de son fourreau et se mit en position de défense, prêt à protéger les petits dans la chambre d'à côté. Puis la silhouette devant lui s'écroula. L'homme avait de longs cheveux noirs et quelques piercings au niveau du sourcil. Malgré son allure effrayante, son regard noir comme la nuit semblait demander de l'aide. Puis Makarov remarqua une tache de sang, s'agrandissant de plus en plus sous lui. Il était gravement blessé comprit-il.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé! S'exclama Makarov, jugeant qu'il ne présentait pas une source de danger.

\- Non! Dit l'homme alors que le vieux Dreyar tentait de l'aider. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps de toute façon. Je dois absolument parler à Makarov Dreyar.

\- Lui-même, dit le principal intéressé avec inquiétude.

\- Bien, souffla l'homme. J'ai eu peur de m`être trompé d'endroit.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai entendu dire que votre bonté était sans limites, alors je vais vous la confier.

\- Quoi? Qui?

\- La princesse, dit-il avec de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer.

Les yeux de Makarov s'agrandirent avec surprise en voyant l'homme relever sa cape, révélant une jolie petite fille d'à peine quelques semaines.

\- Ne me dites pas que…

\- Il y a eu un coup d'état contre la famille royale, dit-il avec difficulté. _Personne_ ne doit savoir qui elle est, même pas elle!

Makarov hésita un peu puis lui offrit un regard entendu, prenant le poupon dans ses bras.

\- Donnez-moi de quoi écrire, vite.

Makarov ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lui fournit le matériel nécessaire. Il rédigea une lettre qu'il cacheta avant de la tendre à Makarov.

\- Si un jour la princesse devait apprendre ses origines, remettez-lui ceci. Elle pourrait très bien avoir un grand rôle à jouer. Assurez-vous simplement qu'elle soit prête.

\- Prête à quoi?

\- Prête changer le royaume pour le mieux.

Puis il partit.

\- Attendez! S'exclama Makarov. Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça!

L'homme lui offrit un regard résigné.

\- Vous… Commença-t-il, maintenant à bout de souffle, du sang s'échappant toujours abondamment de sa plaie. Vous savez comme moi que je ne survivrai pas à la nuit. Si je meurs ici, j'offre une piste directe vers la princesse.

Le petit homme acquiesça avec regret.

\- Une dernière chose. Quel est son prénom.

\- Levy, elle s'appelle Levy.

 _**Présent**_

Personne n'avait osé prononcer un mot durant le récit. Au loin sur le feu, la bouilloire pouvait se faire entendre, indiquant que l'eau était prête, mais personne ne réagit. Makarov se leva finalement, fouillant dans une sorte de coffre-fort et en ressorti une vieille enveloppe jaunie.

\- Voilà, dit-il en la tendant à Levy. Elle t'appartient.

Ses mains n'avaient jamais tremblé autant, mais elle vint tout de même à bout de l'ouvrir et d'en extirper une lettre à l'écriture tout aussi tremblante que ses mains. Son cœur se serra en voyant une tâche de sang sur le papier. Le sang de celui qui l'avait sauvé au prix de sa vie.

 _Très chère Levy,_

 _J'aurais tant aimé vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'étayer ma lettre alors j'irai droit au but : vos parents sont décédés cette nuit suite à un coup d'état. Le roi au pouvoir, au moment où vous lisez cette lettre sera fort probablement celui qui a commandé l'assassinat de vos parents ou un de ses descendants. Ce traître d'Auguste ne peut toutefois pas avoir agi seul._

 _Je n'aurai cependant jamais l'occasion de découvrir qui a permis cet assaut ayant ravagé l'entièreté de l'équipe de Phantom. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir reprendre votre royaume._

 _Une dernière chose, si un jour votre route croise celle de Gajeel, dites à mon fils que son père est fière de lui. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il sera un allié de valeur à votre cause._

 _Que la chance soit avec vous._

 _Metalicana Redfox_

 **Et voilà! J'ai adoré écrire cette partie montrant un peu le père de Gajeel et son sacrifice pour sauver Levy. J'espère que vous avez aimé! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Lily xx**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Incertains

Levy baissa la lettre qu'elle tenait devant ses yeux. Ses mains n'avaient pas cessé de trembler durant sa lecture. Peut-être même que les tremblements s'étaient empirés. Tout était tellement irréel. Elle allait se réveiller. Elle devait se réveiller. Mais les yeux qui la fixaient étaient bien vrais. Le roi qui était au pouvoir était responsable de la mort de ses parents, de ces nombreux membres de Phantom qui avaient donné leur vie pour les protéger. Ces gens incluant les parents de Juvia, la mère de Gajeel, mais aussi son père, ce Metalicana Redfox, celui à qui elle devait la vie, celui qui avait profité de ses dernières forces pour lui écrire une lettre. Cette lettre était si légère dans ses mains, et pourtant, son contenu venait de mettre sur ses épaules un poids qu'elle ne se serait jamais imaginée porter.

\- Le roi Auguste est celui responsable de la tragédie qui s'est produite il y a dix-huit ans.

\- Quoi? S'exclama Gray.

\- Je savais que c'était un bâtard, grommela Gajeel, plus d'agressivité dans la voix qu'à l'habitude, lui aussi clairement atteint de la nouvelle.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il voulait attendre que tu sois prête avant que je te remette la lettre, souffla Makarov pensif. Je savais qu'elle contenait quelque chose d'envergure.

\- T'as jamais ouvert la lettre? S'étonna Gajeel sans prendre la peine de vouvoyer le vieil homme.

Makarov se tourna vers lui.

\- Ton père m'a demandé de remettre cette lettre à Levy. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

\- Mais pourquoi laisser le bâtard sur le trône toutes ces années? Le vieux n'avait clairement pas les idées claires dans son état! S'emporta-t-il.

\- Pour réussir un coup d'état de la sorte et tromper une partie des meilleurs soldats de Phantom, Auguste a sans nul doute une bonne emprise sur le royaume, intervint Gray. Sans compter que…

Il regarda Levy d'un air désolé avant de compléter sa phrase.

\- Dans un cas où le royaume devait tomber dans un tel état de confusion, s'ils choisissent de suivre un nouveau monarque, ce sera la reine légitime, celle que tous avaient cru perdre. Un bébé ne pouvait pas combler ce besoin.

Levy se laissa tomber sur le divan. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait simplement pas diriger. De fins bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules. Jetant un œil près d'elle, elle remarqua que Juvia était maintenant assise à ses côtés sur le divan et l'avait pris dans ses bras, sa joue appuyée sur l'épaule de Levy.

\- Juvia ne connait pas Levy depuis longtemps, mais elle la considère déjà comme une amie.

Alors que des larmes coulaient de plus belles sur les joues de Levy, Juvia ajouta :

\- Juvia est avec Levy. Elle sait aussi que Gajeel fera tout pour l'aider sans oublier mon cher Gray.

\- Merci, dit-elle, ses mots franchissant à peine ses lèvres.

Puis Levy senti une autre main sur son épaule. Cette fois c'était Gray.

\- Juvia a raison. On est tous avec toi. On va déloger cette pourriture d'imposteur, sois sans crainte.

Malgré ces paroles qui se voulaient encourageantes, un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ce fut Makarov qui prit enfin la parole.

\- Je vais aller à l'ouest, annonça-t-il.

\- Pourquoi l'ouest? Demanda Gray.

\- Nos rapports avec le royaume voisin ont été coupés à la mort des parents de Levy, Auguste ayant refusé de maintenir les ententes. S'ils apprenaient que leur héritière est toujours en vie, il y a de bonnes chances qu'ils nous offrent leur appui.

Tous hochèrent de la tête.

\- Et nous? Osa dire Levy.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'étayer. Tous savaient qu'elle parlait de leur situation précaire de fugitifs.

\- Allez dans les montagnes jusqu'à mon retour dans disons deux semaines. Donnons-nous comme point de rencontre les vieilles ruines dans la forêt derrière la capitale dans précisément 14 jours.

Le groupe approuva de nouveau alors que Makarov, jeta un œil derrière les rideaux.

\- Allez vites préparer vos choses pour ces semaines en forêt. Le village commence déjà à s'animer et Magnolia est le premier endroit où ils essaieront de vous trouver.

\- Merci grand-père, dit Levy en utilisant le surnom affectueux qu'elle lui avait donné enfant, prenant l'homme dans ses bras.

\- Sois forte, Levy. Et saches que cette force dont tu as besoin est beaucoup plus présente en toi que tu ne le crois.

Levy ne dit rien, craignant de repartir en larmes si elle prononçait un seul mot et sortit à la suite des autres.

\- On se rejoint ici dans une demi-heure, annonça Gajeel. Prenez tout ce qui peut nous servir pour les semaines à venir.

Sur ce, elle vit Gray s'éloigner, suivi de très près par Juvia. Gajeel fit de même. Levy savait que ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment de choses personnelles, mis à part son épée qu'il portait déjà à la taille, mais qu'il irait se procurer des fournitures essentielles pour leur survie. Levy se rendit donc chez elle, mettant dans un sac certains effets pouvant lui être le plus utile, luttant contre sa volonté d'emmener plusieurs livres, puis revint en vitesse derrière la maison de Makarov. Une grande silhouette aux cheveux noirs était visible. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était seul, Levy en fut soulagée. Il fallait qu'elle lui transmette un message, chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire comme il se doit devant les autres.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit-elle une fois près de lui.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil, semblant vouloir dire « _ben alors dit le!»_

\- Ton père est fier de toi.

Le sourcil qu'il maintenait élevé s'abaissa aussitôt. Devant son air de stupéfait, Levy précisa.

\- Ton père tenait dans sa lettre à ce que je dise à son fils, s'il devait croiser ma route, qu'il était fier de lui.

\- Pfffff… Comment le vieux pouvait savoir s'il serait fier? J'étais un bambin inutile quand il est mort.

\- Il… il savait aussi que tu serais un précieux allié, ajouta-t-elle, ignorant son commentaire en rougissant un peu.

\- Tssss.

Cette fois, il avait du mal à trouver une réplique. Gajeel pouvait-il vraiment être sans mot?

\- Il avait raison sur presque tous les points, dit-elle.

\- Il a oublié la partie où j'ai presque tué la future reine? Dit-il avec amertume.

Elle l'ignora.

\- Il avait tort à propos du fait que tu sois un allié. T'es plus que ça, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. De ton étrange, invivable, dérangeante et exaspérante manière, tu comptes pour moi. Pas juste en tant qu'allié, mais en tant qu'ami, conclut-elle.

Pour un moment, elle eut peur qu'il se mette à rire, qu'elle ne soit pour lui qu'une source de problèmes. Puis il rit, mais pas le rire de mépris qu'elle craignait. C'était plutôt ce rire charmant à sa façon. Celui qu'elle ne voyait que rarement.

\- Gihi, ne me dis pas que la crevette a arrêté de me détester!

\- Je ne t'ai jamais détesté idiot! Bouda-t-elle. En tout cas pas à partir du moment que t'a arrêté d'agir comme une brute, se corrigea-t-elle

\- Tu veux dire comme ça? Dit-il en la balançant sur son épaule comme si elle était un sac de farine.

\- À non pas encore! Se plaint-elle mi- sérieuse.

Elle se débâtit sans que Gajeel n'en soit dérangé. Puis il la déposa devant lui, les bras de la jeune femme toujours autour de son coup pour s'assurer de conserver son équilibre à peine retrouvé. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- T'étais sérieux quand tu disais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber? Souffla-t-elle.

L'air du jeune homme redevint sérieux.

\- J'ai l'air d'un gars qui dit des choses pour plaire aux gens? Dit-il. Si je l'ai dit, c'est que je le pense.

Elle ne put s'empêche de retenir le sourire sincère qui étira ses lèvres.

\- Parfait, dit-elle. Alors tu vas respecter ton autre promesse?

\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir promis quoi que ce soit, se méfia-il.

\- Entraîne-moi, dit-elle tout de même. Pendant les deux semaines que nous devons attendre.

Il sonda un peu plus son regard, comme s'il essayait de vérifier à quel point elle était sérieuse.

\- Gihi! On va voir ce qu'on peut faire avec toi sur un champ de bataille crevette.

* * *

Juvia était nerveuse. Et elle savait que Gray l'était aussi à sa manière. Même si son expression restait de marbre, il avait enlevé la chemise qu'il s'était mise en moins d'une minute, soit plus rapidement qu'à la normale. Elle ramassa sa chemise par terre, la tenant dans ses bras puis s'assit sur le lit, la tristesse marquant son regard. Gray continua un peu de faire son sac puis remarqua que la jeune femme, normalement pleine de vie, n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur arrivée.

\- T'es pas comme ça d'habitude, laissa-t-il tomber. Même avec tout ce qui nous est tombé dessus tu souriais plus que ça.

\- Juvia est triste, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ça je m'en doutais, soupira-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de la situation.

\- Juvia est triste parce qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir de la joie en sachant que son amour est auprès d'elle. Quelle horrible personne est heureuse qu'un malheur s'abatte sur les autres? Juvia ne mérites même pas que Gray soit à ses côtés…

\- Hey! Pleure pas! S'exclama Gray visiblement mal à l'aise de voir les larmes qui commençaient à couler abondamment sur ses joues. Je… commença-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, même si je ne te souhaiterai jamais de mal, je suis content que tu sois là aussi.

\- Vraiment! S'exclama Juvia en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Oui, mais … ah! S'exaspéra-t-il, par _là_ je veux pas nécessairement dire _là_ sur moi!

\- Mais Juvia est si contente que Gray ne la déteste pas! Renchérit-elle en se lovant encore plus contre son torse.

Gray referma ses bras sur elle un moment, puis la repoussa sans délicatesse.

\- Allons rejoindre les autres, annonça-t-il réalisant que s'il ne la poussait pas, ils seraient encore ici au coucher du soleil.

Avant de sortir, Gray jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la petite maison qu'il occupait depuis des années. Il n'avait aucune idée quand il pourrait y retourner ou si même il pourrait y retourner un jour. Quoi que l'avenir ait en réserve pour eux au bout du compte, les prochains jours seraient sans aucun doute incertains.

 **Pas grand-chose à dire comme note d'auteur pour ce chapitre :p Simplement merci pour les commentaires très appréciés, les lecteurs et ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs alertes et/ou favoris!**

 **Bonne journée!**

 **Lily xx**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Entrainement

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre alors que Levy était violemment projetée au sol. Elle se frotta le bras qui avait reçu le choc, puis se releva pour la énième fois, reprenant sa position de combat.

\- Tu trouves pas que tu y va un peu fort avec elle? Reprocha Gray à Gajeel alors qu'il s'installait, avec de quoi déjeuner, devant la séance d'entraînement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Gray, tenta de le rassurer Levy. Je vais bien.

\- Tu parles oui… Ça fait à peine une demie heure que vous vous entraînez et t'as déjà des ecchymoses sans compter que t'es couverte de terre.

Gajeel s'approcha de Gray. Ce dernier semblait à peine avoir chaud tandis que Levy, déjà en sueurs, avait visiblement de la difficulté à suivre.

\- Tu crois que ceux qui vont tenter de la tuer vont lui laisser des chances? Dit-il d'un ton grave. Tu crois qu'ils vont comme moi éviter ses points vitaux et s'assurer qu'elle ne se blesse pas trop?

Gray soutint son regard, mais n'ajouta rien. Gajeel se retourna donc pour rejoindre Levy.

\- Prête à recommencer? Lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

Elle hocha en signe d'approbation, mais avant que Gajeel ne l'ait rejoint, ce dernier sembla se rappeler de quelque chose. Il fit demi-tour jusqu'à son sac, ramassant quelque chose, avant de retourner vers Gray.

\- Tiens, dit en lui tendant une épée.

Le jeune homme sans chandail dévisagea Gajeel, ne semblant pas vraiment savoir quoi faire de l'arme.

\- Bien prends là! S'impatienta Gajeel. Ça pourrait sauver une vie dans un jour plus près qu'on peut l'imaginer.

\- Je ne me suis jamais battu avec une épée, dit Gray simplement.

\- Miss tête dans les nuages derrière toi va te monter, dit-il en faisant référence à la jeune femme qui regardait Gray au loin, semblant rêver à il ne savait quelle connerie sans comprendre sur quoi portait la situation.

\- Juvia sait manier l'épée? Dit le jeune homme surpris qui l'avait pourtant vue se battre à quelques reprises à mains nues.

\- Et pas qu'un peu, précisa Gajeel. Même si elle est encore meilleure en arts martiaux, elle surpasse bien des hommes au combat à l'épée.

Gray lui prit finalement l'arme des mains, le remerciant silencieusement d'un hochement de tête. Quant à Gajeel, il émit un grondement en voyant Gray laisser ses pantalons de côté alors qu'il marchait en caleçons.

\- Tsssss. Ce pervers avait-il vraiment besoin de se déshabiller pour aller la voir, gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Gajeel?

Une petite voix le ramena sur terre et il oublia bien vite Gray et ses habitudes déplaisantes.

\- Hum?

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi chaque fois que tu me remercies, soit je ne le mérite pas, soit je n'ai aucune espèce d'idée de quoi tu parles?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci d'aider Gray. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

\- Tu crois que j'allais le laisser se faire tailler en pièces? Bougonna-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que non, sourit-elle. C'est juste que… je sais que t'en n'as pas encore fini avec ta crise de grand frère protecteur, alors ce doit être dur pour toi…Ah!

Elle dut arrêter sa phrase subitement alors que Gajeel fonçait sur elle. Mais tout juste avant qu'il ne l'attrape, elle appliqua la technique qu'il tentait de lui montrer depuis le début de leur entraînement et dévia une des mains qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle profita de la surprise du jeune homme pour tenter quelque chose et, d'un petit saut, passa entre ses jambes pour se retrouver derrière lui. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de sauter sur son dos, comme elle l'avait prévu. Pire encore, plutôt que de le surprendre, elle fut prise à son propre jeu. En effet, Gajeel était plus rapide qu'elle et, là où elle aurait dû atterrir sur son dos pour l'attaquer, elle se retrouva contre son torse, coincée par les bras desquels elle tentait de s'évader.

\- Merde, dit-elle réalisant qu'elle était bel et bien coincée.

\- Gihi! Quand même pas mal crevette, mais t'a encore du chemin à faire pour me surprendre.

\- Laisse-moi partir, j'étouffe se plaint-elle sans sérieux.

\- Qui aurait cru que le fait que tu sois un format miniature puisse servir, continua-t-il en l'ignorant, faisant référence au passage peu commun qu'elle avait utilisé pour se retrouver derrière lui.

Puis il réalisa qu'il la tenait serrée dans ses bras. Il n'avait eu aucune intention autre que l'entraînement en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et pourtant, dès qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il semblait faire, il la lâcha. L'air semblait plus chaud tout à coup. Risquant un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme, il remarqua qu'elle semblait elle aussi avoir plus chaud. «Oui, l'air s'était définitivement réchauffé dans les dernières minutes, conclut-il».

\- Prêt à recommencer? Répéta-t-elle ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques minutes avant.

\- Gihi! Toujours, dit-il en lançant une attaque.

Bien qu'elle mordît la poussière à quelques reprises encore, Gajeel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné de la voir se relever encore et encore. Elle était minuscule, semblait si fragile et pourtant, elle encaissait chacun de ses coups au point que Gajeel commençait à avoir peur de vraiment la blesser. Il n'avait pas cru qu'elle résisterait si longtemps à un entraînement aussi difficile. Il espérait seulement qu'elle puisse se défendre un minimum dans la mesure où il n'arriverait pas à la protéger… ou même dans la mesure où il ne serait tout simplement plus là pour la protéger. Il serra les poings. Il savait qu'il était, tout comme Juvia, un des membres les plus forts de Phantom, mais les chances n'étaient tout de même pas en sa faveur considérant la masse de gens tentant d'avoir sa tête.

Il y a deux semaines, il se serait dit qu'il n'aurait qu'à vivre au jour le jour, que même s'il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle, si les choses tournaient mal, c'était tant pis pour lui. Mais là… la simple idée de laisser la crevette seule contre le monde l'emplissait d'une rage énorme. Juvia avait été entrainée dans cet univers cruel, il savait qu'elle se débrouillerait, mais Levy…

\- Déjà fatigué? Le nargua-t-elle.

Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de rire devant celle qui tenait à peine debout, poussant même sa chance jusqu'à défier celui qui pourrait la mettre au tapis en quelques instants.

\- Gihi! T'as vu ta tête crevette? T'es à peine capable de bouger et t'as surement faim, dit-il en jetant un œil vers le soleil qui indiquait que quelques heures s'étaient écoulées.

\- Je suis capable de continuer tu sais! Bouda-t-elle alors que son estomac grondait en confirmant les soupçons de Gajeel.

Le bruit prouvant qu'il avait raison, il marcha en direction du campement, la laissant derrière lui. Comme il s'en doutait, il fut vite rejoint par la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Une fois leur repas terminé, elle se releva, toujours aussi déterminée.

\- Tu sais que tous tes muscles vont te faire souffrir demain matin, hen?

\- Si c'est ce que ça prend pour arriver à me défendre.

\- Mon Dieu! Qu'est-il arrivé à Levy? S'exclama Juvia qui venait d'arriver en voyant les nombreuses contusions résultantes de leur avant-midi d'entraînement.

Puis elle se retourna vers son ami.

\- Gajeel pourrait quand même faire un peu attention à la douce Levy!

Il allait répliquer, mais Levy le devança.

\- Allez-vous arrêter de me traiter comme une poupée de porcelaine à la fin?

\- Levy? Demanda Gray, étonné de la voir réagir de la sorte.

\- _J'ai_ demandé à Gajeel de continuer! J'en ai marre de dépendre des autres et d'être considéré comme quelqu'un de fragile!

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna du groupe.

\- Gajeel devrait aller la voir, suggéra Juvia.

\- Pourquoi moi? Gronda Gajeel de mauvaise humeur. C'est toi qui l'a mise dans cet état.

\- Mais pour une raison obscure, l'idiot que tu es semble toujours la rassurer, ajouta Gray exaspéré.

\- J'ai tout sauf une tête rassurante, grommela-t-il.

\- Non, confirmèrent Gray et Juvia d'une même voix. Mais Levy l'est toujours quand Gajeel est là, ajouta Juvia.

\- Tssss, dit Gajeel en marchant vers l'endroit où Levy avait disparue, n'arrivant pas à décider si les paroles de Juvia lui faisaient plaisir ou s'il était frustré d'être celui à la rattraper.

Il la retrouva après quelques minutes, ses bras encerclant ses genoux alors qu'elle était adossée à un arbre.

\- Crevette?

Elle releva la tête vers lui, une tristesse présente dans ses yeux.

\- Tu crois que je suis faible? Demanda-t-elle.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en remarquant que la tristesse était aussi dans sa voix. «Cette fille va finir par me tuer», se dit-il. Il se pencha, la balança sur son épaule malgré ses protestations, la déposant finalement près de son sac de voyage.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça, bouda-t-elle.

\- T'es vraiment pas reposante ma parole, s'exaspéra-t-il. Attend deux secondes pour voir.

Puis il sortit une épée semblable à celle qu'il avait remise à Gray, mais plus petite et légère. Lorsqu'elle regarda d'un peu plus près, elle vit un magnifique dragon gravé dans le fer du pommeau. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris lorsqu'il la déposa dans ses mains.

\- Elle est de grandeur parfaite pour toi, dit-il.

\- Quand as-tu…

\- Quand tu m'as demandé de t'entraîner, dit-il en détournant le regard.

\- Elle est magnifique! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Pour une fois, faut remercier ton pervers d'ami. Dès que Juvia a vu l'épée elle s'est mise à me casser les oreilles à propos de Fullbuster et ses créations. Je lui ai dit ce que je voulais et voilà.

La tristesse disparut de son regard lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il la jugeait apte au combat. Qu'il croyait qu'elle avait une chance d'apprendre à se battre convenablement. Puis elle s'approcha. Allait-elle le frapper de ses petits poings, le traitant d'idiot comme toujours? Il commençait déjà à préparer une réplique, mais oublia ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire d'un seul coup alors que la jeune femme l'embrassa sur la joue. Il s'attendait à réagir comme à l'habitude, mais rien ne vint. Pourquoi ne s'éloignait-il pas? Il détestait quand Juvia lui faisait ça alors pourquoi était-ce différent avec Levy?

\- Merci, dit-elle avant de se lover dans ses bras.

Cette fois ce n'était pas un accident. Cette fois elle avait vraiment voulu être dans ses bras. Et cette fois, il ne se désista pas.

 **Disons simplement que la fan de Gale en moi s'est emportée dans ce chapitre haha! Pour les fans de Gruvia, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai simplement sous-estimé la longueur de ce chapitre et j'ai dû le séparer en 2 encore une fois XD Bref, on pourra voir Gray et Juvia s'entrainer également mais dans le chapitre suivant ;)**

 **Sur ce, bon début de weekend de Pâques!**

 **Lily xx**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Mauvaise idée

**Tout d'abord : Joyeuses Pâques tout le monde! :D**

 **Maintenant que ceci est dit, voici la deuxième partie du chapitre entrainement avec, entre autres, le moment Gruvia dont je vous ai promis!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Lily xx**

Juvia se réveilla dès l'aube. Elle avait l'habitude, à Phantom, d'être matinale. Le matin était d'ailleurs le moment où son entraînement était le plus efficace. Elle s'extirpa donc de son lit improvisé et alla courir dans la clairière un peu plus loin. Elle s'assura cependant de ne pas trop s'éloigner du groupe. À son retour, essuyant son front humide par l'effort, elle eut une des visions les plus enchanteresses qui soit : Gray. «Mon amour est enfin réveillé!» se dit-elle avec joie. Il était assis près de Gajeel et Levy qui s'entraînaient, mangeant tranquillement son déjeuner. Son corps était encore plus sublime alors que les rayons du soleil frappaient sur son torse nu. Décidément, elle était chanceuse d'avoir Gajeel pour accaparer toute l'attention de Levy, sans quoi, elle en était certaine, Levy aurait tenté de se jeter dans les bras de Gray depuis longtemps.

Puis son cœur s'emplit d'un autre type de joie alors qu'elle vit son meilleur ami remettre une épée à Gray. Elle savait qu'il en avait fait faire une sur mesure pour Levy, mais jamais elle ne se serait imaginée qu'il ait pris des précautions pour Gray également. Certes, même de loin, Juvia pouvait voir que l'épée était plus singulière que celle qu'il avait prise pour Levy, mais elle était amplement capable d'augmenter ses chances de survie.

Puis elle vit Gray s'approcher d'elle. Le teint de Juvia pris une couleur rougeâtre lorsqu'elle le vit abandonner son pantalon en cours de route. Normalement, elle aurait dû être habituée de le voir se dévêtir de la sorte, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer à chaque occasion.

\- Hey Juvia! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais douée au combat à l'épée, dit-il en guise de salutation.

Ses joues rougirent encore plus.

\- Juvia n'est pas si douée que ça, dit-elle gênée en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Et bien si Gajeel a fait un compliment, ce doit être parce qu'il le pense vraiment, argumenta Gray. Tu veux…

Il interrompit sa phrase un instant, se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un geste embarrassé. Il ne demandait que très rarement de l'aide. Encore moins à une fille. Encore moins à une fille aussi jolie que Juvia. Okay… il avait vu ne nombreuses filles que les gens classifiaient comme canon lui tourner autour. Mais elle, _lui_ la trouvait attirante. Bref, il avait encore plus de mal à demander l'aide dont il avait besoin.

\- Tu veux bien me montrer comment me battre avec ça, laissa-t-il enfin tomber.

Sans aucune surprise, Juvia approuva d'un cri de joie en tentant de se jeter dans ses bras. Comme il l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises, il se tassa de l'étreinte envahissante, puis sortit son épée, prêt pour l'entraînement.

Juvia était effectivement excellente. Elle semblait d'ailleurs née pour montrer les techniques qu'elle maitrisait bien. Gray fut même surpris des progrès qu'il faisait rapidement. Quelques heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne les voie passer. Puis à un moment, la jeune femme qui semblait toujours porter de lourds vêtements chauds retira la veste qu'elle portait régulièrement pour dévoiler une camisole noire qui semblait faite pour de tels entraînements. Contre toute attente, ce fut à son tour de s'efforcer à ne pas trop attarder son regard sur la poitrine généreuse que venait de mettre en valeur Juvia. Certes, il pouvait imaginer qu'elle avait de belles courbes sous sa veste, mais là… Il poursuivi tout de même le combat, ne montrant pas qu'il avait été quelque peu déstabilisé.

Et ils continuèrent ainsi un moment encore. Ça faisait longtemps que Gray n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se défouler autant. Puis il donna un mauvais coup d'épée sur celle de Juvia. Son arme ricocha et entailla sa peau au niveau du front juste au-dessus de son œil gauche. «Merde» pensa-t-il alors que du sang s'écoula sur son œil. Il s'attendit à ce que Juvia ne se jette sur lui encore une fois, qu'elle lui offre ses excuses encore et encore, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle alla plutôt ramasser dans son sac un morceau de tissus et se mit à éponger tranquillement son front.

Elle avait clairement de l'expérience dans un tel domaine et elle s'était visiblement blessée à plusieurs reprises en s'entraînent elle-même. Gray pouvait voir dans son regard l'assurance d'une soldate qui avait trop souvent vécu les horreurs des combats. Il saisit plus que jamais, à cet instant, qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Il ne comprenait même pas comment elle arrivait à voir les choses de manière aussi positive tout le temps. S'il avait eu une vie comme la sienne, sans avoir connu ses parents et entraîné pour être soldat dès le plus jeune âge, il aurait surement fini aussi désagréable que Gajeel, sinon plus… si c'était possible. Il avait beau également avoir perdu ses parents à un très jeune âge, il avait eu l'aide de Makarov, sans compter tous ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille à Fairy Tail. Elle n'avait rien eu de tout ça sauf la présence de Gajeel qu'elle aimait visiblement comme son propre frère.

Alors qu'elle faisait preuve de force et de maturité, conservant son sourire qui lui convenait tant, il voyait Juvia sous un tout autre jour, se surprenant même à l'apprécier. Puis elle lui fit un sourire des plus chaleureux en voyant que la plaie ne saignait plus.

\- Juvia croit que ça va laisser une cicatrice sur le front de son amour, dit-elle d'un ton désolé.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il en lui souriant.

\- Même sur le beau visage de Gray! S'exclama Juvia.

\- Tant que je peux voir mes cicatrices, ça ne me dérange pas. Les pires ce sont celles que personne ne peut voir.

Ses paroles semblèrent atteindre Juvia droit au cœur, alors que de fines larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues. Combien de ces cicatrices invisibles avait-elle accumulées au fil des ans exactement?

\- Ne pleure pas, se tendit-il aussitôt qu'il vit ses larmes.

\- Gray n'a pas à s'inquiéter, répondit-elle en essuyant la nouvelle larme qui se formait au coin de son œil. Juvia n'est pas triste. Elle est simplement heureuse d'être auprès de Gray.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea un peu plus, puis lui fit ce sourire que seule Juvia arrivait à lui soutirer.

\- Pourquoi aimes-tu tant ma présence, demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que Gray arrive toujours à chasser la pluie dans le cœur de Juvia, dit cette dernière, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde.

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais pas de sa manière habituelle ni alimentée par un de ses délires. Elle s'approcha simplement avec douceur et enroula ses bras autour de lui sans qu'il ne ressente le besoin de s'éloigner brusquement. Au contraire, une chaleur s'empara de lui alors qu'elle entra en contact avec son torse. D'habitude, le chaud était désagréable pour lui, mais là… c'était confortable, même agréable. Il se surprit à enrouler également la taille de la jeune femme de ses bras pour un moment. Il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti la nécessité d'être près des gens de la sorte. Il savait toutefois qu'il ne serait pas nécessairement contre l'idée de recommencer si c'était avec elle. Puis le rouge lui monta aux joues.

* * *

Plus d'une semaine s'écoula et, au grand plaisir de Gajeel et Juvia, chacun d'eux virent Levy et Gray les surprendre de plus en plus. Gajeel se permettait même de croire que Levy aurait des chances face à ses adversaires. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à la voir donner chaque jour la moindre parcelle d'énergie qu'elle possédait, et sa détermination. Malgré le fait qu'elle se réveille avec une quantité phénoménale de courbatures à chaque matin, elle était prête chaque jour avec cette détermination qu'il admirait. Il la voyait ensuite, soir après soir, s'écrouler sur son lit de fortune sans le moindre effort pour s'endormir. Gajeel ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil à sa petite forme endormie, souriant malgré la situation dans son sommeil.

\- Juvia espère que Gajeel n'est pas trop exigeant avec Levy, dit Juvia qui venait de s'assoir près de lui en jetant un œil attendrit à son ami.

Ce dernier retira aussitôt son regard de sur Levy semblant agir comme s'il ne la regardait pas dormir.

\- Autant que nécessaire, gronda-t-il en reportant son attention sur le feu. Et ton pervers? Ajouta-t-il d'un coup d'œil à Gray qui s'était endormi la tête appuyée sur ses genoux de l'autre côté du feu de camp.

\- Disons simplement qu'aucun des deux n'est habitué aux entraînements que nous avons reçus, dit-elle. Gajeel se souvient quand il s'était endormi la tête dans son assiette? Se remémora-t-elle en riant.

\- J'avais à peine 7 ans, bouda-t-il en se rappelant de leurs premiers entraînements intensifs.

La jeune femme ne put réprimer un petit rire face à sa réaction.

\- Gajeel? Demanda Juvia après un moment de silence.

\- Hum?

\- Juvia réfléchit beaucoup à propos de Phantom ces temps-ci.

\- À propos de quoi?

\- Ils sont une force qui nous nuit en ce moment, mais Juvia se demande s'il en serait autrement s'ils savaient que le roi est un usurpateur.

\- Non. Tu mets ta tête de nuages en arrêt maintenant, la coupa Gajeel en sachant très bien dans quelle direction irait la conversation.

\- Juvia pense vraiment que Phantom devrait être mis au courant.

\- Et _Gajeel_ , dit-il en imitant sa façon de parler, pense que c'est une idée stupide.

\- Mais si ça pouvait faire en sorte que Phantom soit derrière Levy plutôt qu'à sa poursuite? Ça peut vraiment valoir le coup.

Gajeel interrompit ce qu'il allait dire, l'argument ayant visiblement touché une corde sensible, mais fini par conserver son point initial.

\- Phantom ne nous laissera jamais parler de toute façon. Ils vont juste nous attaquer dès que nous serons à portée de vue.

\- Voilà pourquoi Juvia a écrit une lettre, dit-elle. La situation est écrite à l'intérieur et Juvia n'aura qu'à la laisser près de la base de Phantom.

\- C'est stupide, répéta-t-il, mais il voyait bien que sa bornée d'amie ne changerait pas d'idée.

Il soupira après un moment de délibération.

\- Je vais y aller, laissa-t-il tomber à contre cœur.

\- Non! C'est l'idée de Juvia!

\- Pas question que je te laisse y aller seule. Et de toute façon j'ai besoin que tu restes pour protéger la crevette pendant mon absence.

Malgré son inquiétude pour son meilleur ami, Juvia ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement.

\- Gajeel aime beaucoup Levy, n'est-ce pas? Lui dit-elle.

\- Pfffff. Mêle-toi de tes affaires, gronda-t-il en étirant encore plus le sourire de la jeune femme.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Gajeel faisait quand il était émotionnellement concerné, c'était de bouder de la sorte. Puis il lui tendit la main et Juvia savait qu'il attendait qu'elle lui remette la lettre. Elle s'exécuta.

\- Je vais partir demain avant l'aube. Je devrais être parti une journée tout au plus.

Elle hocha la tête, le prenant quand même dans ses bras en signe d'au revoir avant d'aller se coucher. Gajeel fit de même. Aussi risquée que puisse être l'idée, elle valait quand même la peine si elle leur permettait de ne pas avoir Phantom sur le dos. Après tout, malgré leur code de conduite plus que strict, jamais ils n'accepteraient que quelqu'un se soit joué d'eux toutes ces années. Sans compter les pertes humaines énormes que Phantom avait subies à cause du roi. Et puis, c'était juste déposer une lettre. Malgré tout, alors que Gajeel s'endormait, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas chasser la mauvaise impression que c'était une mauvaise idée.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Cours

Lorsque Levy ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que le temps était grisonnant. «Tant pis», se dit-elle en s'étirant, mais elle s'arrêta net. Chaque parcelle de son corps était douloureuse. Cependant, ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment la jeune femme. Au contraire, ses courbatures prouvaient que ses entraînements avec Gajeel en valaient la peine. Sans compter que, elle devait se l'avouer, Levy appréciait passer du temps avec lui malgré les circonstances. Peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait passer du temps avec lui dans le simple but d'être ensemble, sans menaces de mort, sans être déstabilisé à chaque instant par des nouvelles qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer complètement… «Arrête ça tout de suite Levy» pensa-t-elle. «Ce n'est pas le moment d'imaginer de telles choses».

Puis elle se leva, jetant un œil aux alentours. «C'est bizarre. D'habitude Gajeel est toujours debout quand je me lève». Elle scruta les environs pour finalement trouver Juvia qui revenait de son jogging matinal.

\- Bonjour Levy! Dit-elle avec son entrain habituel.

\- Bon matin! Dis Juvia, tu aurais vu Gajeel? Je le cherche partout.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Juvia l'espace d'un instant inquiétant un peu la jeune femme.

\- Il est parti pour la journée, dit Juvia avec hésitation.

Levy releva un sourcil. Cette fois elle était bel et bien intriguée.

\- Parti où?

Voyant que l'ex membre de Phantom semblait hésiter, Levy se fit plus insistante.

\- Juvia, s'il te plait.

\- Gajeel est parti porter une lettre à Phantom…

\- Quoi? S'exclama Levy qui perdit tout à coup une bonne partie de la force de ses jambes.

\- Levy ne doit pas s'inquiéter! Dit Juvia aussitôt en voyant sa nouvelle amie perdre ses moyens. Il va seulement déposer quelque chose sans se faire repérer et revenir.

\- Mais pourquoi? Insista Levy.

\- Il est parti porter une lettre expliquant que le roi Auguste est un usurpateur. Juvia pense qu'ils pourraient peut-être faire une trêve et aider la cause de Levy plutôt que de la chasser.

\- Mais je croyais que Phantom était près de la ville ou vous… avez abandonné votre mission, dit Levy confuse.

\- Gajeel et Juvia étaient dans cette ville seulement pour la mission, démentit Juvia. En fait, la base de Phantom se trouve à Clover.

\- Clover? Je croyais que c'était secret comme base! Pourquoi se placer dans une ville?

\- Phantom est un peu à l'écart de la ville dans ce qui ressemble à un entrepôt abandonné… du moins de l'extérieur.

Levy se tut, ne sachant pas quoi faire de toute cette information. Après tout, l'appui de Phantom pourrait faire toute la différence et ils avaient besoin de tout l'aide qu'ils pouvaient. Mais de là à mettre Gajeel dans un tel danger…

\- Mais pourquoi l'avoir laissé seul? Renchérit-elle, morte d'inquiétude.

Juvia lui sourit, puis s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre les mains.

\- Gajeel est extrêmement doué quand il s'agit de missions d'infiltration. Levy doit avoir confiance en Gajeel.

À contrecœur, Levy hocha la tête en soupirant.

\- Je vais aller courir un peu moi aussi pour me changer les idées, annonça-t-elle.

En la voyant s'éloigner au pas de course vers le sentier qu'elle utilisait elle-même, Juvia ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle était beaucoup plus inquiète pour son meilleur ami qu'elle ne l'avait laissé croire, mais la seule manière de l'aider pour l'instant était de protéger Levy comme elle l'avait promis.

* * *

Dès qu'elle fut hors de la portée de vue de Juvia, Levy pris rapidement son épée de ses affaires et obliqua vers le chemin qui la mènerait à Clover au plus vite. Bien qu'elle passe, la plupart du temps, pour un rat de bibliothèque n'ayant jamais connu le monde réel, la jeune femme avait souvent voyagé dans le cadre de son travail. Dû aux nombreuses requêtes du maire de la ville, elle connaissait très bien Clover. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune hésitation sur la location de la base en fonction de la description de Juvia. C'était une vielle bâtisse dont personne n'osait s'approcher.

Après un moment, la jeune femme toujours au pas de course dû se résoudre à ralentir le rythme sans toutefois s'arrêter. Il n'était pas question qu'elle ne le laisse affronter Phantom seul si les choses devaient mal tourner. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus savait qu'elle n'était pas encore très habile au combat. Mais si ce peu d'expertise avait une chance de faire une petite différence, alors elle était prête à prendre elle-même le risque. Gajeel lui avait demandé de ne pas trop s'éloigner de lui, et bien c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'était pas parti depuis longtemps.

* * *

Gajeel arriva à la frontière de la ville. Un sentiment de dégout l'envahit en repensant à ce qu'il considérait jadis comme sa maison. Mais après ce que Phantom leur avait fait, après ce que l'organisation lui avait presque fait faire… Gajeel n'avait simplement plus envie d'avoir le moindre lien avec eux.

Désirant en finir au plus vite, il jeta un œil aux alentours. À part le garde qui faisait des allers-retours autour de la bâtisse, personne ne semblait être dans les environs. Parfait. Il n'aurait qu'à attendre que le garde soit à l'arrière pour glisser l'enveloppe entre les grandes portes et partir. Dès que le garde fut effectivement hors de portée de vue, il se leva de sa cachette à l'orée de la forêt, mais ne put faire un pas avant qu'une voix dans son dos ne le surprenne.

\- Quand le capitaine m'a demandé de vérifier la forêt pour ta venue, je croyais qu'il commençait à être sénile. Mais apparemment, tu es assez fou pour venir ici, même avec ta tête mise à prix.

\- Gihi! Et toi tu oublis que je t'ai botté le cul à toi et ton novice il y a quelques semaines, dit-il reconnaissant Totomaru avant même d'être retourné.

L'assurance de Gajeel baissa toutefois quelque peu en voyant le sourire triomphant de son ex collègue.

\- Comme je te dis, le capitaine avait prédit ton arrivée. Tu ne vas quand même pas croire qu'il a déjà oublié toutes les missions d'infiltrations qu'il t'a données?

Sur cette dernière phrase, trois autres personnes de l'organisation, qu'il ne connaissait que de visage, sortirent des bois. «Merde», pensa-t-il. «Juvia et lui étaient-ils vraiment si prévisibles?»

\- Il connait toutes tes techniques, ricana Totomaru. Tu n'as aucune chance.

\- Je ne suis pas venu chercher le trouble pour une fois, gronda Gajeel qui s'efforçait de garder sa patience. J'ai un message pour le capitaine.

\- Je suppose que je peux lui remettre ton enveloppe en guise de dernière volonté, rit-il de plus belle.

\- Je ne me rappelais plus que Phantom contenait des bâtards de ton espèce.

Sur ce, il attaqua. À quoi bon se contenir? Ces merdes n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : mettre fin à ses jours. Pas question qu'il ne laisse une telle chose se produire. Il bloqua facilement le coup d'épée de son premier adversaire, le désarmant d'un seul coup. «S'il sont tous aussi faibles que…» ses pensées furent rapidement interrompues par un violent coup d'épée qui passa à quelques centimètres seulement de sa gorge. «Okay… ça ne vas pas être aussi simple» conclut-il.

Heureusement, il avait toujours le dessus et transperça son épaule de son épée, déstabilisant totalement le soldat de Phantom. Il eut près d'une fraction de seconde pour savourer cette nouvelle victoire avant d'éviter l'épée lui entailla le torse au niveau du cœur. S'il n'avait réagi qu'un instant plus tard, ça en aurait été fini de lui.

Même si la blessure n'était pas grave, elle soutira à Gajeel un juron lorsqu'il vit une tache sombre son chandail. Mais il n'avait pas de temps pour prendre une pause ni pour ressentir de la douleur, alors que les deux hommes encore debout enchainaient les coups sur lui. Un autre coup le manqua de près, lésant la peau cette fois au niveau de sa cuisse. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa jambe par réflexe, mais c'était une erreur. À deux adversaires de cette force contre un, Totomaru en profita pour donner un coup de pied derrière ses genoux, l'autre en profitant pour le faire tomber sur le dos. Le choc se répercuta dans son dos et sa tête alors qu'il frappait violemment le sol. Cependant, la souffrance qu'il ressentait à l'instant était le moindre de ses problèmes. La douleur ne serait d'ailleurs plus du tout un problème s'il ne trouvait pas une solution à l'instant.

Malheureusement, un pied appliquait une pression sur son poignet, clouant sa main et l'épée qu'elle portait au sol. Quant à Totomaru, il tenait sa propre arme à deux doigts de sa gorge.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, Gajeel, dit-il avant d'élever l'épée, prêt à abattre le coup final au jeune Redfox.

Gajeel était prêt à sentir le tranchant de la lame contre son cou, mais tout ce qu'il perçut fut le son de fracas métallique que faisaient deux épées entrant en contact. C'est alors qu'il vit la chose la plus surprenante qu'il n'ait jamais vu, l'emplissant autant de fierté et d'affection que d'effroi : sa crevette venait de bloquer de son épée le coup qui allait lui prendre sa vie. Le choc lui avait définitivement infligé de la douleur dans les bras, sans compter qu'elle semblait à bout de souffle. Et pourtant, cette minuscule jeune femme venait, arme à la main, de lui sauver la mise.

Malgré sa propre surprise, il profita du fait que ses adversaires furent déstabilisés pour se déloger, se plaçant entre Levy et les assassins.

\- T'es mieux d'avoir une bonne raison d'être ici, dit-il à crevette, détestant l'idée de la voir si près du danger.

Il savait qu'elle avait cette immense force en elle, mais s'il pouvait lui éviter un tel danger, il le ferait.

\- Et t'es mieux d'avoir une bonne raison de t'être jeté dans la gueule du loup seul, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Gihi! Rit-il, toujours impressionné par le cran que pouvait contenir une aussi petite personne. Alors montre-moi ce que je t'ai appris.

Se ce, ils lancèrent leurs attaques au même moment. Elle n'était pas encore du niveau des autres, mais Gajeel devait avouer que sa présence faisait une différence. Après un coup de Levy sur celui dont il ignorait toujours le nom, Gajeel l'acheva d'un solide coup à la tête, ce dernier perdant conscience.

\- Si tu crois que t'as gagné Redfox, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Bientôt, tu auras une épée entre les omoplates et, sois sans craintes, nous n'oublierons pas ta précieuse petite princesse.

Le sang de Gajeel se glaça pour plus d'une raison. Si l'allusion de cet homme immonde faisant du mal à Levy ne l'avait pas déjà mis hors de lui, la manière dont il l'avait appelée l'avait complètement figé. À la lueur malicieuse de son regard, il comprit que le choix du terme «princesse» n'était pas un hasard. Phantom savait… mais comment? Et pourquoi l'attaquer? Ils n'obtiendraient jamais rien de son ancienne organisation et _elle_ devait partir au plus vite. Crevette avait plus que fait ses preuves, mais à ses yeux, la savoir à un continent de distance de ce disjoncté de Totomaru n'était même pas suffisant.

\- Levy, l'appela-t-il d'une voix emplis de gravité. Cours.

\- Mais…

\- Je peux me débarrasser de cette merde moi-même.

\- Pas question que je te laisse seul ici, cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Cours je t'ai dit! Aboya-t-il. Phantom sait pour toi et resteront nos ennemis, plus de doutes là-dessus. Il faut que tu transmettes l'information à Juvia et Fullbuster au plus vite.

Malgré son cœur en pièces, la jeune femme qui se trouvait tout juste derrière Gajeel enroula rapidement ses bras autour de son torse.

\- S'il te plaît Gajeel, reste en vie pour moi, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle détacha les bras qui avaient à peine eu le temps de s'y installer et s'éloigna aussi vite que pouvait la porter ses jambes et ce, même si son cœur lui criait de rester avec lui.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui merveilleux lecteurs :)**

 **Et oui, pour ceux qui ont remarqué, j'ai mis un clin d'œil à une de mes scènes préférées de Fairy Tail : Gajeel et Levy sur Tenro!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu! N'oubliez pas de commenter :)**

 **Lily xx**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Stupide décision

**Bonjour troupe!**

 **Alors aujourd'hui, chapitre bonus équivalant à presque 2 chapitres de long! Il n'y pas vraiment de raison autre que : je me suis emportée haha ;) Et je voulais absolument écrire cette dernière scène même si j'avais déjà dépassé mon nombre de mots habituel avant même de commencer le passage haha :p**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que vous aimerez :D**

 **Lily xx**

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sut que Levy avait réussi à s'éloigner que Gajeel sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Puis la phrase qu'elle lui avait chuchotée lui revint en tête : «Reste en vie pour moi». Et il y tenait bien. Envahit d'une énergie nouvelle, il s'élança sur son adversaire, bien décidé à le mettre hors de combat au plus vite. Comme il l'avait fait quelques semaines auparavant lors de la première attaque de Totomaru, a un contre un maintenant, il eut rapidement le dessus. Cependant, malgré la raclée qu'il était entrain de se prendre, l'assassin conservait son sourire satisfait. «Ce bâtard cache quelque chose» se dit Gajeel méfiant. Lorsqu'il lui assénât un coup final sur la tête, lui faisant perdre conscience, le jeune homme comprit pourquoi. Des applaudissements derrière son dos lui donnèrent envie de frapper quelque chose… préférablement celui tapant de manière agaçante dans ses mains.

\- Belle démonstration de force, Redfox, dit malicieusement l'homme. Ça me fait presque de la peine d'avoir à t'éliminer.

\- José… gronda Gajeel entre ses dents en le reconnaissant.

\- Capitaine Josée, corrigea le dirigeant de Phantom.

\- Plus pour moi, rétorqua Gajeel. Tu pourrais aussi bien être une recrue, à mes yeux t'es un obstacle sur mon chemin dont je compte bien me débarrasser.

\- Avec l'aide de qui Redfox? Ricana-t-il.

Gajeel vit au moins 5 silhouettes sortir de la forêt. Sans compter que José lui-même était un adversaire redoutable. Il serra les poings. Malgré ses dires, il savait bien que ses chances de s'en sortir étaient minces.

Puis ils fondirent sur lui. Tout se passa si rapidement que Gajeel n'écouta que son instinct. Il sentit un os se briser sous un de ses coups, entendit le bruit mat d'un adversaire qui s'écroulait. La plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas de taille contre Gajeel, mais le désavantage numérique commençait à se faire sentir. Malgré ses efforts pour esquiver les attaques de toutes parts, il reçut un coup à la tempe. Le jeune homme fut empli de vertiges. Ces derniers n'étaient pas assez importants pour qu'il perde conscience, mais suffisant pour effacer ses chances d'éviter les prochains assauts. Bien vite, il fut immobilisé par les deux hommes restants, José se tenant droit devant lui avec un air de triomphe. Puis il leva les yeux, curieux, en repérant la lettre qui dépassait de la poche, la subtilisant sans que Gajeel puisse faire un mouvement. Il éclata de rire en voyant le contenu, lui jetant les morceaux de la lettre maintenant déchirée su visage.

\- Je savais que Lockser et toi étiez des imbéciles de n'avoir rien soupçonné en dix-huit ans, mais là… vous avez poussé votre crédulité plus loin que je ne l'imaginais.

\- Tu vas finir de parler dans le vide un jour? Aboya Gajeel à bout de patience. C'est quoi votre foutu problème avec Levy? Et pourquoi Phantom n'a pas encore botté le cul d'Auguste si tu es au courant?

\- Pourquoi détrôner celui que j'ai moi-même mis au pouvoir? Répondit José d'un sourire cruel.

Les yeux de Gajeel s'agrandirent par la surprise de la nouvelle.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu n'as jamais trouvé étrange que tous les membres les plus dévoués à la cause de Phantom, en plus du capitaine de l'époque, aient péris dans une même mission? Auguste voulait accéder au trône et je voulais avoir le contrôle du royaume.

La rage emplissait de plus en plus Gajeel. Voyant le jeune homme tenter en vain de se libérer, José le nargua.

\- Tu commences à comprendre n'est-ce pas? Cette nuit-là, j'ai réglé tous mes problèmes d'un coup : envoyer tous ceux qui me causeraient problème protéger le roi et sa famille alors que mes hommes étaient déjà prêts à les attendre. Après, je n'ai eu qu'à prendre la place qui m'était maintenant offerte à la tête de Phantom et user de l'influence de notre organisation pour mettre Auguste sur le trône. En échange, il me laisse carte blanche sur les décisions concernant le royaume. Tout était sans faille jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que la princesse avait survécu.

\- Espèce de…

José s'approcha de Gajeel, ses yeux à deux doigts des siens.

\- Ta petite garce est dans mon chemin, Redfox. Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'as qu'à te dire que vous allez tous les deux mourir de la même épée…

Il fut coupé par un coup de tête de la part de Gajeel, ce qui valut à l'horrible homme un nez cassé. Au plus grand déplaisir de Gajeel, José ne laissa pas tomber son sourire. Puis, sans que Gajeel ne puisse réagir, José enfonça son épée dans son épaule. Le jeune homme gronda de douleur.

\- La blessure que Totomaru t'avait faite commençait à aller un peu trop bien à mon goût.

\- Sale bâtard…

\- Ça c'était pour m'avoir cassé le nez. Et ça…

Il transperça sa cuisse de son arme.

\- Ça c'est pour m'avoir trahi.

Après avoir fermé les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur, Gajeel les ouvrit de nouveau, fixant José d'un regard mauvais. S'il devait mourir, pas question qu'il ne lui donne la satisfaction de briser sa détermination.

\- Et ça, dit-il prêt à frapper son abdomen d'un coup fatal, c'est pour interférer avec mes affaires.

Mais son geste resta en suspens alors qu'un cri déchirant envahit la forêt.

\- Ne le touche pas! Beugla Levy en larmes. C'est moi que tu veux vraiment n'est-ce pas? Je me rends… à condition que tu le laisse partir.

Son cœur se serra probablement plus que si José y avait enfoncé sa lame. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici? Elle était censée être en sécurité, loin de tout ça, pas entrain d'avoir l'idée la plus stupide de l'Univers!

\- Fous le camp d'ici Levy, aboya-t-il.

Plutôt que de l'écouter, elle s'approcha de José.

 _**Quelques heures plus tôt**_

Gray avait été réveillé par la voix de Levy qui semblait sur le point de paniquer. Lorsqu'il rejoint Juvia, cette dernière était seule, un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Levy? S'informa-t-il.

\- Levy est inquiète pour Gajeel.

Gray soupira.

\- Qu'est que cette tête de métal a encore fait?

\- Il est allé porter la lettre que Juvia a écrite pour Phantom…

\- Quoi?

Rapidement, la jeune femme lui expliqua la situation et les raisons ayant convaincu Gajeel de se porter volontaire.

\- Idiot! Pourquoi personne n'est allé avec lui? Reprocha Gray.

Il avait beau ne pas bien s'entendre avec Gajeel, il avait appris à le considérer comme son allié.

\- Il a demandé à Juvia de veiller sur Levy et…

\- Cet imbécile est trop orgueilleux pour me demander de l'aide compléta le jeune homme.

La jeune femme approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-il parti?

\- Un peu moins qu'une heure, dit Juvia.

\- Parfait, alors je vais le rattraper.

Sur ces paroles, il se dirigea vers ses affaires, ramassant l'épée que Gajeel lui avait offerte. C'est alors qu'il se figea : l'épée… celle de Levy n'était pas là. Personne ne va jogger avec son épée. Serrant les dents, il retourna auprès de Juvia.

\- Ta protégée est partie le rejoindre.

\- Quoi? Juvia ne comprend pas…

\- Son épée a disparue. Allez viens, dit-il devant son hésitation, l'attirant par la main vers le sentier.

Après s'être finalement remise du fait que Gray lui avait pris la main, cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'ils soutenaient une bonne allure dans la direction indiquée par Juvia. Ils poursuivirent leur marche durant près de deux autres heures lorsque quelqu'un leur fonça dessus.

\- Levy? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée? Demanda Gray en voyant son amie, la peur dans le regard, semblant être complètement exténuée.

\- Nous avons des problèmes. Phantom est notre ennemi. Et il a besoin d'aide, arriva-t-elle à articuler entre ses respirations.

La jeune femme prit à peine le temps d'expliquer la situation avant de rebrousser chemin en direction de Gajeel. Il semblait amplement capable de vaincre Totomaru, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ce mauvais pressentiment qui la hantait depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec Gajeel.

Lorsque Gajeel fut de nouveau dans son champ de vision, ce mauvais pressentiment se confirma en une de ses pires craintes alors qu'une épée s'enfonça dans la jambe de l'homme en qui elle avait placé toute sa confiance. Elle dût lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier.

\- Je fais diversion. Sortez-le de là, dit-elle d'un ton ne laissant aucune place à la contestation alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la forêt.

Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment elle allait s'y prendre exactement, mais son corps prit la décision à sa place. Dès qu'elle vit l'épée prête à abattre Gajeel, elle cria de toutes ses forces.

\- Ne le touche pas! Beugla Levy en larmes.

L'homme suspendit son geste. Elle avait gagné quelques secondes. Puis elle eut une idée, une idée risquée.

\- C'est moi que tu veux vraiment n'est-ce pas? Je me rends… à condition que tu le laisse partir.

\- Fous le camp d'ici Levy, aboya-t-il en retour.

Ignorant les paroles de Gajeel, elle prit une grande inspiration puis s'approcha de l'assassin. Il pouvait très bien la tuer d'un instant à l'autre, sans la moindre hésitation. «Faites vite» supplia Levy mentalement à Gray et Juvia. Comme pour répondre à sa demande silencieuse, le sourire de l'homme tomba alors que les amis de la jeune femme sortirent des bois derrière ceux qui maintenaient Gajeel.

Levy, quant à elle, dût sortir son épée pour parer l'attaque de celui qui semblait être la chef. Malgré ses nouvelles compétences, l'homme la surpassa rapidement, la désarmant en quelques coups seulement. Heureusement, la jeune femme avait réussi à prolonger sa diversion suffisamment longtemps pour que Gray et Juvia la rejoigne, ceux contraignant Gajeel maintenant vaincus.

\- Levy peut aller rejoindre Gajeel, lui assura Juvia. Elle et Gray vont prendre le relais avec José.

Une fois Levy partie, Juvia lança une attaque en direction de José, suivi de près par Gray. Elle ne s'était jamais battue contre son ex capitaine, mais la jeune femme savait très bien que son efficacité au combat était légendaire à Phantom.

Gray et elle arrivaient toutefois à maintenir la cadence. Elle fut emplie de joie en réalisant à quel point les attaques des Gray étaient en synchronisation avec les siennes. Ce dernier se débrouillait plus que bien au maniement de l'épée. Comme s'ils s'étaient battu côté à côté toute leur vie, il échangea plusieurs coups avec José, puis fit un signe à Juvia. Malgré son absence de mots, la jeune femme comprit tout de suite à quoi il pensait. Elle se plaça donc derrière lui, laissant à Gray l'occasion de finalement bloquer l'arme de José sous la sienne contre le sol. Puis il se pencha, indiquant à Juvia qu'il lui passait le relais. À ce signal, la jeune femme sauta sur le dos de son amour, se donnant un élan pour donner un coup de pied au visage de José. Le choc fut tel que José perdit sa prise sur son épée avant d'être poussé quelques pas plus loin par l'impact.

Quant à Gray, il rattrapa Juvia dans ses bras, s'assurant qu'elle ne se fracasse pas au sol en retombant. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent les yeux, José était déjà hors de vue.

\- Merde! S'exclama Gray en réalisant que le dénommé José avait probablement une multitude d'endroits où disparaitre à quelques pas de l'organisation qu'il contrôlait. Il faut partir d'ici au plus vite, se résigna-t-il.

Voyant que Juvia ne réagissait pas, le visage tout rouge et marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'amour, il la tira par la main jusqu'à rejoindre les autres.

* * *

La groupe s'éloigna le plus possible de Phantom sans toutefois atteindre leur campement original compte tenu de la jambe blessée de Gajeel. Malgré le bandage de fortune pensant sa plaie, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et, dès qu'ils eurent mis une distance raisonnable entre Clover et eux, ils décidèrent d'improviser un campement.

Bien que les blessures du jeune homme inquiétaient Levy, elle savait qu'il s'en remettrait. Cependant, ce qui l'alarmait réellement était son comportement. À part les quelques phrases utilisées pour résumer ce qui s'était réellement produit lors de l'assassinat des leurs parents, Gajeel n'avait rien dit ni accepté l'aide de quiconque pour marcher, s'appuyant sur une simple branche en guise de support.

Une fois le campement monté, elle partit à sa recherche avant de le retrouver assis sur une vieille souche d'arbre dos à elle.

\- Gajeel? Demanda la jeune femme avec hésitation.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, offrit-il comme seule réponse.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir mis dans cet état? Se demanda Levy. José lui aurait-il dit quelque chose d'autre?

\- Gajeel, s'il te plait, dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Tout va bien, gronda-t-il visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais croire ça? Dit-elle à la fois inquiète et agacée qu'il refuse de lui parler. T'as pas dit un mot depuis la fin de la bataille.

\- Justement, t'aurais pas dû être dans cette bataille, dit-il, s'impatientant.

\- Et te laisser être transpercé par cette épée? S'exclama Levy n'y tenant plus.

\- Parce que te livrer à celui qui veut ta peau depuis des semaines c'est une bonne manière de l'empêcher? Dit-il parlant de plus en plus fort.

\- Si c'est ce que ça prenait pour faire diversion, oui!

\- Tssss. Ça reste stupide comme idée.

\- Et pourquoi c'est stupide quand _moi_ je prends des risques pour toi alors que toi tu passes ton temps à prendre des risques pour moi?

Gajeel ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il pouvait voir la frustration logée dans ses yeux noisette qu'il aimait tant. Comment répondre à ça? Comment lui dire que la colère qu'il avait ressenti en croyant qu'elle venait de se sacrifier pour lui était pire qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginée? Une partie de cette colère était encore présente en lui.

\- Tu vas la fermer à la fin? Lui cria-t-il.

\- Pas avant que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas, renchérit-elle.

Son visage était à deux doigts du sien, la position assise de Gajeel permettant même à Levy d'être un peu plus haute que lui. Ce visage qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir parce qu'elle avait agis en pensant encore une fois pour les autres plutôt que pour elle-même.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, je te dis!

\- Pourquoi? Insista-t-elle.

\- Parce que j'ai cru te perdre! Aboya-t-il, éclatant enfin la rage qu'il avait accumulée, montrant malgré lui la douleur qu'il avait ressentie dans son regard.

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Gajeel avait dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait. Et pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Levy agit sans réfléchir.

Ses mains se retrouvèrent enlacées derrière le cou du jeune homme, attirant les lèvres de ce dernier sur les siennes. Puis elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Les joues en feu, elle se retira. Mais la main de Gajeel se glissant derrière sa nuque, il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin, plaquant sa bouche de nouveau sur la sienne. Leur chaste baisé du début se changea vite en quelque chose de plus passionné, de merveilleux, faisant battre le cœur de Levy à toute allure. La jeune femme réalisa à cet instant à quel point elle avait voulu faire ça depuis un moment déjà, à quel point elle avait besoin de lui.

Après y avoir été attirée par Gajeel, la jeune femme était maintenant assise sur sa cuisse ayant été épargnée, prolongeant leur baisé. Maintenant contre son torse, la jeune femme pouvait sentir que le cœur de Gajeel s'emballait tout autant, à moins que ce ne soit simplement le sien qui battait pour deux. Elle n'arrivait pas à les discerner. .

\- Ne prend plus de décision stupide, souffla Gajeel alors qu'ils se séparaient enfin, le souffle court.

\- Seulement si tu me promets de rester en vie, répondit-elle avant d'enfoncer sa tête contre son torse.

\- Gihi! Compte là-dessus crevette, répondit-il en appuyant son menton aux reflets métalliques sur sa tête aux boucles bleues.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Si on lui avait dit

**Bonjour!**

 **Chapitre remplis de moments Gale et Gruvia alors que ces derniers profitent du moment de calme avant leur rencontre avec Makarov.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Lily xx**

Leur rendez-vous avec Makarov n'avait pas lieu avant trois jours. Sur un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de retourner au campement initial le soir venu. En entendant, le groupe s'occuperait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sur ce, Levy vit Gray disparaître un peu plus loin du campement, Juvia sur les talons. La jeune femme sourit en pensant à la complicité que son ami avait développée avec Juvia malgré lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait des filles lui tourner autour, mais le fait qui tolère, même apprécie, sa présence était quelque chose de nouveau.

Levy avait d'ailleurs remarqué les coups d'œil que Gray jetait régulièrement en direction de Juvia sans que cette dernière s'en rende compte. Levy savait que la jeune femme lui avait tapé dans l'œil peu importe à qu'il point il le niait. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était elle-même entrain de fixer Gajeel. Ses joues s'enflammèrent lorsque le regard du jeune homme croisa le sien. Elle se rappela immédiatement ce qui s'était passé la veille. C'était complétement nouveau et en même temps, la jeune femme avait l'impression que c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.

Voyant qu'il soutenait toujours son regard, elle décida d'aller le rejoindre. Puis elle remarqua qu'il s'apprêtait à changer ses pansements. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui prit le bandage des mains et commença à retirer le pansement souillé de sa cuisse. La blessure aurait pu être en meilleur état, mais compte tenu de l'effort qu'il avait mis pour marcher malgré cette dernière pour se rendre jusque-là, elle aurait pu être bien pire.

\- On devrait profiter de l'attente pour s'entraîner un peu plus, dit Gajeel après un moment d'un ton neutre, alors que Levy achevait de s'occuper de la première plaie.

Cette dernière releva les yeux vers lui, espérant de tout cœur que c'était une blague. Ce devais être un blague… il ne pensait quand même pas à s'entraîner dans cet état! Mais le visage du jeune homme ne portait pas le sourire qu'il avait habituellement lorsqu'il s'amusait à l'agacer. Merde, il était sérieux.

\- Pas question! S'exclama la jeune femme un peu trop fort.

\- Tu crois que je vais rester les bras croisés? Gronda-t-il, mécontent de sa réaction.

\- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser empirer ton état dans la situation où nous sommes? Rétorqua-t-elle, aussi têtue que lui, alors qu'elle entreprit de changer le bandage à son épaule. Et puis, pas besoin de ne rien faire… tu peux quand même guider mes entraînements.

\- Pfffff. Et rester là à te regarder? Se plaint-il.

Elle fit une petite moue puis reprit.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le courage d'affronter ce qui nous attend si tu es trop blessé pour être près de moi, dit-il en déposant un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres.

\- Tssss… Crois pas que tu vas pouvoir avoir ce que tu veux comme ça crevette, gronda-t-il les bras croisés malgré la teinte rosée que prenait ses joues.

\- Je sais, dit-elle d'un sourire. J'en avais seulement envie. Mais je pense quand même ce que j'ai dit et j'ai besoin de toi comme entraîneur, ajouta-t-elle en déposant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

\- Gihi! C'est vrai que ça serait bien de se concentrer pour travailler ces petites choses qui te servent de bras, se moqua-t-il. J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient tomber quand t'as bloqué ce coup.

\- T'es vraiment stupide! S'exclama-t-elle en frappant son torse.

\- Gihi! Arrête ça chatouille, se moqua-t-il déclenchant une nouvelle série de coups.

Cependant, Levy savait que Gajeel venait tout de même, à sa manière idiote, de flancher. «Je devrai utiliser cette technique plus souvent» se dit la jeune femme sans compter que c'était un moyen plus qu'agréable à appliquer.

* * *

Gray se mit à marcher. Sans surprise, Juvia était rapidement sur ses talons. Restant toutefois près du campement, ils se contentèrent de marcher, appréciant simplement le soleil de cette fin d'été et la présence de l'autre. Juvia affichait comme toujours cet énorme sourire, comme s'ils vivaient dans le meilleur de mondes. Malgré le fait qu'il dut retirer son bras de l'emprise de Juvia à deux ou trois reprises, Gray était content qu'elle l'ait suivie. Ils marchèrent un bon moment en silence avant qu'il ne remarque que Juvia semblait vouloir dire quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, l'encouragea-t-il à sa manière.

\- C'est juste que… commença-t-elle les joues s'empourprant. Juvia a vraiment été impressionnée par la manière de combattre de Gray hier.

Contre toute attente, ce dernier rougit également face au compliment.

\- Et bien t'enseignes plutôt bien, répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. J'aimerais bien avoir l'occasion d'avoir d'autres combats aussi intenses avec toi, sourit-il.

\- Juvia veut toujours être intense avec Gray s'exclama-t-elle, disparue une fois de plus dans le monde de Juvia.

À peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle lui sautait dans le dos, se pendant littéralement à son cou. Gray fit quelques pas, découragé, tentant d'ignorer la jeune femme sur lui alors qu'elle sortait tranquillement, trop tranquillement, de son monde. Puis il s'arrêta de marcher, stupéfait. Il avait du mal à croire ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : Levy venait d'embrasser tête de métal. Le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il ne se dérobait pas, regardant Levy comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, probablement quelque chose de stupide, qui poussa Levy à le frapper.

\- Oh mon Dieu! Cria Juvia dans ses oreilles, cette dernière venant surement d'être témoin de la même scène que lui.

Sa réaction attira l'attention des deux jeunes gens sur eux, Levy rougissant, Gajeel croisant ses bras en détournant le regard.

\- Juvia savait que Gajeel aimait bien Levy! S'exclama Juvia, toujours perchée sur ses épaules.

\- Descends de ton pervers avant de parler de la relation des autres, grommela Gajeel sur la défensive.

Sur ce, Gray la laissa tomber par terre, mais pour une fois, l'attention de Juvia était concentrée sur autre chose que lui. En effet, malgré ses intentions de reporter l'attention sur Juvia, Gajeel venait de faire une erreur lors de sa réplique.

\- Une relation! S'exclama-t-elle de plus belle en se relevant d'un bond!

\- On n'est pas… enfin on n'a pas… commença Levy.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir ou que Gajeel ne puisse réagir, Gray tira Juvia par la main.

\- Allez viens, lui dit-il.

\- Mais…

\- On va les laisser seuls, dit-il tout bas à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

À ces mots, toute l'attention de Juvia fut de nouveau rivée sur lui. Visiblement, l'idée d'être, par défaut, seule avec lui l'emplissait d'une nouvelle vague de joie. En moins de deux, ce fut Juvia qui entraîna Gray, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Puis elle s'assit sur le bord d'un petit étang, le forçant à imiter l'action. En moins de deux, ils furent adossés à un arbre, légèrement appuyés l'un contre l'autre.

Le temps était vraiment magnifique et, après un moment, Gray sentit le souffle régulier de Juvia sur son épaule. «Elle s'est endormie» constata-t-il. C'est alors qu'il se permit de la regarder plus librement, tassant une mèche qui était tombée sur son visage. Juvia était décidément une des femmes les plus belles qu'il ait jamais vues.

Puis il repensa à la scène dont il avait été témoin. Gray se surprit même à ressentir un brin de jalousie envers Gajeel. Non pas parce que Levy était clairement intéressée par une relation avec l'ex membre de Phantom. Bien qu'elle compte à ses yeux, Gray n'avait jamais vu Levy autrement qu'une amie. Ce qu'il enviait était plutôt la liberté avec laquelle il se permettait de la regarder, de la prendre dans ses bras, de…de l'embrasser.

«Ah! Mais à quoi pensait-il?» Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par une quelconque relation. Il avait toujours été bien seul, sans contraintes, sans risque de complication… Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voyait des gens flirter! Il avait d'ailleurs dû subir la vue de sa meilleure amie en constante hésitation avant de finalement avouer à Jellal qu'elle l'aimait. Sans compter qu'il avait été l'un des garçons d'honneur à son mariage l'an dernier. Alors pourquoi maintenant? Puis il posa les yeux de nouveau sur la jeune femme qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de lui dans son sommeil. Malgré ses pensées toujours floues, il fit de même autour de sa taille. Si on lui avait dit qu'il laisserait un jour quelqu'un s'approcher autant de lui, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas cru. Il ne poussa cependant pas sa réflexion plus loin puisque, installées de la sorte, il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour s'endormir.

* * *

Suite au commentaire de Juvia, Levy jouait nerveusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux, fixant le sol. Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie d'être associée à lui aux yeux des autres comprit Gajeel. Le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher d'approuver le raisonnement de Levy. Si les fabulations de son amie d'enfance étaient vraies, il n'apporterait rien de bon pour elle. Il ne pouvait cependant pas ignorer cet agaçant pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Il décida tout de même de donner à sa… la crevette une échappatoire.

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de ce que cette tête d'eau raconte, grommela Gajeel, une fois les deux autres partis.

\- Oh. Dit-elle simplement.

Pourquoi elle semblait déçue? Qu'elle se décide à la fin!

\- C'est quoi le problème?

\- Rien, souffla-t-elle, une tristesse dans son regard.

«Espèce de crevette bornée» se plaint-il mentalement en soulevant son menton de sorte à ce qu'elle arrête de fuir son regard.

\- Joue pas à ça avec moi, grommela-t-il impatient.

\- Pffff, comme si tu pouvais parler, répliqua-t-il d'un air boudeur.

\- T'es chiante quand tu veux!

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit d'ignorer les paroles de Juvia? Dit-elle avec amertume.

Elle coupa net sa phrase. Elle n'avait pas prévu dire ça tout haut. Elle avait prévu préserver son orgueil, prétendant qu'elle n'avait pas osé croire, l'espace d'un instant, que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était plus qu'une promesse de la protéger. Comment était-elle arrivée au point de tomber en amour avec lui? Était-ce simplement ça être en amour? C'était à la fois une des meilleures choses qui lui était arrivée, à la fois une des plus grandes déceptions qu'elle n'aurait jamais connue. Mais contrairement au rire sarcastique qu'elle s'attendait à entendre, elle vit plutôt Gajeel figé, la dévisageant.

\- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, dit-il de sa voix grave.

«Sa voix est tellement sexy…» ne put s'empêcher de penser Levy. Puis elle réalisa l'ampleur de ses paroles. Quoi? Comment cet idiot pouvait croire qu' _elle_ n'était pas intéressée?

\- Moi? Pourquoi je t'aurais embrassée sinon? Éclata-t-elle incrédule.

\- J'ai l'air de connaître quelque chose à ces trucs? Se plaint Gajeel en tournant la tête vers la forêt, ses bras toujours croisée.

Ce fut au tour de Levy de rediriger le visage de Gajeel sur elle.

\- J'y connais pas grand-chose non plus, souffla-t-elle. Mais…

Ses joues étaient maintenant plus rouges que jamais. Elle ne détourna toutefois pas le regard.

\- On peut l'apprendre ensemble, conclut-elle d'un sourire timide.

Quelque chose chez elle était tout simplement capable de percer la protection d'acier que Gajeel avait érigé autour de son cœur lors de ses années à Phantom. Tant son corps que son esprit lui suppliaient de gouter de nouveau à ses lèvres. Et c'est-ce qu'il fit, la jeune femme lui répondant avec plaisir.

Si on lui avait raconté les évènements des derniers jours, simplement quelques semaines auparavant, Gajeel ne l'aurait pas cru. Si on lui avait dit que cette crevette lui ferait cet effet, il lui aurait ri au visage sans se douter qu'un jour, elle créerait en lui des sensations dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'existence.


	19. Chapitre 19 : L'héritière

**Chapitre avec beaucoup de dialogues aujourd'hui où j'ai encore une fois dû reporter des parties malgré la longueur qu'il a au bout du compte XD (Note à moi-même, apprendre à faire des plans moins gros :p )**

 **Bref, plein d'éléments pour diriger les prochains chapitres :)**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez :D**

 **Lily xx**

Le soleil dépassait à peine l'horizon lorsque le groupe arriva devant chez Makarov. Cette fois, le petit homme n'était pas en robe de nuit, mais bel et bien alerte, affichant un air sérieux. Il eut cependant un air soulagé en les voyant tous sains et saufs.

\- Je suis content que rien de grave ne soit arrivé pendant ces deux semaines, dit-il en les invitant d'un signe de la main à l'intérieur.

Tous se jetèrent un regard suite à cette phrase. Comprenant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important, l'air de Makarov se crispa un peu plus.

\- Parlons à l'intérieur, dit-il simplement.

Malgré leur impatience d'en savoir plus, Gray et Levy résumèrent les évènements avec Phantom et l'implication de l'organisation dans le meurtre de la plupart de leurs parents. Quant à Gajeel et Juvia, ils se contentèrent d'écouter, les traits de Gajeel se crispant lorsque quelque chose raconté le frustrait, soit très souvent. À la fin du récit, le petit homme hocha la tête, signalant qu'il avait assimilé tous leurs dires.

\- Et toi? L'Ouest? Ne put s'empêcher de le questionner Gray.

\- Quelques villages sont prêts à nous offrir leur appui à condition que la future reine recommence le commerce avec eux.

Peu importe à quel point Levy avait tenté de se préparer à ce sujet, les paroles de Makarov la heurtèrent de plein fouet.

\- T'es correcte crevette? Murmura Gajeel en tapotant sa main de son index pour attirer son attention.

En guise de réponse, elle prit dans sa main celle de Gajeel, se concentrant sur la chaleur qu'il dégageait pour ne pas perdre ses moyens. Le regard de Makarov bifurqua sur leurs mains liées une fraction de seconde, visiblement surpris, avant de continuer comme si de rien n'était.

\- Fairy Tail aussi a décidé de t'apporter son aide.

\- Quoi? Beugla Gajeel qui était silencieux jusque-là. Je croyais qu'il fallait que l'identité de crevette reste secrète!

\- Je ne les ai pas encore prévenus de l'identité de l'héritière. Mais si jusqu'ici c'était essentiel de garder l'anonymat, entama le vieil homme sans perdre son calme, là, si on veut réussir à chasser Auguste du trône, j'ai bien peur que Levy doive assumer son rôle.

Gajeel sentit la petite main se serrer dans la sienne, mais elle hocha tout de même en signe d'approbation.

\- Sans compter que les personnes les plus susceptibles de lui faire du mal sont déjà au courant, compléta Gray.

\- J'ai convié tout le monde à la taverne dans une heure. Vous devriez aller là-bas, ajouta-t-il. Nous parlerons des détails avec les autres et ferons l'annonce. Si tu es prête bien sûr, ajouta-t-il.

Malgré le fait qu'elle tremblait pratiquement, Levy approuva de nouveau. Puis ils se mirent à marcher en direction de la taverne qui était à moins de deux minutes de là. Où aller sinon? Fuir ne lui rendrait pas service et de toute façon, la jeune femme s'ennuyait de ses amis. Peut-être que les voir lui changerait même un peu les idées... Mais malgré les paroles encourageantes qu'elle s'efforçait de s'ancrer dans le crâne, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stressée de passer les portes.

Malgré ses craintes, elle fut toutefois soulagée de voir que la taverne était fidèle à elle-même : pleine d'action, de rires, de gens se chamaillant… Elle se sentait tout simplement chez elle dans ce bazar, et ce peu importe à quel point elle aimait normalement les endroits calmes et serins.

Cependant, à peine eut-elle le temps d'entrer qu'un duo de personne de jeta sur elle.

\- Levy! Crièrent en cœur Jet et Droy.

\- Salut les gars!

\- Tu nous as tellement manqué! Reprirent-il déclenchant chez Gajeel un grondement ennuyé.

\- Oh! Vous êtes de retour! Leur sourit Mira à son tour en remarquant la présence du quatuor.

Puis son sourire se transforma en une petite moue désolée.

\- Gajeel, Juvia, j'ignorais que vous alliez revenir… J'ai proposé votre chambre à notre nouvelle recrue, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à une petite fille aux cheveux bleus d'à peine douze ans, un chat blanc sur les genoux.

\- Juvia comprend, sourit la jeune femme.

\- Ouais, laisse la chambre à la gamine, approuva Gajeel. J'irai dormir chez la crevette.

\- Pas question! S'opposèrent Jet et Droy, toujours avec cette emmerdant synchronisme.

\- Les gars… entreprit Levy.

\- Non! Maintient son point Jet qui ne prit pas la peine d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Et pourquoi chez toi de toute façon? Et s'il agissait en pervers!

\- Gihi! La crevette apprécie que j'agisse en pervers plus que tu ne le crois...

\- Tait toi! S'empressa-t-elle de dire, les joues en feu, en plaquant sa petite main sur sa bouche. Stupide Gajeel, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Comment t'ose parler comme ça à Levy! S'emporta Jet en l'éloignant de Gajeel par le bras.

\- Jet, arrête! Commença la jeune femme.

\- Non! Pas question que…

\- C'est mon copain! Laissa-t-elle enfin tomber, les joues toujours en feu.

\- Quoi? S'exclamèrent ses deux amis, presque livides.

\- Elle te dit qu'on est ensemble, grommela Gajeel qui commençait à perdre patience. T'as un problème avec ça?

Levy soupira. Elle aurait voulu l'annoncer à ses amis d'enfance d'une autre façon, mais ils ne lui avaient pas laissé d'autre choix. Ayant rejeté leur confession amoureuse des années auparavant, tant Jet que Droy continuaient de lui faire des avances. La jeune femme savait cependant que, tôt ou tard, le moment viendrait de réduire leurs espoirs à néant en leur présentant quelqu'un. Elle ne s'était toutefois jamais imaginé que ce quelqu'un serait une personne comme Gajeel.

Puis une bouffée de joie envahit la poitrine de Levy lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur Lucy. Bien que Juvia soit une personne exceptionnelle à qui elle pouvait toujours parler, Levy avait besoin de parler des évènements des derniers jours avec sa meilleure amie et cette dernière venait justement d'arriver, se jetant dans les bras de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

\- Lev! Je suis tellement contente de te voir! Eum... s'interrompit-elle, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Jet et Droy?

D'un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, la jeune femme vit ses deux amis blancs comme neige, la bouche toujours grande ouverte par la surprise.

\- Justement Lu, il faut _absolument_ que je te parle! Dit-elle en entrainant Lucy dans un coin plus tranquille de la taverne.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sens? La dernière fois où tu as agi de la sorte c'était pour me dire qu'une librairie ouvrait près d'ici.

Levy secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- C'est différent cette fois, je t'assure.

\- Crache le morceau à la fin! La pressa Lucy, n'y tenant plus d'attendre.

\- Et bien… Gajeel…

\- La brute que tu détestes? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait? Je ne comprends toujours pas comment Juvia supporte un gars comme ça…

\- Lu! Interrompit-elle son monologue, Gajeel et moi sommes... ensembles.

\- Ensemble pour faire quoi? Demanda-t-elle, n'imaginant pas une seconde qu'il puisse former un couple.

Levy fixa son amie dans les yeux un moment, laissant tranquillement l'information être analysée. Puis les yeux de Lucy s'agrandirent, avant de se tourner vers Gajeel, puis sur Levy, et encore sur Gajeel.

\- Attends… tu ne veux quand même pas dire ensemble… _ensemble_!

Voyant que Levy soutenait son regard plutôt que de s'exclamer avec horreur qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec un type du genre, Lucy comprit que son amie était sérieuse. Sur ce, elle plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Levy, la forçant à s'assoir.

\- Je veux _tout_ savoir.

* * *

\- Bonjour Gray! Le salua Erza en s'installant devant lui avec un morceau de gâteau.

\- Erza! Je croyais que tu étais dans l'armée avec Jellal! Questionna le jeune homme, ravi de revoir sa meilleure amie même s'il était surpris de la voir en ce lieu.

\- Grand-père nous a prévenus, dit la jeune femme d'un ton grave. Nous avons tout de suite quitté l'armée pour prendre part à la rébellion.

Puis la rouquine porta son attention sur Juvia.

\- Et qui est ta charmante compagne?

\- C'est Juvia, commença Gray d'un sourire. Elle a déserté Phantom.

\- Tu étais avec Phantom? Répéta Ezra d'une voix qui pouvait terrifier n'importe qui.

Juvia se colla un peu plus sur Gray, l'air coupable. Quant à Gray, il était sur le point de défendre la jeune femme à ses côtés quand le ton d'Erza se radoucit.

\- J'ai entendu parler de Gajeel et toi, sourit-elle finalement. Se mettre dans un tel danger pour protéger une inconnue est plus qu'admirable. Vous avez toute ma gratitude, dit-elle avec le ton honorable des chevaliers dont elle avait fait partie.

\- Levy est même maintenant l'amie de Juvia, annonça la jeune femme. Jamais Juvia ne laissera faire du mal à ses amis.

\- Et bien, Juvia, j'espère bien que nous pourrons être amies également, dit Erza en prenant les mains de Juvia dans les siennes. Et prend soins de Gray pour moi, ajouta-t-elle d'un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser.

\- Pour toujours! S'exclama Juvia en se jetant au cou de Gray sur ces dernières paroles.

\- Erza! Se plaint Gray de ce qu'avait provoqué le commentaire de son amie, mais cette dernière s'éloignait déjà, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

\- T'as pas trop torturé Gray j'espère, lui souffla Jellal à l'oreille lorsqu'elle fut près de son mari.

\- Juste assez pour que ce crétin comprenne à quel point il tient à Juvia.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir? Tu ne les as vus ensembles que depuis quelques minutes.

\- Si tu connaissais Gray depuis aussi longtemps que moi, tu le saurais, dit-elle simplement.

Sur ce, Erza laissa de nouveau son mari en plan lorsqu'elle repéra Levy. Qui aurait cru que cette adorable fille avec qui elle avait grandi était l'héritière légitime du trône? Bien que la majorité des habitants de Fairy Tail ignore encore sa réelle identité, Makarov s'était entretenu avec Erza. Cette dernière, ayant été à la tête de ses propres troupes, avait eu pour mission de la part du vieil homme d'aider Levy à jouer son rôle. Mais elle était si petite et délicate… le simple fait de la voir avec une épée à la taille était déjà surprenant, mais de là à diriger une rébellion…

La jeune femme savait pourtant que les gens auraient besoin d'un visage symbolique à leur tête, quelqu'un en qui croire et qui saurait prendre les meilleures décisions pour le royaume. En arrivant devant ladite princesse, Erza s'arrêta brièvement. Levy avait l'air si heureuse à l'instant alors qu'elle racontait quelque chose à Lucy, le rouge aux joues. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges pour lire le nom de Gajeel à plusieurs reprises sur ses lèvres. À contre cœur, Erza se résout à interrompre leur conversation.

\- Levy? Appela-t-elle.

\- Salut Erza!

\- Je peux te parler un moment seule à seule?

La fille aux cheveux bleus pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre devant le ton grave d'Erza.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle tout de même de son traditionnel sourire. Alors? De quoi voulais-tu parler? Ajouta-t-elle une fois qu'elles furent seules.

\- Makarov m'a annoncé tes origines.

\- Oh… laissa tomber Levy mal à l'aise.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi, continua Erza alors que son amie fixait le sol.

\- Hum...

\- En désertant, la plupart des hommes de Jellal et moi ont décidé de se joindre à notre cause. Quelques autres ont aussi été indigné par Auguste, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi pour les motiver à prendre directement part à la rébellion.

\- M…mmmoi? Mais je n'ai jamais dirigé quoi que ce soit.

\- Je sais Levy, dit Erza avec regret. Mais ils ont besoin de suivre leur héritière.

Les yeux de Levy devinrent vitreux, mais elle refusa de laisser tomber ses larmes. Rassemblant son courage, elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

* * *

Les heures qui suivirent étaient parmi les plus pénibles de sa vie. Apparemment, ce n'était pas déjà suffisamment intimidant de voir tous les regards se tourner vers elle à l'annonce de sa royauté par Makarov. Levy avait aussi dû répondre aux nombreuses questions, voir la perception d'elle chez certaines personnes changer. Pour plusieurs, comme elle le craignait, elle n'était plus Levy, mais bien _la princesse_.

Mais le pire était encore à venir. Levy se trouvait là, derrière la scène qui avait été improvisée dans le parc. Pour tenir sa promesse faite à Erza, elle allait devoir motiver la centaine de soldats à s'allier à sa cause. Elle sentit sa respiration s'emballer jusqu'à ce qu'une lourde main se dépose sur son épaule.

\- Calme toi crevette.

\- Je n'y arriverai jamais…

\- Pfff, souffla-t-il avant de la jeter sur son épaule comme il l'avait bien trop souvent fait.

\- Gajeel! Lâche moi!

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le moment! Idiot! Je dois trouver les bons mots pour m'assurer que le royaume ne soit pas perdu aux mains de cet horrible faux roi.

\- Gihi! Dit-il en la reposant devant lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ris? Bouda-t-elle.

\- Tu vois? T'es capables d'argumenter quand t'es motivée. T'as qu'à imaginer que je te tombe sur les nerfs et tout va être parfait… Essai juste de pas les traiter d'idiots, gihi.

\- Idiot, répéta-t-elle en enfonçant son visage contre son torse.

\- Allez, c'est ton tour, souffla-t-il, en l'éloignant de lui.

Le cœur de Levy battait la chamade, mais elle était un peu plus rassurée. Si Gajeel croyais en elle, pourquoi pas elle-même? Sur ce, le regard d'une centaine de soldats se tourna sur la scène alors qu'y apparaissait l'héritière.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Bataille

**Bonjour troupe!**

 **Je suis ENFIN de retour avec un autre chapitre parce que j'ai ENFIN fini mes 12 jours de travail d'affilé :p Pour vous remercier de votre patience, et parce que je suis en congé, je travaille déjà sur le prochain alors attendez-vous à recevoir le chapitre 21 au plus tard demain ;)**

 **Sur ce, passez une très belle journée!**

 **Lily xx**

Gray était appuyé sur la clôture qui délimitait le domaine de Fairy Tail, regardant pensivement les étoiles. Regarder les astres de la sorte l'aidait toujours à faire le tri dans ses pensées et là, il en avait grand besoin. Tout d'abord, il avait su que Levy était parvenue, avec l'aide d'Erza, à convaincre la plupart des troupes hésitantes de la suivre. Avec eux, les nombreux habitants de Fairy Tail ayant un penchant pour la bagarre et l'aide des villages de l'Ouest, ils avaient des chances de récupérer le trône de son amie d'enfance. Cependant, ça voulait aussi dire que la rébellion se mettrait en marche dès demain.

C'était soudain, certes, mais avec Phantom du côté du faux roi, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. C'était une question d'heures avant que ces derniers n'obtiennent l'information. Malgré toute la confiance qu'il avait en leurs capacités, le jeune homme ne pouvait refouler la petite part plus réaliste en lui soufflant que cette nuit serait peut-être sa dernière. Il secoua la tête. Il refusait d'écouter cette petite voix. Puis il soupira. Si seulement ce n'était que ça… Mais malgré le peu d'importance que ça pouvait avoir en comparaison à la bataille à venir, un autre problème assaillait ses pensées : Juvia. En fait, elle n'était pas un problème, loin de là et c'était justement ça qui rendait le jeune homme perplexe.

 _** Quelques heures plus tôt **_

Gray était assis seul à une table. Bien que Juvia ait passé la journée à ses côtés, elle avait décidé d'aller demander des nouvelles à Levy au sujet de sa rencontre avec les soldats du palais après l'avoir vu franchir les portes de la taverne.

\- Tu as l'air bien pensif, lui dit Erza, le surprenant en apparaissant dans son dos.

\- Hum… Peut-être.

\- Tu penses à Juvia, n'est-ce pas?

\- Quoi? Dit-il en rougissant quelque peu, bien sûr que non!

\- N'essaie pas ça avec moi. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille te faire des avances de la sorte sans que tu ne te fatigues et l'évite aussitôt.

\- Juvia est…

\- Différente? Compléta Erza.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, gronda-t-il.

\- Tu sais, il n'y a que toi qui puisses savoir si elle t'intéresse de cette façon, mais que ce soit le cas ou non, tu devrais lui parler. Juvia semble une très bonne personne et elle mérite une réponse claire.

Gray rougit un peu plus, sa joue appuyée sur sa main en évitant son regard. Erza rit tout bas à sa réaction puis se leva.

\- Ah et Gray? Ajouta-t-elle. Remet donc tes vêtements…

 _** Présent **_

Depuis sa discussion avec la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose bien longtemps. Il n'avait effectivement jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable avec aucune autre fille, mais de là à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait…

\- Mon amour? Demanda timidement une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna d'un sourire en coin, sachant très bien que la seule personne qui pouvait l'appeler de la sorte était justement celle occupant ses pensées.

\- Salut Juvia.

\- Juvia a apporté quelque chose à manger pour Gray étant donné qu'il n'avait pas encore soupé.

Le jeune homme lui sourit, s'installant par terre le dos contre la clôture et se mit à manger le contenu de l'assiette qu'elle lui avait apportée. La jeune femme était bien sûr à ses côtés et tous deux regardaient le ciel un moment. Elle était simplement là, près de lui, heureuse par le simple fait qu'il soit à proximité. Quant à Gray, il devait reconnaître que sa présence lui apportait une des rares sources de chaleur qu'il supportait, et même appréciait.

Lorsque Juvia se mit à grelotter, il lui offrit son gilet sans hésitations. Il n'en avait pas besoin de toute façon. Elle marmonna quelque chose, mais le silence régna bien vite de nouveau, tous deux profitant simplement du moment.

\- Oh! Regard, s'extasia la jeune femme. Une étoile filante!

Encore cette joie naturelle qu'il aimait tant chez elle. Sans vraiment l'avoir prévu, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Merci, dit-il.

\- Mais pourquoi? S'étonna-t-elle sérieusement. Juvia n'a apporté que des problèmes à son amour depuis leur rencontre.

\- C'est faux, laissa-t-il tomber. Ce qui nous arrive était nécessaire de toute façon pour chasser cet imposteur. Et t'as toujours été là pour moi, souriant peu importe la situation.

Le rouge envahit immédiatement le visage de la jeune femme. Elle allait initier un long monologue comme elle seule était capable, mais Gray poursuivit avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Après la bataille de demain, je vais te donner ma réponse, dit-il avec sérieux.

La jeune femme le dévisagea un moment, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir à ses dernières paroles, avant de lui offrir ce merveilleux sourire en hocha la tête. Elle serra le gilet de Gray un peu plus autour de ses épaules et tous deux passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à contempler les étoiles avant de juger qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller dormir.

* * *

C'était probablement une des journées les plus stressantes de sa vie! Okay… Beaucoup des journées dans dernières semaines étaient parmi les plus stressantes de sa vie, mais celle-là faisaient facilement le top trois. Au moins, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore, elle avait réussi à rallier les gens à sa cause. _Sa_ cause… c'était un concept encore trop irréel pour elle, sans compter qu'aux yeux de Levy, la cause les concernait tous.

Mais malgré tous ses tracas, la jeune femme avait réussi à s'endormir grâce aux bras protecteurs de Gajeel. Ce n'était pas la première nuit où elle dormait près de lui, mais jusque-là, c'était dans la forêt, dans ce monde où tout semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Là, elle se trouvait dans ses bras, dans son lit, dans sa chambre et Levy savait que jamais elle ne s'en lasserait.

\- Levy! S'exclama cette voix qu'elle aimait tant, la tirant du sommeil.

Au début, elle garda paresseusement les yeux fermés, voulant dormir un peu plus, mais elle se rendit tout de suite compte que quelque chose clochait : il avait dit Levy, pas crevette, chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était sérieux. Elle ouvrit les yeux rapidement, voyant son copain au-dessus d'elle, retenant une épée, qui tentait dangereusement de l'atteindre, à l'aide de la petite table de chevet qu'il avait sans doute ramassée à la hâte.

\- Dégage de là! Cria-t-il, laissant à peine de temps à Levy pour réagir avant que la table de chevet ne se brise sous la force de l'épée, la lame se fracassant où elle se tenait juste avant.

Une fois Levy hors de portée, il ramassa rapidement sa propre arme et se mit en position de combat, bien vite imité pas sa crevette.

\- Vous en avez pas marre d'échouer? Dit-il en provoquant l'homme de Phantom. Gihi! José a déjà essayé d'envoyer des hommes et il s'est misérablement planté à chaque fois!

\- José a pris une chance de régler le problème à la source, mais ne t'inquiète pas, le reste de l'armée est fin prêt à arrêter les éléments dérangeants. Vous n'avez aucune chance, ricana-t-il.

\- Il a préparé une armée? Blêmit Levy.

\- Tu croyais quand même pas que ta minable rébellion allait rester sous silence? Dit-il en la regardant avec dédain comme un insecte qui le dérangeait.

Tous savaient que Phantom ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps à découvrir leurs intentions, mais elle avait espéré qu'ils soient en mesure d'attaquer le palais avant qu'ils n'aient temps de préparer leurs hommes convenablement. D'un coup du pommeau de son épée, Gajeel le fit taire, enjambant son corps avant de le tirer hors de la maison de Levy comme s'il sortait les ordures.

\- Aller viens, crevette, dit-il. On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Elle approuva, son cœur battant la chamade.

* * *

Le soleil perçait l'horizon malgré la pénombre toujours présente. Suite à la nouvelle, il ne fallut qu'une heure avant que tous leurs alliés se trouvent en marche, prêts au combat. Sur le flanc gauche, Erza et Jellal menait les troupes qui avaient appartenues à la garde royale. À la droite, les renforts de l'ouest était dirigée par Makarov et les chefs de village. Quand à Levy, elle se trouvait au centre, quoiqu'un peu en retrait, Gajeel près d'elle sans compter les habitants de Fairy Tail. Ces derniers auraient la délicate mission d'infiltrer le palais, à la recherche du roi et José, alors que le reste s'occuperait des hommes du roi.

Après une marche qui lui semblait interminable, elle put percevoir près du château les troupes qui les attendaient. Le cœur de Levy se noua. Elle prit brièvement la main de Gajeel, la serrant dans la sienne comme pour faire le plein de courage et la relâcha, dégainant son épée. À regret, la jeune femme se dit que cette journée pourrait très bien déloger toutes les autres au titre de la pire de sa vie. L'adrénaline affluant dans ses veines, elle poursuivit son chemin vers cette terrifiante bataille qui l'attendait.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Réalisation

**Rebonjour!**

 **Comme promis, un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui! J'espère que vous allez apprécier!**

 **N'oubliez pas de m'écrire un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis!**

 **Lily xxx**

Les deux camps se fixaient sans que l'un d'eux n'ose bouger en premier. Puis, sans même que le jeune homme en comprenne la cause, la tension se dissipa, bien vite remplacée par la bataille qui venait d'éclater. Gajeel dut se retenir pour ne pas attaquer le premier ennemi venu, mais la crevette à ses côtés, _sa_ crevette, l'aidait à rester concentrer sur ses véritables cibles : José et Auguste.

Ils contournèrent donc le palais en catimini. Leur groupe, censé profiter de la diversion pour attaquer ces deux dirigeants, était composé de Natsu, Lucy, Laxus, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Cana ainsi que Gray, Juvia, Levy et lui. Ils finirent par trouver l'entrée des jardins, l'endroit duquel ils auraient probablement le plus de chances d'entrer. Cependant, plus de chances ne rimait pas avec facile, Gajeel en était plus que certain.

\- Laisser tomber vos armes! Tonna une voix dans leur dos, confirmant les pensées de Gajeel.

\- Merde, je pensais pas qu'ils allaient nous tomber sur le dos aussi tôt, grommela Gray en voyant le groupe de soldats royaux les ayant repérés.

\- Continuez, trancha Laxus à l'adresse des personnes les plus impliquées dans cette histoire, tapant un de ses poings dans l'autre. On va s'occuper de ces clowns.

\- Oui! Nous sommes des hommes! Appuya Elfman juste avant de se faire frapper l'arrière de la tête par Evergreen.

\- Qui traites-tu d'homme? Se plaint la jeune femme, agacée par la manie qu'Elfman avait de dire « homme » tout le temps.

\- Êtes-vous certains? Demanda Levy, inquiète de laisser ses amis derrière.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Mira d'un sourire chaleureux, on va se débrouiller. Tâchez de retrouver cet horrible assassin, ajouta-t-elle.

À contre cœur, Levy hocha la tête, mais fut retenue par une main dans la sienne.

\- Lu? Commença-t-elle en reconnaissant sa meilleure amie.

\- Natsu et moi allons vous accompagner. Deux paires de bras supplémentaires ne seraient pas de trop.

Levy hocha de nouveau et se mit en marche. Malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pour ses amis, elle savait qu'ils avaient tous de bonnes bases en combat due aux nombreuses bagarres à Fairy Tail. Même Mira, malgré ses allures d'anges, s'était méritée le surnom de démone durant sa jeunesse. Quant à Lucy, bien qu'elle ait toujours tout fait pour se tenir à l'écart de la violence, elle adorait pratiquer le tir à l'arc dans ses temps libres et était, en ce moment même, armée d'un long arc.

Levy devait donc leur faire confiance. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur la porte qu'elle avait presque atteinte lorsqu'elle fut projetée au sol. Ouvrant les yeux, elle comprit que la secousse leur ayant fait perdre l'équilibre provenait d'un canon qui les visait depuis les remparts. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'un deuxième coup n'agrandisse le cratère déjà formé, les manquant de près cette fois. Elle ignorait si l'un d'eux aurait périt si un troisième coup avait frappé. Heureusement, Lucy avait réagi assez rapidement et une flèche avait mis le tireur hors d'état de nuire.

Ils n'étaient cependant pas au bout de leurs peines et quelques soldats se ruèrent dans la cour. « On n'a pas le temps pour ça » pensa Levy avec agacement en serrant les poings.

\- Juvia et moi s'en chargeons, dit une voix qui semblait lointaine.

Après un tour d'horizon, elle comprit que Gray et Juvia avaient été éloignés du groupe par les coups de canon. Elle fit un pas vers eux, mais une main sur son épaule la retint.

\- Le pervers a dit qu'ils s'en chargeaient, dit Gajeel.

\- Mais, ils ne sont que deux, protesta la jeune femme.

\- Deux personnes très bonnes au combat, maintint-il son point. Tu dois leur faire confiance crevette.

\- Faites attention! Leur cria-t-elle, réticente à laisser une fois de plus des amis derrière, mais sachant tout de même que leurs options étaient limitées.

Grâce à tous les gardes ayant été retenus sur leur passage, ils réussir finalement à atteindre l'intérieur du palais, prêts à mettre une bonne fois pour toute la main sur Auguste ou José.

* * *

\- T'es prête? Demanda Gray à Juvia alors qu'ils se tenaient debout face à la menace imminente.

Juvia hocha positivement, se plaçant en position de combat. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait fait toute sa vie, c'était se battre. Et avec Gray à ses côtés, la jeune femme se sentait invincible.

Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas sortie son épée de son fourreau n'était pas un désavantage, bien au contraire. Elle faisait tout simplement preuve d'une agilité phénoménale, esquivant les coups trop lents des épées qui fondaient sur elle et ripostant avec de nouveaux coups calculés. Juvia savait ce qu'elle faisait, agissant pratiquement par réflexe. Quant aux blessures qu'elle encaissait parfois, elle s'occuperait de la douleur une fois cette adrénaline coulant dans ses veines partie. Mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir au fur et à mesure que les attaquants se multipliaient. Trois déjà étaient au sol, deux restaient. Du côté de Gray, il avait réussi à en vaincre un, deux derniers ennemis toujours sur lui.

Mais, autant la jeune femme mourrait d'envie de se rapprocher de lui, autant elle devait d'abord se débarrasser de ces deux-là et ces derniers étaient les plus coriaces. Entre deux coups administrés à ses ennemis, l'un d'eux parvint à l'atteindre d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, la vidant de son souffle. Juvia s'écroula au sol. Elle eut tout juste le temps de faire une roulade pour esquiver le coup d'épée qui l'avait presque transpercée.

D'autres assauts plongeaient sur elle, la jeune femme n'arrivant qu'à les éviter sans toutefois pouvoir se relever. Elle devait reprendre le dessus sans quoi tout était perdu. D'un de ses pieds, elle fit un croche-pied à l'un des hommes, profitant de sa chute pour se lever en vitesse et attaquer l'autre. Cette fois, le soldat n'eut aucune chance et s'écroula sous le coup de Juvia. Reprenant à peine son souffle, la jeune femme se retourna vers son dernier adversaire. Cependant, avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de le voir arriver, ce dernier se jeta sur elle, la heurtant de plein fouet. S'écroulant sous le poids de l'homme, la tête de la jeune femme se fracassa au sol.

Quelque chose de dur, probablement une pierre, accueillit son crâne suite à sa chute. Un brouillard obscurcit sa vision. Elle entreprit une dernière action désespérée lui faisant échapper son épée d'un coup de pied, sauvant probablement la vie de Juvia… pour le moment. Armé ou non, l'homme ne semblait pas décidé à abandonner et la projeta dans l'étang qui bordait les jardins. En plus de sa vision qui s'obscurcissait de plus en plus, ce fut au tour de son souffle qui manquer.

Des larmes affluèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme, se mêlant à l'eau qui était entrain de l'étouffer. Elle qui aimait tant l'eau allait mourir noyée… quelle ironie. Son cœur se serra à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir Gray, mais elle n'avait simplement plus de force pour lutter contre celui qui maintenant sa tête sous l'eau. Gray… pensa-t-elle une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Gray venait de se débarrasser d'un deuxième ennemi quand son sang se glaça. Juvia venait d'être fracassée au sol et ne se relevait pas. Il dut toutefois reporter son attention sur celui qui faillit bien mettre fin à ses jours. Cependant, entre deux attaques, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier si Juvia s'était relevée. Son cœur s'arrêta au moment où réalisa qu'il n'arrivait plus à la voir. C'est alors qu'il comprit en voyant l'adversaire de Juvia couplé avec les éclats dans l'étang. Une rage qu'il n'avait que rarement ressentie s'empara de lui. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le dernier homme gisait à ses pieds.

Elle était si loin de lui. Depuis combien de temps était-elle immergée? Il s'élança comme si sa vie en dépendait vers le corps inerte d'un des hommes qu'il avait vaincus et lui prit son arc qu'il avait repéré plus tôt. Espérant de tout cœur que les quelques leçons de Lucy porteraient fruit, il tira une flèche qui atteint l'agresseur de Juvia de plein fouet, ce dernier la libérant. Pourtant, c'est avec horreur que Gray ne vit pas Juvia se relever. Accélérant si possible sa course, il se jeta dans l'eau glacée, remontant en moins de deux à la surface avec Juvia, inerte dans ses bras.

Il la tira sur le rivage. Ils étaient tous deux trempés et glacés, mais Gray s'en foutait pour le moment. Juvia ne respirait plus. Il se mit aussitôt à lui comprimer la poitrine, tentant d'évacuer l'eau qui s'était logée dans ses poumons. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour partager son air. « Aller Juvia, respire » dit-il, entre deux insufflations, sur le bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir. Le poing dans son cœur se resserra au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait sans respiration de la part de Juvia. Puis la vérité le frappa. Il aurait dû lui donner sa réponse avant la bataille. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il en avait encore la chance. Cependant, il n'avait lui-même découvert la réponse qu'à l'instant.

\- Juvia! Hurla-t-il alors que des larmes tombèrent sur son visage plus blanc que jamais.

Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son propre cœur se remettre à battre en même temps que Juvia ne se mettes à tousser violemment, rejetant l'eau en trop. Il la regarda incrédule alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux sur lui, toussant encore quelque peu. Puis, voyant qu'elle avait enfin recommencé à respirer normalement, il plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, cette fois pour une toute autre raison.

\- Gray… Souffla Juvia une fois qu'il mit fin au baisé.

La jeune femme était toujours couchée sur le dos dans l'herbe, Gray penché au-dessus d'elle.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il.

\- Quoi? S'exclama-t-elle, certaine d'avoir mal compris.

\- Ma réponse, confirma-t-il. Et ne me fait plus jamais ça, laissa-t-il tomber, encore secoué par les évènements.

Malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade, elle ne parvint qu'à approuver, visiblement toujours affaiblie par l'attaque subie. Sans prévenir, Gray se releva, Juvia dans ses bras, et s'éloigna de cet endroit. Il avait fallu la croire partie pour de bon pour réaliser à quel point il tenait à elle. Mais maintenant qu'il avait fait cette réalisation, il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne se retrouve plus dans une telle situation.

 **P.S.**

 **Fans de Gruvia, je sais que je vous ai peut-être un peu laissé en suspens comparativement au Gale, mais ce chapitre était pour vous! J'espère qu'il était à la hauteur de vos attentes :D!**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Reste en vie

Juvia se laissa porter dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait qu'il l'aimait en retour, mais Juvia n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. C'était si facile de s'imaginer que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Cependant, la douleur dans plusieurs de ses membres prouvait qu'elle était bel et bien éveillée, sans compter que les bras de Gray autour d'elle la faisaient se sentir encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

La jeune femme reprenait tranquillement des forces. Elle pouvait sans aucun doute marcher, mais elle voulait profiter un peu plus de cette chaleur qui émanait de lui. Cependant, le sort en voulait autrement. Juvia eut presque un haut le cœur en voyant l'homme qui venait d'apparaitre devant elle : José. Malgré les bras qui se serraient encore plus autour de ses épaules et ses genoux, Juvia savait qu'au contraire, elle devait descendre des bras de son amour. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, ce fut Juvia qui dû se détacher de Gray. Elle devait se battre. Elle devait arrêter José. Elle devait s'assurer que ses amis et son amour ne soient plus poursuivi par cet homme exécrable.

Elle fit quelques pas. Bien. Elle semblait s'être remise, du moins assez pour combattre.

\- Mon amour, Gray est-il prêt?

\- Plus que jamais, dit-il en posant la main sur son épée, prêt à engager le combat.

\- Tsssss… D'abord Redfox avec sa petite garce puis toi avec ton petit sculpteur. À peine sorti de Phantom et vous me donnez déjà envie de vomir.

\- Quand Juvia penses qu'elle a perdue dix-neuf ans de sa vie pour un monstre comme José… Cracha-t-elle.

\- Parle tant que tu voudras, Lockser, tous ceux que tu aimes mourons avant l'aube. On dirait presque une reprise d'il y a dix-huit ans, dit-il en savourant ses paroles d'un sourire satisfait.

Juvia sentit Gray se tendre encore plus près d'elle avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, elle comprit son message et se mit à courir en même temps que lui. Pas question de le laisser s'en tirer ainsi.

* * *

Ça faisait plusieurs longues minutes qu'ils tournaient en rond dans le palais. Puis ils repérèrent ce qui était sans nul doute les appartements du roi. Les nombreux gardes se tenant devant la porte étaient un bon indicatif de la présence du roi. « Bien », pensa Gajeel. Le jeune homme avait plus que hâte de pouvoir laisser ses poings montrer au soi-disant roi ce qu'il pensait de lui.

Il commença donc par les gardes devant la porte d'entrée. Ils avaient beau être relativement nombreux, il avait vu plus coriace. Sans compter que sa crevette ne cessait de le surprendre, se battant avec un talent allant au-delà de la nocive qu'elle était. « Concentre-toi devant toi Redfox » se reprocha-t-il mentalement en forçant ses yeux son adversaire plutôt que sur sa copine. Ignorant son besoin de s'assurer qu'elle aille bien ou simplement son envie de la regarder, il reporta son attention sur ceux leur bloquant le chemin. Une vague d'adrénaline emplit ses veines. Malgré la situation qu'il aurait voulu éviter à tout prix, Gajeel ne détestait pas nécessairement cette sensation de satisfaction que lui apportait la défaite de chaque adversaire vaincu. C'est sur cette même lancée, alors que Natsu mettait au tapis le dernier des gardes, qu'il fracassa la porte d'un coup de pied qui s'ouvrit devait lui.

Comme prévu, le roi était présent, son horrible conseillé à ses côtés. Une colère se réveilla dans son bas ventre. Il n'avait envie que de frapper à nouveau. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, enchaînant avec les gardes présents dans la pièce. Il alterna entre des coups d'épées calculés pour éviter les points vitaux, quoique tout de même douloureux, et des coups de poings bien placés.

Puis il entendit le bruit du fer se fracassant au sol. Dans le cadre d'une telle bataille, de telles sons pouvaient sembler des plus banales. Cependant, la personne ayant laissé tomber son épée se trouvait près de Levy. Il jeta un œil pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Une sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant sa crevette se battant comme jamais. La distraction eut toutefois presque raison de lui et, sans ses réflexes, l'épée fondant sur lui aurait tranché sa gorge plutôt que de passer à côté.

Un autre bruit d'épée. « Concentration » se rappela-t-il encore, mais il ne peut s'empêcher un autre coup d'œil vers Levy. Cette fois, son cœur manqua un battement. L'épée au motif de dragon était au sol, Levy étendue près d'elle, une main plaquée sur son bras ensanglanté.

\- Levy! Beugla-t-il en se jetant devant elle, son arme levée pour bloquer le coup.

Puis il fit perdre l'équilibre à l'attaquant d'un seul coup de pied et lui traça une longue entaille au bras qui compétitionait celle de sa crevette. Gajeel dû toutefois se retenir pour ne pas lui infliger bien plus, se contentant de lui assener un coup sur la tête.

\- Tu vas bien, crevette? Demanda-t-il d'un ton colérique.

Il n'était bien sûr pas fâché contre elle, juste contre tous ceux qui s'en approchaient.

\- Oui ça va, répondit-elle la voix un peu tremblante en ramassant de sa main, maintenant tachée de son propre sang, son épée.

Même si son bras dominant avec été épargné, celui de gauche saignait toujours abondamment, au plus grand agacement de Gajeel. Il retira donc le bandeau qui retenait ses cheveux jusque-là et l'enroula autour du petit bras de Levy en guise de pansement de fortune.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu me diras merci quand on en aura fini avec ces bâtards, gronda Gajeel en bloquant un nouvel assaut.

Rapidement, ils furent venus à bout de cette nouvelle vague de gardes.

\- Gihi, laissa tomber simplement Gajeel en voyant que l'homme de main du roi était maintenant le dernier obstacle entre eux et l'imposteur.

Malgré la fatigue dans ses bras, il leva de nouveau son épée, bien décidé à s'en servir. Cependant, il fit à peine quelques pas lorsqu'un cri déchirant se fit entendre depuis la cours. Le sang quitta son visage l'espace d'un instant. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'origine du cri.

\- Juvia, souffla-t-il avant de jeter un œil par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cours.

Devant sa meilleure amie se trouvait celui qui était à l'origine de toute cette souffrance, menaçant depuis des semaines les deux jeunes femmes aux cheveux bleus qui comptait plus que tout pour lui.

\- Gajeel? Demanda une petite voix dans son dos.

Lorsqu'il se tourna, Levy put voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, puis jetant un œil elle-même par la fenêtre, elle confirma ses soupçons. La jeune femme ressentit un brûlement au cœur à l'idée de le voir s'approcher de ce monstre, mais elle savait qu'il devait aider celle qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Elle hocha la tête pour l'encourager, sachant très bien à quoi il pensait. L'hésitation de Gajeel vacillait entre rester auprès d'elle même si le pire de la bataille était passé et le fait d'aller aider son amie qui aurait sans doute plus besoin de lui.

Après une courte hésitation, il finit par céder, sans pour autant aimer l'idée.

\- Rappelle-toi crevette, dit-il enfin. Pas de décision stupide.

\- Et toi, rappelles toi de rester en vie, souffla-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras avant de le libérer à contre cœur.

Pour toute réponse, il se pencha pour embrasser son front puis se mit à courir en direction de Juvia. Quant à Levy, elle se retourna vers Natsu et Lucy, prête à récupérer ce qu'on lui avait volé.

* * *

Gray était un formidable combattant, mais Juvia savait que les soldats qu'ils avaient affrontés jusque-là n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de José. Sans compter que ce dernier semblait frais et dispo alors que tous deux avaient déjà subits de nombreux dommages en plus d'avoir utilisé une bonne part d'énergie. Elle serra les dents en réalisant à quel point ses mouvements semblaient lents à côté de ceux de son ancien capitaine. D'un rapide coup d'œil à Gray, elle vit qu'il en était de même pour lui. S'il n'avait pas d'aide bien vite…

Sa réflexion resta en suspens alors qu'elle eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur d'un coup. Un hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres avec tout l'air que contenait ses poumons alors que la lame de José s'enfonçait dans l'abdomen du jeune homme.

Ce dernier émit un son étouffé alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol, les deux mains plaquées sur sa blessure. Une rage qu'elle n'avait jamais crue possible s'empara de Juvia et elle fonça sur celui qu'elle méprisait de tout son être. Cette fois, elle avait son épée en main. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que cet être ignoble ne s'approche plus de son amour.

Mais malgré ce regain d'énergie, elle savait que, tôt ou tard, il la surpasserait. Ravalant ses larmes, elle poursuivi le combat avec tout ce qui lui restait, refusant de penser à ce qui pouvait arriver. Elle se prépara à bloquer un nouveau coup d'épée de la part de José lorsque ce dernier pivota vers sa droite, bloquant lui-même un coup sur lui.

\- Gajeel… souffla-t-elle, les larmes affluant maintenant.

\- Comment va Fullbuster? Demanda Gajeel en prenant le relais.

Juvia profita de sa question pour se jeter à genoux près de Gray.

\- Mon amour! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Hey… La salua-t-il faiblement, mais respirant toujours à son plus grand soulagement.

La jeune femme voulait dire tant de mots à la fois, mais Gray ne lui en laissa pas dire un seul.

\- Tu dois le battre, souffla-t-il avec douleur.

\- Mais… Juvia ne…

\- Toi et Gajeel êtes les meilleurs combattants que je connaisse. Tu peux le faire Juvia.

La jeune femme inspira un grand coup et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Gray pour faire le plein de courage.

\- Juvia promet de battre José. Et Gray doit promettre à Juvia de rester en vie.

\- Marché conclut, sourit-il péniblement.

Puis la jeune femme se leva, prenant place aux côtés de son meilleur ami, prêts à détruire celui qui était à l'origine de tous les fantômes de leur passé.

 **Chapitre plein de batailles dont on verra la conclusion au prochain chapitre. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, vous devinez surement qu'elle tire à sa fin. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore quelques chapitres dont un épilogue en réserve pour vous :)**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié malgré les blessures dont ont souffert les personnages :o**

 **Bonne journée!**

 **Lily xxx**


	23. Chapitre 23 : Tenir sa promesse

Le cœur de Levy battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait même sentir son pouls dans l'élancement de sa blessure au bras, mais la jeune femme concentrait toute son attention devant elle. Auguste. Le lâche qui s'était servi du meurtre d'une famille pour assouvir ses propres besoins, confiant par la même occasion le royaume au monstre qu'était José. Lucy et Natsu à ses côtés, elle s'élança, bien prête à en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Gajeel comptait sur elle et elle ne prévoyait pas le décevoir.

Elle voulait tant chasser la peur qui menaçait de figer ses muscles à tout moment, mais le sourire scénique que lui lançait le roi, semblant la mettre au défi, n'augurait rien de bon : quelqu'un sur le point de perdre n'a pas cette réaction. Puis, avant qu'elle ne parvienne au trône où il se trouvait, elle perçut les pas de plusieurs personnes. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, le cœur de Levy se serra, reconnaissant des membres de Phantom. « On ne va jamais en venir à bout » se découragea-t-elle. Puis elle se mit presque à rire alors que la voix de Gajeel s'insinua dans son esprit, Levy s'imaginant la réponse de son copain face à un tel abattement: « T'es sure de perdre en pensant comme ça crevette. Arrête de te plaindre et va botter les fesses à ces bâtards! » Prenant une grande inspiration, elle serra sa prise sur son épée et reprit le combat jusqu'à tomber sur un homme aux cheveux noirs d'un côté et blanc de l'autre.

\- Si c'est pas la petite garce de Redfox! Encore en vie à ce que je vois…

Le sang de Levy bouillait. C'était celui que Gajeel avait décrit comme étant Totomaru, celui qui avait blessé et presque tué Gajeel. Si elle détestait déjà les membres de Phantom pour ce qu'ils leur avaient fait, celui-là était parmi les pires à ses yeux.

\- Si c'est pas le chien de poche à José, cracha-t-elle en retour.

« Depuis quand avait-elle de telles répliques? » pensa Levy. « Je passe peut-être un peu trop de temps avec Gajeel » rit-elle mentalement. Mais la réalité la sortit bien vite de ses pensées. Elle devait vaincre cet homme. La tâche était toutefois plus que laborieuse. Son bras gauche la faisait souffrir, celui de droite brûlait par l'effort. Quant à ses poumons, ils fournissaient à peine tant elle était essoufflée. Mais elle continua, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de Totomaru ne l'envoie valser sur le dos, plaçant un pied sur son bras tenant l'épée.

\- Ça me rappelle quand j'étais à deux doigts de me débarrasser de ton vaurien de copain, ricana-t-il. Vu que tu m'as privé de cette joie, je pourrais peut-être me reprendre sur toi, encore plus lentement… Oh! J'ai hâte de voir le visage de Gajeel quand je vais lui remettre ton corps en morceaux…

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser cette satisfaction à cet homme. Pourtant, tout lui donnait envie de laisser ses larmes affluer librement. La douleur, la peur… Ce qu'elle vit en jetant un œil aux autres n'aida en rien. Natsu était désarmé, tenant ses côtes qui semblaient douloureuses. Lucy non plus n'avait plus son arme, une épée appuyée sur sa gorge la tenant en respect.

Elle entendit une nouvelle série de pas. À quoi bon appeler d'autres troupes? Ils étaient déjà vaincus. Mais plutôt que de voir de nouveaux uniformes bleus franchir le seuil de la porte, elle vit la bande la plus bruyante, chaotique et désorganisée qui soit. Cette bande était aussi pleine de vie et de force. Cette bande était sa famille.

\- Okay Fairy Tail! Encouragea Laxus. Frappons cette bande d'enfouarés avec tout ce qu'on a!

\- Avec plaisir! S'exclamèrent les autres en suivant son mouvement.

Levy céda à ses larmes, des larmes de soulagement. Puis Totomaru fut projetée sur le côté, la libérant par le fait même.

\- Tu n'as rien Levy? Demanda la souriante Mira en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Ça va aller. Merci Mira!

Avec l'aide de la barmaid, elle mit rapidement Totomaru dans la même position qu'elle quelques minutes plus tôt. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se tenait au-dessus de lui, son épée prête à frapper.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends princesse? La nargua-t-il. Trop faible pour voir du sang?

Elle continua à le fixer un moment, puis abattit son épée sur son bras, reproduisant la blessure qu'il avait faite à Gajeel.

\- Ça c'était pour Gajeel, dit-elle d'un ton sérieux. Et ça, ajouta-t-elle en élevant une fois de plus son arme, c'est parce que contrairement à toi j'ai un cœur.

Sur ce, elle frappa sa tête du pommeau de son épée, lui faisant perdre conscience et épargnant sa vie au passage.

\- Tu vas faire une excellente reine, lui dit Mira en posant sa main sur son épaule encore tremblante.

\- Levy! L'appela Lucy alors que la pièce redevint relativement calme avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

D'un bref coup d'œil, la jeune femme comprit que la bataille était finie. Chacun des gardes étaient tenu en respect ou s'était rendu. Quant à Auguste, il était maintenu sans délicatesse par Laxus.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me tuer, _altesse_? Dit-il avec mépris à la jeune femme.

Levy, se détacha de Lucy, une expression neutre au visage. Alors que son combat était enfin fini, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie et cette dernière ne concernait pas Auguste.

\- Et user du meurtre comme toi pour régner? Demanda-t-elle calmement. Pas question. Les cachots du château vont enfin servir pour de vrais criminels, conclut-elle avant de se retourner.

Elle n'avait pas de haine. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature. Sans compter qu'à l'instant, tout ce qui lui importait c'était d'aller auprès de Gajeel et de s'assurer qu'il avait bel et bien tenu sa promesse.

D'un coup d'œil à Lucy, elle indiqua à sa meilleure amie qu'elle irait rejoindre Gajeel. Puis elle se servit de l'énergie qui lui restait pour courir jusqu'à celui qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Gajeel et Juvia chargèrent. Tout se jouait ici et à la fin de cette bataille, ils seraient libérés d'une manière ou d'un autre. Mais ni Gajeel ni Juvia n'accepterait de tomber au combat. Au cours des dernières semaines, ils avaient trouvé plus de raisons de se battre qu'ils n'en avaient jamais eu à Phantom. Au cours des dernières semaines, ils avaient été plus qu'un numéro prêt à servir, plus qu'une personne sans but. Pour l'une, l'origine de cette ouverture vers le monde se trouvait agonisant derrière elle. Pour l'autre, elle se trouvait toujours dans le palais, le rendant fier et, il devait l'avouer, inquiet. Dans tous les cas, ils voulaient protéger cette chance au bonheur qu'ils venaient de trouver et, plus que tout, la personne dont ils ne pouvaient respectivement plus se passer.

Tant Juvia que Gajeel enchaînaient les coups, mais peu importe dans quel angle ils se plaçaient, José arrivait toujours à prédire les attaques, les évitant ou les bloquant avec facilité. Le sourire moqueur qu'il affichait à chacun de leurs échecs alimentait la rage, déjà sans limite, de Gajeel. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de s'emporter, que ça allait le désorganiser et lui nuire. Ils devaient changer de stratégie et vite.

\- Gajeel! L'appela Juvia. Comme à Crocus!

\- Crocus? De quoi tu parles…

Puis il comprit. Il voulait une nouvelle stratégie et Juvia venait de lui rappeler un des meilleurs combats qu'ils avaient faits ensemble.

\- Gihi! Prête?

Elle hocha en signe d'approbation. Comme dans leurs souvenirs, ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois à partir de ce signal et s'élancèrent au même moment. Vis-à-vis leur cible, elle à gauche, lui à droite, ils donnèrent un coup d'épée simultanément au niveau de ses jambes. Bien que José ne puisse bloquer les deux coups à la fois, il avait aisément fait un bond pour éviter le tranchant des lames. Mais ça, Gajeel et Juvia l'avaient prévu et, aussitôt que ses pieds refirent contact avec le sol, ils recommencèrent leur attaque, cette fois au niveau de la tête. José évita de nouveau le coup en se penchant. Ils lancèrent une dernière attaque calculée. Cette fois, c'était le vrai assaut et, alors que Juvia visait de nouveau le haut du corps, Gajeel s'attaquait au bas.

La grimace sur le visage de José était claire : il ne pourrait pas éviter les deux coups cette fois. Il ne prévoyait pourtant pas baisser les bras et profita de la proximité de Juvia pour donner un coup d'épée dans sa direction. La jeune femme ne put éviter le coup et, alors que leur double attaque atteignait finalement sa cible. Une entaille rougeâtre se traça sur son abdomen.

Une douleur aigue paralysa la jeune femme. Pour avoir déjà eu une telle blessure par le passé, Juvia savait qu'elle finirait par s'en remettre. Cependant, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait plus se défendre dans un tel état. Elle comprit avec horreur que José prévoyait se servir de ses dernières forces pour l'achever. Ne pouvant que se préparer à l'inévitable, elle s'attendait à sentir de nouveau le tranchant de la lame l'atteindre.

Puis tout s'arrêta alors que le corps de José s'écroulait sans vie aux pieds de Gajeel, ce dernier tenant toujours son épée ensanglantée devant lui, comme si lui non plus n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Le temps se remit tranquillement à couler. Au loin, elle pouvait voir la silhouette de Levy courir vers eux avant de se jeter dans les bras de Gajeel qui lâcha finalement son épée. Quant à elle, elle n'avait qu'une pensée en tête : Gray. Elle tenta de se lever, mais la douleur la clouait au sol.

\- Gray, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu veux ta mort ou quoi? Gronda Gajeel, maintenant près d'elle, face à ses efforts.

Puis il la souleva, l'emmenant près de Gray. Elle put voir des gens de Fairy Tail lui administrant les premiers secours. Un fois près de lui, le cœur de Juvia se serra. Son teint était d'une telle pâleur…

\- Mon amour, souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue.

\- Humm… réussit-il à marmonner.

\- Gray ne doit pas oublier sa promesse, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Porlyusika est en route, tenta de la rassurer Levy, les yeux brillants de larmes. C'est la meilleure guérisseuse du royaume.

Juvia hocha sans détourner les yeux de Gray, ses doigts mêlés à ceux de Gray. Puis elle dut s'en détacher, Gray confié aux bons soins de la guérisseuse aux cheveux rose. Elle resta pourtant là, à fixer le vide.

\- Juvia, dit une voix grave dans son dos alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Devant son absence de réponse, la voix s'impatienta.

\- Merde, réveille-toi un peu! Faut soigner ta blessure avant qu'elle s'infecte!

\- Juvia a peur de perdre Gray, souffla-t-elle.

Contrairement aux habitudes de Gajeel, il s'adoucit un peu. Si c'était sa crevette qui était entre la vie et la mort, il serait probablement bien plus difficile à gérer que son amie.

\- Tssss. Il est tenace ton pervers. Il va s'en tirer.

Juvia sourit faiblement, se laissant finalement entraîner vers le camp de fortune où l'on prodiguait des soins.

La rébellion s'était terminée avec succès. Le roi était captif et José mort. Il ne manquait plus que la confirmation que Gray avait bel et bien sût tenir sa promesse.

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet autre chapitre plein d'action :) De plus, je vous annonce que le chapitre 24 sera le dernier (excluant l'épilogue) alors que nous pourrons enfin voir ce qui se passera suite à cette rébellion!**

 **Passez une belle journée!**

 **Lily xxx**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Derrière eux

**Parce que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire malgré mes trucs à faire, voici le chapitre 24! Bonne lecture!**

Juvia était assise sur une chaise dans une des chambres du palais où était étendu Gray, attendant patiemment qu'il se réveille. Les larmes qu'elle avait versées étaient sèches sur son visage aux traits tirés. À l'extérieur, le soleil se levait, mettant fin à cette horrible nuit.

\- Mon amour? Dit-elle à celui qui n'entendait probablement pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, sa main droite entre les siennes. Juvia veut simplement que tu saches qu'elle est là. Même si Gray s'en doute surement, Juvia voulait aussi dire qu'elle est amoureuse de lui depuis le premier jour. Depuis qu'il a apporté du soleil dans le cœur nuageux de Juvia.

Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'une larme se remit à couler.

\- S'il te plait… souffla-t-elle. Gray doit absolument se réveiller…

Elle succomba finalement à la fatigue et se résolut à appuyer sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur le lit de Gray. À peine eut-elle le temps de l'appuyer qu'elle entendit un murmure. Relevant les yeux, elle vit le magnifique regard gris de Gray sur elle.

\- Mon amour… souffla-t-elle, entendant à peine sa propre voix en approchant son visage du sien.

\- T'inq…

Il tenta de dire quelque chose, mais dû s'arrêter et déglutir péniblement avant de reprendre.

\- T'inquiètes pas… Je savais déjà que tu m'aimes.

Puis il lui fit ce magnifique sourire, celui qui avait indiqué à Juvia dès leur rencontre qu'elle porterait toujours Gray dans son cœur. Un lourd poids quitta ses épaules alors que ses larmes affluaient librement tant le soulagement était présent.

\- Arrête de pleurer, se plaint le jeune homme d'une voix encore faible. On dirait qu'il pleut dans le château…

\- Désolée! S'exclama Juvia en réalisant qu'un torrent de larmes coulait sur le visage de Gray sous le sien.

Sa réaction fit sourire le jeune homme de plus belle. Peu importe les épreuves, Juvia resterait toujours Juvia. Était-elle intense? Oui. En faisait-elle un peu trop parfois? Bien sûr! Mais si c'était le prix pour que Juvia soit Juvia, Gray ne voudrait tout simplement pas qu'elle soit différente.

Après un moment, il put se redresser légèrement avec l'aide de Juvia, permettant à la jeune femme de s'assoir près de lui.

\- Alors? J'ai tenu ma promesse, j'espère que tu as tenu la tienne.

\- Juvia et Gajeel ont vaincu José, confirma-t-elle.

\- Et le roi?

\- Dans les cachots du palais.

Gray laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement réalisant que tout était bel et bien terminé. Puis ses joues s'empourprèrent. L'idée qu'il avait effleurée son esprit avant la bataille pouvait maintenant être concrétisée. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme.

\- Eum… Juvia?

\- Oui mon amour? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète par le ton qu'il avait employé.

\- Tu… eum… avais-tu des plans pour l'avenir?

« Oh non! » Paniqua Juvia intérieurement, « maintenant que c'est terminé, Gray veut que Juvia parte? » Mais avant que Juvia ne disparaisse dans un flot de pensées, il ajouta avec embarras.

\- Parce que… Si tu veux bien sûr, tu pourrais venir vivre chez moi.

Cette fois, Juvia s'était arrêtée net, dévisageant le jeune homme.

\- Pas obligé tu sais. C'est juste que tu n'as plus de maison et…

\- Ah! Cria la jeune femme en sortant de sa torpeur, s'agrippant au cou de Gray.

\- Hey! Attention! Se plaignit-il.

\- Oui! Juvia veut vivre avec Gray de tout son cœur!

Le jeune homme n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de répondre alors que Gajeel entra en trombes dans la chambre, alerté par le cri. Voyant que personne n'était en danger, il grommela.

\- C'est quoi ton problème encore?

Puis il vit que Gray était éveillé.

\- Bienvenu chez les vivants Fullbuster… Ah! Sérieusement, c'est quoi ton problème? Aboya-t-il alors que Juvia se jetait sur lui.

\- Juvia va habiter avec Gray!

\- C'est ça ton cri de mort? T'as presque fait faire une crise cardiaque à la moitié des gens dans le palais!

\- Juvia est heureuse! S'exclama-t-elle ignorant royalement Gajeel avant de planter un baisé sur sa joue et retourner se jeter au cou de Gray.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça! Se plaint Gajeel de plus belle malgré le fait qu'elle l'ignore toujours.

\- Vraiment? Demanda une petite voix dans son dos. Tu n'as pourtant rien dit de tel quand je t'ai embrassé sur la joue l'autre fois, dit Levy avec malice alors qu'elle entra dans la pièce à son tour.

\- Gihi, toi tu peux m'embrasser où tu veux crevette.

\- Pervers! Dit-elle en le frappant, les joues en feu.

Puis ils sortirent de la pièce, décidant de laisser un moment d'intimité à Juvia et Gray. Gajeel en profita pour l'agacer encore un peu alors qu'ils se dirigeaient au hasard dans le palais. Mais lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la salle du trône, Levy ne répondait plus à ses provocations, un air triste au visage. Gajeel détestait la voir comme ça. Ce devait cependant être dur pour elle de revoir la pièce où elle avait presque perdu la vie, malgré le fait qu'on avait déjà effacé les traces de bataille.

S'adossant au mur, Levy se laissa glisser jusqu'à être assise. Gajeel soupira devant le changement soudain d'attitude de Levy et s'assit à côté d'elle. Puis il la souleva par le col de sa robe avant de la poser sur ses genoux. Son absence de réaction l'inquiéta davantage.

\- Crevette?

\- C'est pas chez moi ici, souffla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas ça…

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux? Dit-il, sérieux pour une fois.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi à Fairy Tail. Je veux continuer de faire le travail que j'aime. Et je… je veux vivre en paix avec celui que j'aime.

Cette fois, ce fut à Gajeel de rougir.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux crevette? Demanda-t-il avec une des rares hésitations qu'il ait jamais eues.

\- Oui…

\- Alors y'a aucune raison de pas l'avoir.

\- Mais…

\- C'est quoi le putin de but d'être reine si tu peux pas choisir pour ta propre vie? S'impatienta-t-il.

\- Mais le royaume? J'ai promis de chasser Auguste et…

\- Et de mettre quelqu'un de juste et compétent au pouvoir, la coupa-t-il. J'ai aucun doute que tu pourrais être cette personne, mais si t'en a pas envie, que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse!

\- Tout semble toujours si simple pour toi, souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est toi qui les vois compliquées.

La jeune femme sembla y réfléchir un moment puis sourit enfin. Une idée venait de se tracer dans son esprit.

 _** Une semaine plus tard **_

Levy ouvrit la porte de chez elle, chez eux se rappela-t-elle gaiement, alors qu'ils revenaient du palais. Après un long questionnement, et les encouragements de Gajeel, elle avait finalement décidé de n'accepter la couronne que pour choisir son successeur. Ou plutôt sa successeuse. Au début, cette dernière avait vigoureusement refusé. Mais qui de mieux pour gouverner que celle qui avait mené l'armée de la rébellion, celle qui avait reçu un entraînement militaire, qui avait toujours le cœur sur la main… Qui de mieux qu'Erza?

C'est le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux que la jeune femme avait finalement accepté le rôle que Levy lui confiait. Cette dernière n'avait aucun doute que le royaume ne pourrait être mieux dirigé que par Erza, sans oublier le loyal et honnête Jellal qui serait à ses côtés pour l'aider.

Levy dût cependant s'arrêter dans ses souvenirs alors que de solides bras la soulevèrent de terre.

\- Ah non! Pas encore!

Elle se débattit sans force jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de la déposer sur le divan, prenant bien vite place près d'elle.

\- Je te déteste, bouda-t-elle.

\- Gihi, et bien ça parait pas vraiment, rit-il avant de se faire taire par les lèvres de la jeune femme. Gihi, reprit-il une fois libéré, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent de nouveaux.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Levy.

\- Je sais, dit-il moqueur.

Elle répondit par cette adorable petite moue.

\- T'aurais pu répondre autre chose que ça, se plaint-elle.

\- Quelque chose comme quoi? La nargua-t-il avant de profiter de sa moue pour mordiller doucement sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Quelque chose cobbe je t'aibe, dit-elle avec peine alors qu'il tenait toujours sa lèvre entre ses dents.

\- J'ai rien compris, la taquina-t-il.

\- Espèce de…

\- Je t'aime crevette, la coupa-t-il avant de placer de nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne.

Ses mots déclenchèrent une agréable chaleur au creux du ventre de Levy et, combiné aux mains de Gajeel plus brulantes que jamais sur ses cuisses, la jeune femme sentit son cœur tout simplement fondre.

* * *

Ces dernières semaines, trois personnes avaient été hantées par les fantômes de leur passé. Ces dernières semaines, quatre personnes avaient vu leur vie changer de manière drastique, vécues des choses que nul ne voudrait subir. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne changerait quoi que ce soit, ces épreuves les ayant menées au point où ils en étaient. Maintenant, tous savaient que le meilleur restait à venir et que le passé pouvait maintenant être laissé derrière eux.

 **Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette aventure que j'ai pu partager avec de merveilleuses personnes! Je suis fière et triste à la fois de terminer cette histoire que j'ai adoré écrire.**

 **Il me reste toutefois encore un épilogue qui vous sera présenté dans les prochains jours alors ce n'est pas tout à fait fini même si l'intrigue principale a eu sa conclusion :)**

 **Je voulais cependant profiter de ce dernier chapitre officiel pour remercier mes incroyables lecteurs!**

 **Merci de m'avoir ajouté à vos favoris et/ou suivi à, accrochez-vous bien :**

 ** _Achrome,_** ** _Alexandra791, Alexian Black, Anais04, Dark Jacky, DarkJuvia, Darkmeichoco98, Demons27, Drimple, Eko04, EtienneBillot19, IrisJR, Lauraine Tonksm, Lijovanchan, Wolf alaska, Xelynna, alchi, colinedejulie, kurogane and fairy, lady9gruvia, shanimaelle, zserena, MARGUERITE. ROXTON – JONES, Sarah70801, Watanabe Sacha et mtribout57._**

 **Je veux aussi dire un gros merci à tous ceux ayant pris la peine de commenter :** ** _Darkmeichoco98, Miss Coca-cola, Lijovanchan, Lula's Lullaby,_** **et** ** _colinedejulie._** **Et un merci spécial à** ** _Sarah70801_** **qui a commenté pratiquement tous les chapitres.**

 **Sérieux, je vous adore tous!**

 **Lily xxx**


	25. Épilogue : Sept ans plus tard

**Épilogue** ** _** Sept ans plus tard**_**

Levy fut réveillée par un mouvement à ses côtés avant de sentir la chaleur confortable s'éloigner, forçant la jeune femme à s'enrouler un peu plus dans ses couvertures.

\- Gihi! On va te perdre dans le lit si tu continues à t'enrouler comme ça.

\- Pourquoi tu pars si tôt, demanda-t-elle sans vraiment porter attention aux habituelles taquineries de son mari.

\- Tête brulée à encore accepté un contrat pour Erza. Sérieux, cette femme aime beaucoup trop les épées.

\- C'est quand même la reine, rit-elle, tu peux bien faire ça pour elle.

\- Si ça m'impressionnait la royauté, je serais pas ici, dit-il se son sourire moqueur.

\- Idiot!

\- Ouais c'est ça. Allez rendors toi crevette, dit-il en se levant. Toi au moins tu peux dormir.

Une fois habillé, il allait quitter la chambre, mais Levy attendait un dernier détail.

\- Gajeel, l'appela-t-elle à peine éveillée.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin sachant très bien ce qu'elle voulait, et alla l'embrasser avant de partir pour de bon. Quant à Levy, elle dormi effectivement un peu plus avant de se lever à son tour, prête à commencer la pile de traduction qu'elle devait faire pour la semaine suivante. La tâche était immense, mais de toute façon, quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête et elle voulait absolument se changer les idées pour le moment. Gajeel ne rentrant de la forge qu'en fin d'après-midi, c'était le moment idéal pour se mettre à la tâche.

À son plus grand plaisir, après être emménagé avec elle il y a sept ans de cela, Gajeel et Natsu s'étaient vite liés d'amitié. Okay… cette amitié ressemblait plus à de la haine d'un point de vue extérieur et, la grande majorité du temps, ils se disaient des bêtises ou se chamaillaient. Mais Levy savait qu'un fond d'eux, chacun d'eux appréciait l'autre… à leur façon. C'est donc à la surprise de tous qu'environ quatre mois après leur retour à Fairy Tail, Natsu, avec sa passion du feu qui frôlait la pyromanie, et Gajeel, avec son expérience des armes, avaient ouvert une forge.

Quant à Juvia, elle avait donné un coup de main à Gray durant trois bonnes années à son atelier, ne pouvant se passer de lui. Cependant, durant les quatre dernières années, Juvia avait dut apprendre à survivre sans lui durant le jour, un nouveau membre s'étant ajouté à leur famille. Ce petit bonhomme, Jake, était d'ailleurs le filleul de Gajeel et Levy. Puis, moins de deux ans plus tard était né son petit frère, Dylan. Levy allait justement voir les deux gamins ce soir-là, Juvia lui ayant demandé de s'en occuper pour pouvoir fêter leur 1771ème journée de mariage. Cela ferait cinq ans dans quelques mois et Levy s'était demandé pourquoi fêter un nombre de jours aussi étrange, mais Levy s'était habituée à la personnalité particulière de Juvia et ne s'était pas plus attardé sur la question. De toute façon, avec deux enfants, il n'y avait aucun mal à vouloir passer une soirée romantique seul à seul de temps à autre, occasion valable ou non.

Elle ne vit pratiquement pas le temps passer. Ce fut un bruit à la porte qui la sortie de ses papiers.

\- Tante Levy! S'écrièrent les deux Fullbuster miniatures en la voyant.

\- Bonjour mes amours! S'exclama-t-elle en les prenant dans ses bras.

\- Levy! Juvia est tellement contente que Levy et Gajeel puissent garder les garçons ce soir! S'exclama la jeune femme, pendue au bras de Gray qui avait abandonné, avec les années, l'idée de la faire lâcher prise.

\- Tu m'avais pas dit qu'on aurait de la visite ce soir, gronda une voix qui fit se retourner Gray, Juvia et Levy vers Gajeel.

Ce dernier était plein de suie, mais Levy n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre, une telle allure ne le rendant qu'encore plus attirant à ses yeux.

\- Gajeel! S'exclama Juvia, quittant pour un bref moment sa prise sur Gray pour serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

Cette dernière eut cependant de la difficulté à faire le tour de sa taille, son propre ventre lui obstruant le passage.

\- Tsssss, commenta Gajeel en voyant ses vains efforts. T'en a pas marre d'être enceinte, dit-il en pointant la protubérance que formait le troisième enfant du couple. Tu prévois en avoir combien comme ça?

\- Autant que Juvia peut en porter! S'exclama-t-elle, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Levy put voir les yeux de Gray s'écarquiller quelque peu à cette phrase.

\- Un à la fois Juvia, soupira-t-il devant l'emportement de sa femme.

\- Bien sûr mon amour! Pour l'instant nous travaillons sur celui-là et dans quelques mois nous feront le prochain!

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit-il en plaquant sa main sur son front.

\- Gihi, rit Gajeel en tapant Gray sur l'omoplate. Bonne chance avec ta production d'enfants Fullbuster.

\- La ferme Redfox, murmura-t-il de sorte à ce que Gajeel comprenne sans que ses enfants n'entendent.

Puis il se pencha pour serrer ses garçons dans ses bras.

\- Soyez sages pour tante Levy, dit-il. Mais vous avez le droit d'agacer oncle Gajeel un peu, ajouta-t-il d'un clin d'œil.

\- Bonne soirée! Les interrompit Levy, fermant la porte avant que Gajeel ne dise des gros mots devant les enfants.

Par la fenêtre, Levy put voir le couple s'éloigner. Malgré le détachement habituel de Gray, elle savait qu'il avait hâte de passer du temps avec elle. Elle pouvait le voir dans son regard. Puis elle retourna son attention sur les gamins, suivant Gajeel partout avec un trop plein d'énergie malgré l'air agacé de ce dernier.

La soirée passa en un éclair et, une fois que les enfants furent installés pour dormir, Levy se laissa choir sur le divan près de Gajeel.

\- Dire que ça ressemble à ça à tous les soirs chez eux, soupira Gajeel en baillant n'étant pas habitué à l'action apportée par les bambins.

Le commentaire eut l'effet d'un pincement au cœur de Levy.

\- Je ne trouve pas que c'est si terrible, dit-elle étrangement distante.

\- Crevette.

\- Quoi? Dit-elle avec cette même voix neutre qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- T'as ce regard.

\- Quel regard?

\- Le regard qui dit : quelque chose ne va pas, mais je vais laisser Gajeel deviner, grommela-t-il. Et tu sais que je suis nul pour ça.

Levy eut un petit rire en coin. La jeune femme savait très bien que Gajeel était l'un des seuls à toujours savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas, et ce, même s'il avait effectivement de la difficulté à identifier quel était le problème exact.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça a l'air pénible d'avoir des enfants? Demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai pas dit pénible… juste un tas de responsabilités et de problèmes.

Levy se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, avant de la refermer.

\- Levy, reprit-il avec sérieux. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, prit une grande inspiration.

\- Et si… et si je te disais qu'on allait avoir notre propre tas de responsabilités et de problèmes? Dit-elle enfin.

La bouche de Gajeel était grande ouverte, semblant tranquillement assimiler l'information. Après un moment qui sembla une éternité pour Levy, il se remit à fonctionner.

\- T'es certaine?

Le cœur de Levy se serra un peu plus. Elle s'était douté qu'il ne serait pas aussi emballé qu'elle, mais voulait-il vraiment qu'elle se soit trompée?

\- Porlyuska me la confirmée hier, dit-elle au bord des larmes.

Puis l'air bouche-bée de Gajeel se changea tranquillement en sourire alors que l'effet de la surprise de dissipait.

\- Gihi, alors y'a vraiment une mini crevette là-dedans? Sourit-il en plaçant sa main son le ventre de Levy.

Ce fut au tour de Levy d'être surprise.

\- Ça te fait vraiment plaisir que je sois enceinte? Se demanda-t-elle incrédule.

\- Jusqu'à tomber sur toi, avoir des gamins était tout simplement impensable, dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé porter un de ces trucs là non plus, dit-il en montrant son alliance.

Il fit une pause, semblant chercher ses mots, de telles paroles n'ayant jamais été sa force.

\- Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que, tant que c'est toi… ou unes de nos petites crevettes qui portent mon nom, je vais continuer de me surprendre moi-même et aimer ce genre de trucs…

S'il avait quelque chose d'autre à dire, il ne put le faire, la bouche de Levy étant scellée à la sienne. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Ses paroles étaient déjà parfaites.

\- Je t'aime tellement Gajeel, souffla-t-elle en détachant à peine ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Moi aussi crevette, répondit-il en la serrant contre lui.

 **Et voilà! C'est fini pour de vrai cette fois! Écrire cette fic a été, encore une fois, une incroyable expérience et soyez assurés que je reviendrai très bientôt avec une nouvelle histoire!**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite tranche de vie de nos couples sept ans plus tard :D Et merci encore pour votre magnifique soutien!**

 **Lily xxx**


End file.
